Paradox
by Daelie Lynn
Summary: Tom Riddle/OC, AU/AR Harry Potter's older sister literally trips into the past. Finding herself in the time where the man who killed her parents is still just another student, she endeavors to find a way back home, before he can make it into her heart... **Timeline changed from books/movies for purpose of the story. Don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue

She looked up into green eyes with a deep rooted sadness. She knew he could never just accept what she had to say, that even if he understood he would never be able to look at her the same. She knew he would have had to have been there himself to know what she knew; to accept the reality of who she had fallen in love with. "Harry, I wish I could just tell you it will all be alright, and that things can go back to the way they were," she sighed and looked down at the sheets covering her from the waist down. "Unfortunately we both know that it wouldn't be true."

He looked at her in a way she could only describe as helplessly. "Ally, please, you're my sister, nothing you could say could really make me hate you! You are all I have left!" his tone pleading with her.

"What if I were to tell you that I was best friends with Narcissa Malfoy? Or that Lucius and I hung out every day? That Tom and I ended up getting along really well?" Harry looked horror stricken.

"That's not true though is it? I mean, you would never befriend the monster that killed our parents!"

Allura chuckled "Is that all you got out of that whole rant? Nothing about Mr. or Mrs. Malfoy?"

Harry looked at her funny. "You should know I wouldn't have any issues. I mean I may dislike Mr. Malfoy, but Draco isn't terrible. I mean we have tolerated each-other since the end of second year when you shoved the two of us into that room saying you wouldn't let us out until we 'stopped the fighting nonsense'."

"That's because in the end he was a good person. Look, I know just telling you those few minuscule facts won't help you understand how I feel, so can you just listen for a while and promise not to interrupt until I finish telling you what happened from when I disappeared?"

Harry contemplated this for a minute, knowing that she wanted him to understand. He knew that she deserved it at the very least; she was his older sister after all. He took a long look at her and had to take in once again how much had really changed about her since he had last seen her three months ago. He could easily tell that she had gotten much older, her long auburn hair had been cut off at the neck into a face framing look that really suited her well. Her hazel eyes held a depth to them that they never had before, he would almost call it age, except he knew that if he told her that she would smack him upside the head and tell him it was called wisdom or something similar.

Her face had lost some of its childish roundness; her features were almost regal with her high cheekbones and heart-shaped face. Harry almost had to laugh at his next thought. _'She looks so much like mum, but with dad's eyes.'_ He couldn't count the number of times he had wanted to strangle someone for saying how much he looked like his father except he had his mothers' eyes. He looked back at her eyes, looking for an answer to all his questions; where had she been for three months, why did she look so much older, what had happened to her, was she ok? With so many questions running through his head he had to take a deep breath and give her an answer.

"I promise to listen, and not to judge you or anything. I am just glad that you are home." He leaned forward and gave her a hug.

Allura closed her eyes gratefully as she held onto her brother. She had dearly missed him, and wished she could have been there for him when everyone had realized she was missing. "I guess then that I should start from the beginning," She took a deep breath before sitting back in the bed, "You might want to get comfortable, because I get the feeling that with all your incessant questions that are bound to pop up this will take a while."

Harry looked affronted for a moment before nodding his head in amusement. Sitting back in his chair beside the bed he gestured for her to start. "Alright, first and foremost I guess I should say that I was a young and foolish girl; at least foolish in the thought that nothing could ever harm me or happen to me if I was at Hogwarts. So that day that I disappeared, I never once thought that what would make things happen, would be Hogwarts itself."

Harry opened his mouth to make a retort when she held up her hand. "I know, Hogwarts can do many things, I just never figured it would do something this drastic." she took a deep breath. "I was heading down to Severus' rooms to discuss something very important with him; though I cannot for the life of me remember what it was about. I was on the dungeons southern stairwell when I tripped on the stairs and found myself falling through the wall onto another set of stairs; which I might add looked exactly the same...

Alright so I admit, I am not the best writer ever, but I beg for your forgiveness since I haven't tried my hand at writing in almost four and a half years. O.o Wow, I didn't even really realize it had been that long since I had last written until I looked at my calendar.

Anyways, I would love it if you guys reviewed, I would love the input, I know you are all wondering where I am going with this, but the next chapter is where things really start, this is kind of like my preface, and will be seen again much later in the story!

I will post up more as soon as I get the chance, but in the meantime please Review! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

First and foremost here is my disclaimer, this will probably be the only time I say it.

I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters other than my own Allura Potter. I am making no money from this, this is purely for fun!

Anyways, I figured I should clear up a little bit of background for Ally. First being that she is only one year older than Harry, and when she disappeared, he was only fourteen; and she disappeared almost at the start of the term. Ally and Harry met each-other when he first came to Hogwarts and Dumbledore revealed the truth to them. She was in Ravenclaw, and until her second year came along was going by the name Allura Bryant. Oh, and also, because I am bound to be asked why she was heading to Severus' rooms, he pretty much is her father figure (don't kill me, it will be explained) even though he is still a jerk, sort of, to Harry.

This doesn't really follow a lot of the story line of the books or the movies; the most obvious being that Ally wasn't in them. The other main one being that I have changed the time-line a bit, so that as Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy hit their 7th year, James, Lily, and Severus and the others are hitting their first year. Anyways as the story progresses, more of her past and such will be revealed, but those are the things I figure you should know about her past and changes that were made.

Now back to the story! Hope you like it! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 1

Horace Slughorn had always sort of prided himself on having an impeccable early morning routine. First thing in the morning after he got up, he would relieve himself, shave, change his clothes, do a quick once over of the days upcoming lessons -to make sure everything was in order of course- and then a brisk but long walk up to the great hall for breakfast. He always took the long way, because not only would it lead past the Slytherin dorms, but he figured some exercise was in order to keep up his good figure; what little of a figure there was at least.

Every day, on the walk, he would go past the various portraits that inhabited the castle, possibly even stop to chat with one or two of them, and continue on his way up the dungeons southern stairwell. It was a routine he had kept up for years. So it wasn't very odd to see a student on, or near the stairwell; seeing as it was the one closest to both the Slytherin dorms and his private rooms.

However much professor Slughorn would have loved to continue his normal daily routine of walking up the stairwell towards the great hall, he felt it his honest duty to tell the child that they were going the wrong way. He himself was actually running late that morning, after having been stopped by one particularly insistent portrait that felt it was its inhabitants' duty to tell him all about the weird sounds it had heard the night before. He was equally surprised when to his wonder he didn't recognize the girl.

While he was getting ready to speak to her, the girl seemed to have a different idea. She grabbed her head in pain and started swaying back and forth, before falling over completely. Horace blinked in surprise, before it dawned on him that as a professor, it was also his duty to help those in need that walked the hallways of Hogwarts, even if he didn't recognize them at all. So he pulled out his wand and cast a quick _Mobilicorpus_, and continued on his way up the stairs; though instead of going straight on he headed left towards the Hospital wing.

~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"No, Armando I don't know where she came from. As I told you, I was on my way up to the great hall, when I encountered her at the bottom of the stairwell."

"Well I can certainly tell you that I have never seen her before, so she most certainly isn't a student here, despite her robes."

Allura was drifting in the foggy realm that lies just between asleep and awake. She had to admit that the conversation she was hearing really quite confused her. She knew many of the professors, and she could tell that she was in the Hospital wing; the smell of room and the feel of the bed was unmistakable. She was however very confused about whom the men that were speaking were, seeing as she didn't recognize their voices.

"Oh, look headmaster, she is coming around."

Allura opened her eyes only to blink in surprise. Of the three men in the room, only one of them looked even mildly familiar, but he seemed different than she remembered him. Albus Dumbledore looked much younger, he even had a touch of auburn to his normally silver hair and beard. The twinkle in his eyes was still there, though only remotely. He looked over to one of the two other men and started speaking. "Headmaster Dippet you still haven't said what we are going to do with our young guest."

She looked over at the man Dumbledore was speaking to and took a long look at him. He seemed to be bald except for a few bits of white hair, as well as the fact that he seemed quite frail. She almost imagined that if she blew a bit of breath at him he might tip over and break. Yet, she also figured that he was just weary, after all she had seen a moment or two where it seemed Professor Dumbledore had looked just like that.

She also spared a quick glance at the third man in the room, she could almost swear she had seen him before, if only in passing. He was a balding man with a mustache that looked like it would soon be out of control, he also had a bigger stature which set off his very prominent eyes. Just like the other two, he had to be getting on in his days as his straw colored blonde hair was flecked with silvery white. She turned back to the one Professor Dumbledore had called Headmaster Dippet just in time for him to start speaking to her.

"Ah, good, you're awake. As much as I hate to start interrogating children, especially right after they wake up right after a nasty spill, I must ask you a few important things; among which would be your name."

Allura was sure he was getting built up for a long string of questions, so she decided to head him off before he could even really start. "Are you the Headmaster sir?"

Armando Dippet looked very startled to even be asked such a thing, but he nodded in agreement, getting ready to continue asking his questions. Allura knew then that if that was so, coupled with how much younger Professor Dumbledore looked, something had happened to send her into the past. She pondered this for but a moment before deciding on what to use as a name. "Headmaster, my name is Allura Bryant. I would love to tell you how exactly I came to be here, but unfortunately I don't even know how myself. I am sure you are wondering about my Hogwarts robes, seeing as we have never met before, but by my best guess, I shouldn't be here." His confused expression was mirrored by both Professor Dumbledore and the third man. "Sir, I am a fifth year at Hogwarts, but where I come from Professor Dumbledore is the Headmaster sir, not yourself. I think something has happened that sent me to the past, because Professor Dumbledore became Headmaster when you retired."

Professor Dumbledore raised his left hand up to stop her from continuing. "As much as I would love to hear much more about this, I fear that if what you say is true and your being in the past is what is going on, then I fear that everything you say or do could adversely affect the future; so for the sake of the future, I would suggest that you say no more than necessary."

She nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Of course sir. May I ask what is going to be done with me?" She looked at Headmaster Dippet.

He pondered this for a moment before Albus pulled him aside to discuss this for a moment. She looked over at the third man and pulled up the courage to ask him for a name. "Sir, may I ask you who you are?"

He looked surprised that she had addressed him, but he smiled before rubbing his belly and spoke up, "I am Professor Horace Slughorn, head of Slytherin and Potions Master at Hogwarts. I am sure you may have heard of me," he was swiftly cut off by Headmaster Dippet.

"Albus and I have come to the decision that you shall attend classes as a transfer student until we can figure out a way to send you home. After all, we wouldn't want to be the cause of you to fall behind in your studies. As your robes don't have any indication to which house you are in," he looked over at Professor Slughorn before he continued. "Horace, doesn't your house have a bit of extra room in the girls' fifth year dorms?"

She looked up at him as he nodded, "Why yes, I believe we do, as a matter of fact, my fifth year girls are the smallest group of the bunch."

The Headmaster nodded and seemed to have come to a good conclusion. "Good, good, then it's decided, Miss Bryant, you shall bunk with the Slytherin girls. I am sure there won't be any problems with that. It is Sunday, so I am sure the students are all out and about, Horace, could you show Miss Bryant here to the dorms, and get her situated? I will see to her school books; keep in mind Miss Bryant, I am going to have introduce you tonight at dinner. I am sure you could find your way there tonight, am I right?" She nodded. "Good, now on your way Miss Bryant."

* * *

Ok, so here it is, the start of the actual story! Thanks to those of you that have reviewed, I am going to keep updating as much and as soon as possible.

Please Read and Review!

Next chapter:

Ally meets the Slytherins, and classes begin! Will she get into an argument/discussion about the Dark Arts with Tom and Lucius?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Allura was sitting on her bed, trying to process all the information going through her mind. Professor Slughorn had left her a few minutes ago after having showed her the entrance to the dorms as well as where her rooms were that she would be sharing with the other girls. She was already worried enough about fitting in; being in the past just happened to make things all that much harder.

She wasn't particularly worried about the fact that they were Slytherins, after all she was friends with a few of them herself; it was the fact that they were the future parents or grandparents of her good friends. She was afraid of slipping up and calling them the wrong name, or saying something she shouldn't.

She looked at the room around her. It was surprisingly warm for being in the dungeons, but she supposed that probably had to do with the large roaring fire to the side of the room. Its green flames cast a strange glow around the room making her wonder if they were underneath the black lake. Looking at the beds she had to smile at how alike the dorms were. She figured there was must be some kind of generic look with only a change in colors.

The four poster beds were all green and silver, she was almost tempted to see if it was real silver. As she was getting the courage to actually touch the hanging silver curtains someone walked into the room. Looking up in surprise she smiled shyly and couldn't help but stare. The girl in front of her was a blonde beauty whose face went from confused to suspicious to a strange mix of the two; even with the strange look on her face, she looked very pretty.

Cocking her head to the side just slightly the other girl was the first to break the silence. "Who are you?"

"Allura Bryant, although I much prefer Ally."

Recognition seemed to light up the other girls face. "Oh, you are the transfer student! Professor Slughorn stopped me on my way in to let me know about you; he wanted me to make sure you made it to dinner." She smiled before holding out her hand. "Narcissa Black, it's nice to meet you."

Grinning back at Narcissa, Ally took her hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you Narcissa."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Narcissa and Allura hit it off from the start, feeling like they had known each other for years. In the span of the two hours between their first meeting and dinner, they had conversed over every subject from having younger brothers, to the annoyance of living in a place where nothing could be kept secret for more than an hour or two. Making their way down to the great hall arm in arm, the two girls walked towards the doors only to be stopped in their tracks when a shadow overtook them.

"Ah, my dearest Narcissa, I have been wasting away in the time I have spent away from you." Both of the girls turned at this and Ally had to hold in her gasp, the young man in front of them was a less effeminate Draco Malfoy, though she would venture a guess that since she was currently standing next to Narcissa, Draco's mother, then the one in front of her would have to be Lucius Malfoy, his father.

Glancing briefly at Narcissa, Ally had to stifle a laugh, even though 'Cissy was rolling her eyes in supposed disgust, Ally had to note the very slight appearance of a blush staining her new friends cheeks. "It has been all of two and a half hours since you last saw me in passing Lucius, so I hardly believe that you have been wasting away." with that, Ally found herself being almost dragged into the great hall. "Let's go Ally, we have wasted enough time here already."

Lucius Malfoy glanced over at Allura in surprise. He hadn't noticed her at first; he had certainly never seen her around his lovely Narcissa before, and he had certainly done enough watching to know the girls she normally hung out with. Before Narcissa could get Allura seated he walked up and took her hand in his. "E_nchanté_ _Mademoiselle. _I do not believe we have been introduced before," he took a breath to speak some more. "May I inquire as to your name? Also I just have to ask, do you know if your heart is missing, because if not, I may just have to steal it for myself!"

Allura smiled in amusement. "Let me guess, you are the school flirt?" his perfect smile faltered if only slightly; smirking she continued. "I know someone just like you, you know; if you are as much like him, or I should say he like you, then I am sure you and I will get along just fine." She said thinking of his future son Draco.

He looked at her like she had taken a swan dive off the astronomy tower before he just couldn't help but laugh. He held out his hand. "Lucius Malfoy, school flirt and future boyfriend of Narcissa." at Narcissa's indignant look, Ally laughed and took Lucius' hand.

Lucius started leading her over to their table when Ally heard something that sounded distinctly like spluttering as Narcissa attempted to catch up. Sitting down next to Narcissa she was quickly moved aside so that Lucius could sit between them. Ally couldn't help but look around her. Everything was so much different than she remembered. Her eyes strayed over to the Gryffindor table searching for that oh so familiar head of messy black hair; it was no-where to be found, and she felt the tears start to build up.

Allura had never really realized how much she relied on the familiarities that she was so used to; her brother and his friends, the teachers at the high table, and the blue and bronze place settings of her normal table. Before her she had none of that, there were silver and green place settings, as well as quite a few unfamiliar teachers. She dropped her head down and let her hair fall in front of her face to hide her eyes. The long dark auburn hair flowing down around her shoulders and effectively blocking out the world in front of her.

She couldn't stop what she was sure was going to come. The laughter and continuous chatter around her continued on as her world shattered around her; her world was being destroyed and yet life went on. She could hear both Narcissa and Lucius arguing with each-other over everything and nothing; neither noticing her silent tears.

Ally heard greetings exchanged as someone else joined them at the table, though there was no indication that whoever it was had taken a seat. She tried to fight the shaking that her body was trying to do; the quiet sobbing wracking her body and causing her to shiver uncontrollably. Her arms wrapped around her body in an attempt to keep a hold on to the small bit of pride that kept her from sobbing hysterically and running out the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tom Riddle found himself rolling his eyes in disgusted amusement. He couldn't figure out how the two people in front of him weren't together, after all they were already fighting like a freaking married couple. Lucius clearly adored Narcissa and even though Narcissa was fighting with him, she clearly enjoyed every moment of his courtship; enough so that they seemed to be completely oblivious to the shaking girl right next to them.

He had never seen her before, and yet he couldn't stop himself from staring. What little he could see of her indicated that she was roughly around his age and that she had a delicate face; which had tears streaming down it. His eyebrow raised in surprise before it hit him; this girl was the new transfer student. Professor Slughorn had mentioned her to him in passing, after all as Slytherin Prefect it was his job to make sure she was shown around and made quite welcome.

His eyebrow raised even higher as she continued crying while Lucius and Narcissa kept up the arguing. He couldn't believe they hadn't seen her yet, or at the very least felt the movement next to them. His inner Slytherin demanded that it was every man, or woman, for themselves and if she wanted to greet the entire school like a messy blubbering idiot than that was her prerogative. Unfortunately the prefect in him demanded he make her feel welcome since she was a member of his house; something in the back of his head told him to follow his inner prefect.

Tom normally wouldn't think twice about _not_ following the advice of the voices in his head, not that he heard them often mind you, but on the rare occasion that he did, he tended to go against what it told him. So far disobeying the voice hadn't led him wrong, but something in his gut, he would almost call it instinct, told him to actually follow the voice. So he turned on his heel and made his way up to the Headmaster.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ally had finally found it in her to make an attempt at curbing her break-down, because as oblivious as the two love-birds next to her were, they were bound to notice her eventually, and she really didn't want to go down that road right now. Squaring off, she took a deep breath and stiffened as a hand fell on her shoulder. "Stand up calmly and walk out of the hall like nothings' wrong."

The voice that had spoken in her ear was a rich tenor, which for some reason made her feel safe. Deciding to follow her gut she carefully extracted herself from the table and looked up to see whom the voice belonged to. The boy had already turned away and was walking towards the doors leading out of the Great Hall. His sable hair reached the nape of his neck and his school robes billowed behind him, reminding her fondly of Severus Snape.

Following calmly behind him she exited the Great Hall and had to look around in confusion, the boy wasn't there. Glancing to the left, she barely caught the flurry of black robes heading down the stairs towards the dungeons. Hurrying to catch up, she made her way down the stairs and continued following the boy all the way to the common room.

She hesitated outside the entryway, after all she had never met the guy as far as she knew, and seeing as he was a Slytherin, who knew what he was planning. However he made up her mind for her, "I don't bite you know, so you can stop worrying that something is going to happen."

Following him into the common room, where he was standing with his back to her facing the open flame in the large hearth to the side of the room. He indicated to one of the black leather couches and said something that sounded awfully like "take a seat." She flopped ungracefully into a very comfortable armchair.

He turned to her and took a long look at her; she had composed herself in the five or so minutes that it had taken them to reach the common room. And she composed herself well, he had to admit, the only indication that she had cried at all coming in the form of blood-shot puffy red eyes. Everything else about her was perfectly immaculate, just as any good Slytherin would do. He couldn't help but be impressed at her strong will.

She frowned as he looked at her in a contemplative way. "Was there a reason you had me come down here? Or are we just going to hang around here and contemplate the mysteries of the universe?"

Tom blinked at her once, twice, three times before a smirk appeared on his face, "I think we can skip the contemplation since I doubt you could keep up with me, but as for why you are here, you looked like you could use a night to compose yourself." she flushed in embarrassment while he continued.

"Look, there is no reason to be embarrassed, you looked overwhelmed, and I was asked to help you out your first few days here. My first bit of advice to you is this; Slytherins are a hard bunch, living in a world where it's every man for themselves, and loyalty to our own is tantamount, and weakness or those who are seen as weak are squashed like a bug."

She looked up at him with a strange fire in her eyes, "If this is supposed to be helpful, so far it just makes me want to shoot you in the face."

He glared at her, "I am telling you that if you wish to survive this year then crying in the middle of dinner in the Great Hall is not the way to go. You haven't gained the loyalty of anyone in this house as of yet, and so they who don't know your circumstances will only see it as a weakness. That is why I brought you here; to give you time to compose yourself, and a night to yourself, without being picked apart by the eyes of everyone in the Great Hall."

She looked down in shame. "It's been a long day for me, and while that could be considered nothing more than an excuse I guess I should just say that you are right. I am sorry. I didn't mean to come off as ungrateful."

His glare softened, "I understand, this is probably very overwhelming; a new school, new people, nothing familiar at all. I think you should get some rest, I will make sure you get shown around tomorrow." She nodded and headed towards the girls dorms. "Oh, and if you have any questions, or need any help, just ask for me. The name is Tom Riddle." with that he walked out, missing her wide eyed look of confusion.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Don't you agree Ally?" Narcissa looked past Lucius and her eyes widened in surprise as she looked around for the missing girl.

Lucius got a lascivious grin on his face, "Oh, Tom led her away about ten minutes ago; that boy works fast if I do say so myself." He got a look of admiration on his face before he continued. "Depending on the reasoning for his stealing our precious princess away from us, I am going to predict he will be back anywhere between another ten minutes and half-way through dinner, unless he gets off early, in which case... OW!" He held his head as he turned around "Tom! Why did you have to go and do a thing like that!"

Tom rolled his eyes as he sat down next to his best friend. "Just because you and Nott are perverts doesn't mean that everyone else is. Hello Narcissa." He nodded to said girl, before continuing. "As for your new girl Narcissa, she is in the dorms; she looked like she needed it, so I took the liberty of sending her to bed."

Narcissa's eyes widened and she got ready to stand when Tom set his hand on her arm. "If she is as tired as I think she is, I doubt that your going to see if she is okay will be all that welcome since you would just wake her up; talk to her in the morning." Narcissa nodded before settling down to dinner; questions could wait until later.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ally opened her eyes the next morning and screamed. Narcissa clamped her hand over Allura's mouth and tried to hush her. Ally's eyes were bugging out as she pulled Narcissa's hand off her. "You know, I probably wouldn't have screamed if I hadn't woken up to your face two inches from mine!"

They looked at each other and burst out into laughter. "Will you two keep it down!" A pillow was thrown at them from one of the other girls in the room. Looking at each-other they continued laughing though it was much more subdued.

"Are you ok, I know Tom brought you back here last night, but I didn't get the chance to see if you were ok."

Ally nodded, "Yeah, just a minor break-down, I just got really overwhelmed last night, but I am much better now." She blushed as her stomach rumbled. "Maybe we should head down to breakfast, it seems I might be a bit hungry." They both laughed as they got ready and headed to breakfast.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Welcome one and all once again to Defense against the Dark Arts. It is my pleasure to welcome our newest student, Miss Bryant. Her arrival has spurred me into doing something I have wanted to do for a while now. Review!" This was said with such enthusiasm that Ally had to stifle her laughter, especially after a quick sweep of the others around the classroom gave her the distinct impression that their Professor had this enthusiasm far too often for the other students to do anything more than groan and grumble..

Pushing those thoughts aside Ally thought back to that morning's breakfast. She and Narcissa had shown up and barely sat down before they were joined by a well-mannered Tom Riddle and a frowning Lucius; which was quickly explained away, as apparently he wasn't a morning person, according to Narcissa. They watched as fellow housemates and other schoolmates arrived to breakfast.

Narcissa and her had laughed and talked about the strange pillow fight that had ensued in their dorm because of their inability to stop laughing, while Tom and Lucius talked about who knew what. As the last of the teachers and students arrived Headmaster Dippet had risen from his seat at the head table and started speaking. He gave a few early morning announcements as well as introduced her to the school.

She had braved the stare of everyone quite well if she said so herself, especially since she had both Narcissa and Lucius on her side. This was quickly followed by Professor Slughorn giving her a new schedule for classes, which low and behold happened to be almost exactly the same as Narcissa's, though the classes she didn't have with her she had with Lucius and Tom. In the span of the hour or so it had taken for them to finish breakfast it had seemed to her that the four of them were inseparable; though she had to say her and Tom couldn't seem to look each other in the eye.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as she heard something that she couldn't help but comment on. The Professor had continued with his review while she was thinking and had started explaining the basics of the class to the fifth year class; of whom most had tuned him out because none of them wanted to review first year stuff. "The Dark Arts are, as have been explained by me many a time, curses, spells and hexes that harm and hurt others, and the reason for this class is to teach you, the class, how to defend against such dark spells. That way you can be better prepared to defend yourselves against other witches and wizards who would wish to use such dark spells against you." his speech was interrupted by a raised hand. "Er, yes Miss Bryant?"

"Sir, you say that there are dark spells, but sir I have to disagree with you; there is no such thing. Sure some spells are harsher, and I could see how they could be considered dark, but if you go by the thought that it's the spell that's dark and not the witch or wizard then I must say I think you are wrong."

The room had gone dead silent as everyone stared at her as though she was crazy. The silence was ended when Professor Coleman spoke. "Are you insinuating that curses such as Crucio and the like are silly little spells that were created with no evil intent?"

Shaking her head in disagreement she spoke up "Not at all. Curses are just that, _curses._ In nature curses were made for a darker intent; but if you say that regular spells are the things that are dark and not the person then I would disagree."

He raised an eyebrow as he considered this before speaking. "I would love to hear your theory Miss Bryant, do continue."

She looked unsure for but a moment before starting up again. "Well sir, take a common little spell like the tickle charm, something parents would perhaps use on a child in the midst of playing. It would be in use for but a few moments." He nodded in affirmation and she continued. "Take that same charm, the tickle charm and put it on someone for a longer period of time, like say ten, fifteen minutes; that simple child's play turns into all out torture. No-one would use a charm like that unless they had a darker intent. I am not discrediting the need to learn to defend against Dark Arts, but if you say it like that; the need to defend against dark spells, then you aught teach us to defend against every spell."

The silence that filled the room was so intense she almost scooted down in her seat. For some reason though Tom's advice came to mind about how any sign of weakness would have people tearing her apart. So rather than doing that, she sat up straighter and held her head high. Professor Coleman looked at her intensely for a moment before smiling and looking at the rest of the class. "Your logic is truly very stunning; tell me, does anyone disagree with Miss Bryant?"

Everyone was looking around the room to see if anyone would say a thing, and as one everyone faced Tom Riddle as he spoke up. "I both agree and disagree. I agree that there are dark witches and wizards out there, but I disagree with Miss Bryants' theory that a tickle charm could be used as torture. A dark witch or wizard wouldn't lower themselves to use such a stupid little charm. It wouldn't be very effective, at least not for the first few minutes, and isn't the point of torture to effectively harm someone quickly and efficiently?"

Ally rolled her eyes "I simply used _Rictusempra_ as an example. I cannot say for sure whether or not it would be effectively used for torture, but I was attempting to prove a point. That being that if spells are the dark things, we should be taught to defend against everything."

"With a theory like that one though, you would have everyone running in fear from a simple L_umos_. Would you suggest we teach children to ward off a tickle charm for fear that over exposure could have ill effects?"

"Perhaps you would like me to use the spell on you and we can see how long it takes for you to writhe in pain; or in the case of it not happening, we can at least have the enjoyment of seeing you squirm!" Both Ally and Tom had risen from their seats at this point and sparks could almost be seen flying between them.

Professor Coleman decided to intervene. "I think that's enough of the discussion portion of today; please open your books to page 263 and read up on the _Protego_ charm and its variations. Miss Bryant please come up and get your book, Professor Slughorn had it sent to me earlier this morning."

Tom stared in fascination as Allura walked up to the front of the room. Never before had anyone really stood up to him in classes. He was top of his grade, and while some may disagree for a few moments, in the end they all conceded to his view of things. He had actually enjoyed the argument; however short it may have been. He had been suffering and craving for another person of high intellect to have any form of a halfway decent conversation with. Sure, Lucius could match him in wit, but even he had a habit of just agreeing with Tom.

He knew that Allura -or Ally, as Narcissa and Lucius fondly liked to call her- had already integrated herself into his friends' circle; having them act as though she had been in their lives ever since they had all met in first year. Unfortunately he just couldn't help but feel as though she was hiding something; and as such had been drawn to her -for the sole purpose of figuring out what it was of course- or so he kept attempting to convince himself. Not wanting anyone to catch him staring at her, he quickly got to work on their assignment.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ally was extremely happy. So far she had excelled in classes, surprising all of her teachers. Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic -which was strangely enough much easier to handle seeing as Professor Binns wasn't a ghost yet- and while she hadn't yet had her Potion's lesson, she was looking forward to it. She had been taught by the best after all, and she had always had a knack for it. As a matter of fact, Lucius was walking arm in arm with her on her way to Potions; Tom following sedately behind them.

She wasn't sure why, but it seemed to her that Tom disliked her. She had no problem with it, after all this was the man that would become a monster who would kill and torture thousands. Yet, for some reason she, as much as she wanted to hate him, couldn't. He had shown amazing talent in their classes so far, and as yet, other than their mini argument in Defense against the Dark Arts, he hadn't shown any form of the evil man he would become. Actually, the only form of darkness he had shown was in his sense of humor; which she had to admit was actually quite funny.

She entered the Potions classroom and was pulled to the front of the room to be seated next to Lucius. Slughorn was already standing next to a simmering cauldron as the rest of the students filed in. When everyone was seated Slughorn stepped forward. "We have been working on higher level potions this year as you all know, and so far all of you have been showing great efficiency. So I have decided that we should up the stakes a bit and start a new and very challenging potion. It will take three months to brew, and I have already chosen your partners for you."

Everyone looked around the room in excitement as he continued. "We shall be brewing..." he paused for dramatic effect, "The Visus Spiritus potion." Murmurs broke out across the room. "Now for the partners," he pulled a sheet of parchment out of his robes and started reading off names.

Ally was only half listening and hoped she would be partnered with Lucius; she got along with him, and it would make things much easier than being partnered with a Gryffindor. While she had nothing against them, as a Slytherin, they had everything against her; they would probably expect her to do something to the potion. She perked up as she heard Lucius' name called out. "Malfoy and Nott." She did her best not to let her disappointment show, when she heard him call out her name. "Bryant and Riddle."

They both looked over at each other at the same time and stared. Names were called out, but neither of them noticed; they were too busy trying to figure out whether it was a good thing or not. "Alright everyone, get situated next to your partner."

Tom stood up and switched spots with Lucius. As everyone around them got settled, Slughorn continued. "While this particular potion takes three months to brew, there are periods of time in which it needs to do no more than simmer. We will of course be making other potions while you work on the Visus Spiritus potion. You will be sticking with your current partner while we work on these other potions as well. We will start work on the Visus Spiritus potion tomorrow, but today I would have you get to know your partners well. There are many items of this potion that you will need to gather on your own, it will be homework of course, but when gathering them you will need complete and utter trust in your partner as you will have to venture deep into the Forbidden Forest. So, today, I have prepared a list of things that may help you and your partner get to know each-other. I expect for you to get to know each-other out of class as well." He waved his hand and sheets of paper appeared in front of everyone. "Have at it."

Tom and Ally glanced at each-other before both leaning forward at the same time to look at the paper. "Oh you have got to be joking." Ally looked up at Tom as he said this and covered her mouth as she let out a laugh. "What is your favorite color? What is your favorite food? What is... why this is complete rubbish! How does ones favorite color have anything to do with trust!"

Ally leaned back as she looked at Tom. "I don't think it does. I don't think his point was to trust each-other right away. He said get to know each-other; he expects the trust to come later. It makes sense. You make friends, whom you learn to trust, but when you first meet them you probably wouldn't trust them enough to tie your shoe."

His eyebrow raised, before he leaned back with a sigh as well. "Alright then, what's your favorite color?" he said this with a grimace.

She grinned. "You said that with such enthusiasm! It's silver by the way, my favorite color is Silver. What about yours?"

"Blue."

"That was said a little too fast. Was that just one of those automatic answers Slytherins use to hide themselves from the world, or is blue really your favorite color?" she looked at him with mischief in her eyes.

"Cerulean blue to be precise, but yes, blue is my current favorite color. It seems to depend on my mood, but that is my current favorite."

"Alright then, your favorite food?"

"Are we really going to go off this list? I find it to be a boring exercise as well as a waste of time."

She raised an eyebrow "Oh? And I suppose discussing the merits of why certain ingredients are used in certain potions would be more to your liking? Or perhaps we should start last night's discussion about the mysteries of the universe, would that be more to your liking?" Tom looked at her, really looked at her, and smiled.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"No, I am simply saying that the purity or intent behind an ingredient could change the composition of the potion it is used in. Think about it, if you are making the potion to cure the effects of a Basilisks gaze, the main ingredient you would use is Mandrake root. But the potion isn't nearly as effective unless the mandrake is fully grown. This would of course apply to any potion. Amortentia for example; it uses tears. If those are tears of pain or sadness, they would work, but imagine how much more potent the potion would be if those were tears of joy or love."

"Perhaps, but for the sake of Amortentia, I wonder what would happen if they were tears of madness; perhaps the drinker would fall madly in love." Lucius looked at Tom with wide eyes as this was said.

Laughing Ally replied. "I suppose, but isn't the point of Amortentia to have the drinker fall madly in love anyways? I guess it could cause enough of a reaction to be enough that it would make the one who drinks the potion mad if they aren't around the maker." She paused to ponder this.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "As much as I would love to hear all about both of your theories on the composition of illegal love potions, I believe it is my duty to inform you that class has been over for about fifteen minutes now. Feel free to stay and talk, but as for me? I am going to go outside and spend a bit of free time wooing my dearest Narcissa."

Tom and Ally both looked up at Lucius in surprise as he stalked out of the room before looking back at each-other; Ally spoke up. "Did you know he was there?"

Tom shook his head. "No, I can't say that I did. He's right though, class is over, and we should head out."

She nodded. "Probably. I should save Cissy before she dies from overexposure to him."

He looked at her before grinning and holding out his hand to help her up. As they made their way after Lucius, Ally thought back to the time she had just spent with Tom. They had indeed discussed potions, and weird as it sounded, she felt they got to know each other better than they would have if they had asked all the questions on the list Slughorn had given them. Tom had a view on everything, and whether or not it matched hers, he listened to what she had to say before giving his rebuttal. He was a smart man, who she could actually relate to. Back before she had arrived in the past, she had often had a hard time finding someone her own age halfway decent and intelligent to discuss anything with.

Yet she couldn't help but feel as though she were betraying everything she knew; her parents, her brother, her friends. Even though Tom Riddle hadn't yet committed the evil that he was known for doing, she knew it was going to happen. She hadn't wanted to befriend the one beside her, and yet it had seemed to happen.

Tom turned back to see Ally had stopped walking. She looked lost and confused. He found himself wanting to help her; he found himself doing a lot of things that he never would have done before. Without giving it much thought he walked up to her and lifted her chin up so that they were eye to eye. "Hey, are you okay?"

She looked up in surprise. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry, just thinking. Let's go find the others." with that they continued on their way outside. Neither thinking much on how strange and intimate their earlier contact had been.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ouch! Bloody hell! Why is it that we have to get these ingredients? Isn't it against the rules to go into the Forbidden Forest? So how did we get roped into going?"

Tom glanced over at Lucius who had tripped over yet another tree root. "That's simple enough; Slughorn is a lazy man. What better way to get out of collecting the ingredients for all of the students than to send them to collect it themselves." He glanced around looking for the Yarrow plant, before heading further into the forest.

"That's not what he was referring to. We all know that Slughorn is lazy, I am sure he was wondering how Slughorn can get away with sending us in here without a teacher. What if we get lost or hurt?" Nott interrupted.

Ally rolled her eyes and held up her left arm and pointed to the gold colored bracelet. "Are you forgetting the bracelet that Slughorn made sure each of us was wearing before he sent us off? I am pretty sure that they have some kind of tracking charm on it so that he and the Headmaster know where we are at all times. As for the getting hurt, I get the feeling it also has some kind of charm on it to make sure we are fine; and if we get hurt, it probably lets them know right away, even if it's just a scratch. Meaning that I bet they know every time Luc has tripped." She tapped Tom on the shoulder and pointed to the left by one of the trees.

He looked where she had indicated before nodding and walking over to see if it really was the Yarrow plant. As Tom started to inspect the plant Ally looked at Lucius and smiled. "Luc, is it really the Forest you are worried about? Or could it possibly be that you're worried about a particular girl currently traipsing through the very same forest as we are in; that she might possibly be enjoying the hunt for the ingredients with her partner, whom I might add, isn't you?"

Lucius stopped and stiffened before he slowly turned and looked at her. "She couldn't possibly enjoy the presence of that bumbling idiot; so I have to say I haven't got a clue as to what you are referring to." She rolled her eyes as he turned back around in a huff.

"Arthur Weasley can't be half as bad as you think. I bet you have never given him a chance." Ally said.

Before either of them could continue, Nott interrupted them both. "Can we just get back to the getting out of here part? I would much prefer to spend a nice warm evening inside, by an enormous roaring fire."

Tom stood back up from his examination of the flower-like plant. "Nott is right, the sooner we finish here, the sooner we can get back inside." he turned towards Lucius, "And the sooner you can make sure that no hair on Narcissa's head has been harmed."

Lucius nodded his head and acquiescence. "So is that the final ingredient for the evening then Mr. Riddle?" Tom nodded, and Lucius turned towards Ally. "Let's not fight Ma petite beauté, I would hate to have there be any hate between the two of us." He took up her arm and started to lead her out of the Forbidden Forest; paying no care to whether or not the other two boys followed them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tom looked at the three Slytherins sitting around him; and couldn't figure out how they could have such easy companionship in such a short amount of time. Luc and Cissa had always known each-other, and had always been drawn to each-other; and when he had arrived in his first year, Luc and he had hit it off, so of course it was only natural for him to at least have met Cissa. Oddly enough, the two of them had also gotten along, really well as a matter of fact; he saw them both as the family he had always longed for. Yet, as he looked at Ally, he couldn't get a line on her.

Cissa and her had apparently become the best of friends, and were practically inseparable. Luc had also taken to her, and Tom knew first-hand that Luc didn't easily take to anyone; though he could easily fake it, and play nice with anyone with ease, Tom knew that this wasn't the case this time. Ally had an infectious personality, which even he was drawn to. Amidst his musings, Tom wasn't aware of a set of eyes on him.

Lucius had looked up at Tom to see him staring at their newest housemate. Said girl and Cissa were sitting on one the couches joking about their younger siblings once again. Tom had been staring intensely at the girls for a while now, and it didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon. Lucius had to wonder if it had anything to actually do with the girl herself, or if he was just lost in thought. Tom, he mused, had never shown interest in anyone; boy or girl. Many had even joked that he was asexual.

Both the boys' musings as well as the girls' laughter was interrupted by heavy footfalls and grumbling. All four of them looked up as Bellatrix Black, Narcissas' older sister, came stomping into the common room muttering about something to herself. Bella looked up and smiled when she saw who was in the room, setting herself down on the opposite couch from her sister, she scooted over so she was sitting next to Tom. "Cissy!" she whined while not so subtly scooting closer to Tom who tensed up as she tried to lean on him. "Why are all boys so frustrating? Oh, well of course I don't mean you Tom!" she grabbed onto his arm and wouldn't let go.

Rolling her eyes, Narcissa spoke up. "Is it the Lestrange boy again?"

"Who else would it be?" She attempted to fake a swoon to land her in Toms' arms only to fall down against the empty spot next to her on the couch where Tom had vacated the moment she had let go of his arm.

Ally who had gone rigid the moment she had seen Bella enter the room, didn't take her eyes off of the girl in front of her. While her expression showed nothing of her feelings, Tom took note of her eyes, which held a strange mixture of both wariness and hatred. He couldn't help but agree with her eyes' assessment of the youngest Black girl. He had always been weirded out by her. She had an annoying habit of attempting to flirt with him.

When she had first been introduced to him, the flirting wasn't bad, and was easily put aside as hero-worship and admiration, but two years later, and he wasn't trying to kid himself anymore; now it was just down-right annoying, and disturbing. He looked over at Ally and barely caught a glimpse of the confused look she had on her face before she seemed to shrug it off.

"As interesting as I am sure it would be to hear what he did this time, I have to say that we really don't have time for it. We were in the middle of studying and preparing for tomorrows' lessons." Lucius said, only to glance over at Ally confused as she started picking up her things.

Ally looked up and gave a smile that could easily be interpreted as a wince as she stood up with her bag. "Sorry Luc, I don't feel very well, I thought I might try laying down to see if that would help at all." With that she turned and walked out of the room.

Lucius, Tom and Narcissa all looked at each-other in confusion before their thoughts were again interrupted by Bella butting in once again. "What a strange girl. I don't see how you three can stand her; she is just so weird." She started examining her fingernails and missed the look of disdain that Tom aimed her way. "But since you guys aren't studying anymore, can you believe Rodolphus?" Bella got up and started pacing, and with each sweep of the room, got subtly closer and closer to Tom.

Tom whom was once again lost in thought didn't notice how close she had gotten until she was practically on top of him. Heading towards the door Ally had left from Tom spoke up. "I just remembered I had a meeting with Professor Slughorn, I will catch up with you guys later, don't wait up." he virtually ran out the door to get out of Bella's reach. Neither Tom, who was busy escaping, nor Bella, who was too busy mooning over Tom, noticed the look that passed between Cissa and Lucius. Neither had missed the fact that the door both Tom and Ally had left through led to the deeper dungeons, and not to the dorms or the Potions classroom.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ally couldn't believe it, she was so mad at herself. In her rush to leave the room, she had taken the wrong door, and rather than look like an idiot, had tried to find a different way to her dorm; which had succeeded in only one thing, getting her completely and utterly lost. The fact that she was lost was a huge thing for her, seeing as she had had a habit of walking through the dungeons so often with her pseudo-father ever since the middle of her first year. She thought she knew the dungeons like the back of her hand, but apparently, she didn't.

Continuing on her way, Ally could only hope that she would stumble along something she recognized and be able to make her way back to the common room. Looking around her, she took note of the state of the walls and floors around her; their dusty condition telling her more than any other person could. She knew the house-elves cleaned and dusted the castle all over, and that Hogwarts was very well maintained, but the fact that it wasn't clean down here, and from the look of it, it hadn't been cleaned in a while. This could only mean that no one ever came down here.

Frustrated, she kicked the wall, and stumbled back in surprise; the wall moved back and to the right, leaving an opening that led to who knew where. Every instinct she had screamed at her to run the other way, and not look back, but something in her also wanted to know what was through that entrance. Pulling out her wand, she lifted it up and cast a quick _Lumos_. Ally's eyes widened in surprise when even with her wand she could barely make out the floor, let alone any walls. Going against her better judgment, she prepared herself for the worst, and stepped into the darkened room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tom shook his head, and continued on his way. He couldn't for the life of him, figure out where it was that Ally had run off to. He knew she had gone out the wrong door, and figured he could direct her back to the dorm when he got out into the hall with her, but unfortunately, when he got out there, she hadn't been there. He had however just barely caught sight of her walking around a corner; so he had done the only thing he could think of as sensible, and followed her. Unfortunately it also turned out, she had a habit of walking quite fast, because by the time he had rounded the corner, she was already out of sight.

He had followed the corridor for quite some time, and had to wonder if she knew where she was going at all or just wandering aimlessly hoping to find her way. Either way, he knew that this corridor led deeper and deeper into the dungeons. Hoping to catch up with her, before she got herself even more lost, Tom picked up his pace. He turned the corner just in time to catch her walking into some kind of hidden cache in the wall.

Tom shook his head, thinking to himself that only a fool would just walk into some hidden room without a thought or care in the world. An ear piercing shriek filled the air and had him cursing to himself before whipping out his wand and running to the hole in the wall without a second thought. Tom entered the room and found himself with an armload of Ally. His eyes widened in surprise before morphing into a look of confusion. A quick sweep of what he could see in the room told him that either she had screamed for the fun of it, or that he needed to go deeper into the room to see what had scared her.

Tom figured that Ally wasn't the type to just scream for fun, so he took hold of Ally's shoulders and moved her back a step to look her in the face. As he was about a head taller than her, he bent down so he was eye to eye with her before he started speaking. "Hey, are you alright? What happened?"

Tom had started looking at her up and down, to make sure she wasn't horribly injured, when her body started shaking. Startled that she was so scared that she was crying he looked up at her to tell her everything would be alright, and had to pause in confusion; she wasn't crying, she was laughing. So much so that her body was shaking with the laughter. He found he could only blink and stare in confusion.

Ally calmed down enough to nod her head, "Yeah, I am fine, sorry about that. It is so dark in here, that I could barely see where I was going and walked face first into a large spider web. It surprised me, I am sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing, it's not like you gave me a heart-attack on purpose." She grinned at the sly look he sent her way.

"Of course that was my intent!" Laughing she turned around. "Anyways, now that you are here, you can help me, I was trying to figure out what is in this room, and why it's here."

Tom raised an eyebrow before she shoved his shoulder playfully. "I mean as in why is there a hidden room in probably the most unused part of the entire dungeon. What is it here for, what was it used for?"

Tom shook his head. "Do you realize you sound like a Ravenclaw, with their ever continuous quest for more knowledge on whatever it is they find." Her eyes widened in a quick note of recognition, and something deeper, something he would almost call longing. He took quick note of her response filing it away for later use, if ever there was need for it.

Clearing her throat Ally drew his attention away from his inner musings. "You realize the same could be said for you. Many Ravenclaws are also well known for their book smarts and their love of reading; both of which I have to say are qualities you possess."

Tom had to stop himself from scoffing and snapping out an insult; after all she was one to talk, but then it hit him. How could she know the ins and outs of the Ravenclaw house and mentality? She had only been here for a few days, hardly enough time to study the different psyches of the four great houses. He thought out the ideals of a Slytherin and tried to compare it to Ally. Strangely, she didn't really fit in with the normal classifications of Slytherin. Actually now that he really thought about it, his crack about her sounding like a Ravenclaw fit. If he were to compare her to any of the houses, Ravenclaw fit her like a glove.

Cutting his thoughts short he looked over at Ally who had already started her continued search of the room. He figured it didn't really matter if she was more like a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor than a Slytherin, everyone in Hogwarts knew that she had only been put in Slytherin because the fifth year Slytherin girls happened to be the smallest group of the bunch. She hadn't been sorted by the hat, so even if she fit one of the other houses better, she was already a member of the Slytherin house.

He found himself walking over to her, and walking by her side, and together they searched the room. Tom found candles around the room and to help get a better idea the size of the room he lit all he could find. Together, Tom looked around the now fully lit room, and was amazed at its sheer size. He knew that Hogwarts was a magic school, and its very foundation had magic ingrained in it, but for some reason, it wasn't until he saw rooms such as this. Ones that to the very core didn't make sense; their proportions not making sense in the scheme of things when it came to the size.

He knew roughly where they would be on the floor above, and if it weren't for the height of the ceiling, he wouldn't be able to believe that just 12 feet above them was a storage room, generally used for storing broken chairs and tables. The whole concept of said storage room made no sense; being magical in nature, any student or staff member could use a simple charm to repair anything that breaks. The nonsense of such a room almost made him chuckle, but in the end, it was again the sight of the room that stopped him

The height of the room rivaled the Great Hall, and the size was enormous. The Hangings on the wall were clearly Slytherin in color, and clearly quite old; possibly even dating back to the time of the founders. Ally stepped away from Tom and walked over to a writing desk on the far side of the room; running her hands over all the covers on the books that littered the desk. Ending on one particularly large book. Tom watched as she opened the musty tome and attempted to decipher the writing.

Tom continued to look around while Ally appeared enamored in her book. He lifted a candle and walked to the other side of the room to take in more of his surroundings. The room was long, and seemed to be fully furnished; containing a bed, dressers, wall hangings, fireplace, bookshelves, and a writing desk which was currently occupied by Ally. Moving over to the dressers, he opened them and browsed through the clothes held within. What he found there wasn't actually all that amazing, after all the hangings on the wall had hinted at how old the room was, so the clothing from another, older era didn't faze him a bit.

The loud flipping of pages and grumbling of the only other occupant in the room had him looking back over his shoulder. Walking back to her, he couldn't help but wonder what the problem was; she seemed to understand his pondering though, "It's this stupid book! Its absolute gibberish, and it's frustrating the hell out of me."

Coming to stand beside Ally, Tom looked over her shoulder and had to stifle a gasp, the book was written in a different language, but it was one he could read just as easily as he breathed. Yet, as he added up all the pieces: the old clothing, the wall hangings, the writing, it all made sense; this was the room of one Salazar Slytherin. Or at least one of his descendants. He picked up the book, and started reading the written language that had passed down to him. The written language of Parseltongue.

Ally looked at Tom in amazement as he poured through the ancient book, taking in and seemingly reading the strange looking language. "Wait, can you read that?" she asked him. Tom, startled out of his musings, looked up from the book at Ally's' intense expression. "Well? Can you?"

"Not necessarily, perhaps I am just entertained by all the curlicues to the strange new language this tome seems to be written in."

"Oh really? Well, I happen to think it would be amazing if you could read it you know. If nothing else, you could read it to me, perhaps tell me what it says. Maybe even teach me to read it?" She asked hopefully.

Tom looked at her amazed for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Alright, for the sake of this argument, let's say that I can read this, and you say you want to learn the language, but I get the feeling that as soon as you heard it, if I knew how to speak it, you would run away in terror."

Ally frowned, "And for the sake of argument, what exactly would you call the language in that book? If it makes you feel better, I promise I won't bug out on you, after all I have been through, I doubt anything would or even could phase me."

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Even if I were to tell you it was some strange language like Parseltongue or something like that?" Tom decided to throw it out there like a joke, and see how she would take it.

Ally surprised him when she cocked her head to the side and seemed to ponder it for a moment before taking the book from him and looking at the writing for a moment. Smiling she looked back up at him. "I guess if it really were Parseltongue I would have to say I could see it, I mean Parseltongue is really quite a beautiful language, and very swirlyish in the way it sounds and is spoken, so that would make sense that the written version would have loads of curlicues."

It was Tom's turn to stare in surprise. "Wait, you have heard Parseltongue before?"

Her grin surprised him. "Now see, I say that I have heard Parseltongue instead of freaking out that you say the book is written in it, and instead of saying you can teach me, you flip out? I am kind of confused at the turn about."

"So then you have heard it?"

"Dear Gods, yes I have heard Parseltongue spoken before. Even been in a few places that I probably shouldn't have been because of a Parselmouth."

"And you aren't running away screaming at the thought of me speaking such an evil language?"

She scoffed at him. "Evil language? I don't care what the general population's thoughts are on Parselmouth's. As for me, if I were to think or say such things I would be labeled as a hypocrite!"

Taking a long look at the girl in front of him he took the book carefully from her and flipped to a random page before he started speaking in a voice that was more hiss than anything else. "This specific part of the book is more diary than anything else, but the glimpses I caught when I was flipping through it earlier did show me that it has more than just daily life in it. There were potion recipes as well as spells. My guess would be that whoever stayed in this room..."

"Was either Salazar Slytherin or a descendant of his?" she finished for him. At his slow nod of assent, she continued. "That was my guess as well, but you never actually answered my earlier question, could you teach me?"

He stared at her blankly for a moment before thinking it over. "I didn't answer because I don't know if I could or not. I may be able to teach you to read it, but I don't know if I could teach you to speak it. Truthfully I don't even know if I can teach you to read all it's a skill generally only passed down through your ancestry. Although, if you know someone else that can speak it I guess there is hope that it could possibly be taught, unless they are related to Slytherin in some way or another."

She thought it over for a minute before she gave him a smile that had him backing away in worry. "So will you then? Try and teach me?"

Tom looked her over again before shutting the book. "It's getting late, we should head back before we get in trouble for being out past curfew." He headed out the door before she could say anything else. He did notice that she had hedged the comment that was somewhat posed as a question about the person she knew.

She ran out the door after him and nearly knocked him to the floor. He had stopped outside the door to wait for her, only for her to crash into his back. Ally steadied them both before he started walking again. She figured she wouldn't ever really get an answer from him about him teaching her, so she started to follow him down the corridor. It was then quite a surprise when he came to a stop and started speaking to her. "I guess I could give it a try, teaching you to read the book," he held up the tome that she hadn't even really noticed that he had brought with them. "I won't make any promises, but I will give it a definite try."

She silently ginned at his back as he started walking again, and continued on after him. She almost had to stop herself from shouting for joy, but kept it in. The walk back didn't take nearly as long as it had to get there, but Ally figured that had to do with the fact that Tom knew where he was headed, whereas she hadn't had any clue as to where she was going.

Their arrival back to the common room stirred quite the commotion; apparently Tom never went anywhere with any girls whose name wasn't Narcissa, and everyone knew she was already called for, even if she herself wouldn't admit it. So their arrival into the common room, just as curfew was falling was quite the thing. Lucius seemed to be throwing Tom knowing looks that did no more than make him scowl in response. Ally headed to the fifth year dorms, having found herself extremely tired, only to be headed off at the door by Narcissa.

"Where the heck have you two been for so long, and what have you been doing?"

The hissed question seemed to amuse Ally more than annoy her, but she motioned for Cissa to follow her into the room; as she was getting ready for bed she explained, within reason and leaving out a few details, most of what had happened earlier in the evening. In the end, even though Cissy had all the questions she could think of answered, she decided to keep an eye on Tom and Ally, because something about the way they seemed to act around each-other now that they were back made her think about where they would find themselves within the next few days, or weeks or possibly even months.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The weeks seemed to pass by in a blur, as Ally integrated herself back into the routine of school. She got up, followed shortly there-after by the ever entertaining job of waking up Narcissa. She had found early on, that despite her first day there, Narcissa usually slept in as long as possible. Beauty rest, she called it. Waking her up was almost a part time job in Ally's opinion, after all she kept finding more interesting ways of doing it.

After getting Narcissa started for the day, Ally would work her way around a shower, brushing her teeth and getting dressed and ready for the day, before patiently reading a book until Narcissa would trudge out of the bathroom and ask her if she was ready to head down to breakfast. At which point, the two girls would head out of the dormitory, and through the common room and up to the Great Hall. More often than not, they would join Tom and Lucius at their usual spot at the Slytherin Table, although there were a few times that they miraculously arrived at the table first.

Everyone had their own breakfast routine that they would follow every morning. Lucius would openly flirt with both herself and Narcissa, between polishing off whatever he deemed worthy of gracing his plate for the day. Narcissa would pick at a slice of toast or something else that was almost insubstantial while furiously blushing and brushing off Lucius' attempts at getting her to eat more than a slice of bread. And Tom, would always have his head in a book first thing in the morning, before finally putting it down, and looking around at the wide selection of food. Ally herself couldn't understand why he would even consider contemplating it, after all he always went and ate the same thing every morning. Biscuits and whatever selection of fruit they had that morning; though she had noticed he seemed to favor whatever melons they happened to have, if they had that option.

After breakfast, she would continue once again with her routine of going to classes, accompanied by one of her three friends, though more often than not, by all three. Once again the day would be broken up by the arrival of lunch, which was always similar to breakfast, though the food would be different, and Narcissa would eat a bit more than a slice of toast. Lunch was again followed by more classes, and then the ever fun free time that they had before dinner.

Most days they would spend it outside around the lake, where Lucius would pick back up with the flirting, though honestly Ally never really saw much of an end to his flirting with Cissa. Tom would again finish off whatever part of the book he had in hand, before looking up and rolling his eyes at Lucius. While they continued doing their routine, Tom would quietly teach her the strange language of Parseltongue. Somehow she would get pulled up in the middle of the lesson into some kind of a twirly waltz with Lucius for a minute, to music she was sure only he could hear, before she was rolling on the ground from laughter.

He would then try and coax Tom into dancing before he would back off when Tom would scowl and point his wand at him in a silent threat. Luc as always would shrug his shoulders before looking back at Cissa with a grin, and then would transfigure a rock or other items into a flower or other various baubles for her. Though she scoffed and pretended to throw them away, Ally knew Cissa secretly liked and kept the items Luc would make for her. She had caught her one evening putting that day's item away into her secret stash in her trunk.

Their late afternoon antics were followed shortly by dinner which like both breakfast and lunch didn't much vary, except that Lucius would always stare at Narcissa as she piled her plate high with food and somehow managed to tuck it all away into her thin frame. Ally herself always laughed at it, wondering why she didn't just spread it out throughout the day, but just accepted it as a weird quirk of her room-mate whom she had come to consider as her best friend.

Dinner would be followed by the four of them returning to the common room to complete that night's homework or however much more they felt like doing, before they would chat about the day, and joke, and laugh and talk about absolutely nothing. Tom and she would quietly continue their Parseltongue lessons in the corner away from prying eyes and ears, while Lucius and Narcissa would flirt and argue like a married couple. And as the fire in the common room would die out, they would find themselves yawning and nodding off before deciding to call it quits for the day, and that it was time for bed. They would head their separate ways, the boys to their dorm and the girls to theirs. Ally and Cissa would chat as they changed for bed, and got ready, and even as they lay down they would chat some more, before one or both would drift off into that wonderful land of sleep; and in the morning, when Ally woke up, they would start the whole process all over again.

Weekends would spice it up of course, with the Hogsmead visits and Quidditch matches. Ally still found it funny that Luc, whom in the future would so ardently make sure his son played on the house team, didn't play the game himself. Despite that, Ally was having the time of her life, and wouldn't change a thing. She couldn't believe how easily she was able to fit in. She felt bad at first when she realized that she was having fun and forgetting about her brother and that any day she could be going back home, but as the days passed, and October turned into November, and November into December, guilt turned into acceptance. She finally came to the conclusion and accepted that whatever happened would happen, and she could live with that.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It almost surprised her how much time had passed, when they were informed during Potions a few days later that the Visus Spiritus potion would be done the next day. It had been simmering for quite a while, and during that time they had worked on and made many others, but for some reason, she was super anxious to see how it would turn out. The entire rest of the day, she was occupied with wondering about it. Her three companions definitely noticed something was up; and that night Narcissa brought it up as they got ready for bed.

Ally had shrugged it off as nothing but nerves for getting such an advanced potion wrong, but in truth, she knew that wasn't what it was. She was interested in what the potion was going to do. Professor Slughorn had told them what it would do, of course, but she was more anxious than most to get to the effects of the potion. The Visus Spiritus was supposed to give them a moment of perfect future clarity. Or that's what the professor had said. But like she always did, she had researched the potion, and found out for herself, that the professor hadn't really told them the whole truth. It was supposed to give them the effects of a seer. For one moment, one vision, they would see something in their future, no telling when, or what, but it would be a true vision of the spirit.

She had of course rolled her eyes at the knowledge that once again the Professor had failed to tell them the whole story, but keeping it to herself, she had eagerly anticipated the day that she could try out the potion. She had secret hopes of seeing when she would return, but knowing she couldn't control the vision, she silently promised herself, no matter what she saw, she wouldn't be too horribly disappointed.

So of course when morning came and went Ally went about her usual routine, with much added eagerness, and was smiling much more than usual during breakfast. Thinking quietly to herself about all the possibilities of what she would possibly see, she barely covered the surprised squeak that popped out of her mouth when she noticed Luc's face about two inches from her own. "Are you back in the real world, mon seul et unique?"

Ally found herself blinking silently at Lucius before she gave up trying to figure out what he had said. She knew he had a habit of calling her pet names in French, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what he had said this time. "Uh, yeah, sorry, my mind isn't all that here this morning for some reason!" She gave him a small smile as she turned back to eating.

Looking back up she noticed Tom giving her a funny look but she waved it off as his concern about how she had been acting. Finishing up their breakfasts, Ally practically ran to their Potions lesson, dragging poor Narcissa in her wake. Tom and Lucius followed sedately behind them, and when they arrived, they seated themselves in their current assigned seats. Tom and she talked sedately while they waited for class to start, or at least Tom talked sedately. He usually quizzed her on the previous days' Parseltongue lesson, before class started.

So far, she had quite surprised and amused him. She learned much quicker than he had expected, and was even able to slowly, but surely understand the language. He had looked it up, but next he figured he might try teaching her to speak it. There were documented cases of one or two being taught to properly speak the language of the snakes, and he didn't see why she couldn't be the next.

Their talking was soon interrupted. "Settle down, settle down." Professor Slughorn looked around him at the students who had already been settled, but had been talking sedately. "Right. Yes. Today's Lesson." He looked around him for a moment as though he was lost. "Ah, Yes, I remember! Our Visus Spiritus potions! I see you are all sitting in front of your cauldrons, so now I shall come around and inspect your potion. If it is correct, you shall receive top marks on it of course, and then you may test your potion. If not, then you might get lucky and another pair may let you try theirs, but they may choose not to as well. If not, you will have to wait until I am done inspecting all the potions. At which point I will give you a bit of a batch I made a bit earlier. So, now, on to the inspecting!"

Slughorn slowly made his way around the room, giving nods of approval and the occasional shake of his head. Tom and Ally looked at each-other before starting up their earlier quiz, waiting for their turn. As the professor made his way over Ally started to fidget, but before she could get into all out twitching, Slughorn looked at their potion, smiled and said a succinct 'perfect' before moving on to the next pair.

Ally and Tom congratulated each-other before each ladling out a single portion. Together they watched as both Lucius and Narcissa's teams also got top marks, before themselves ladling out the correct amount. The four friends looked at each-other before tipping up their vials in a silent salute. Tom and Ally looked back at one another, before Tom smirked and said 'bottoms up!' without further ado at the same time they both tipped back their heads, and took the potion, eagerly anticipating what they would see; And almost immediately they were sucked into their separate visions.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ally looked around the room she found herself standing in. It was a warm and cheerful room. Lit by a fire. It had warm creams and soft green tones to the decorations around it. It wasn't so horribly clean, sparkling to the point where you were afraid to touch anything or sit down, but it looked lived in. Further inspection showed her a quaint sized Christmas tree in the corner, with packages spilling out all over. Looking up, she saw a taller, red headed older woman walk into the room.

Fear gripped her as she worried for a moment that she would be caught trespassing, before the woman looked up and walked right through her. Ally had of course gasped, because she had seen an almost exact duplicate of her face. Sharper features, but she was sure that the woman she was looking at was herself in the future. Watching herself, Ally could only wonder when this was, and what she was up to.

Her older self was putting a few presents under the tree, looking almost sadly at the packages, before coming and standing at the side table Ally was behind. She was looking fondly at a few photographs, stroking them fondly, when she heard a door shut. Looking up in obvious excitement, her older self was getting ready to go to whomever it was walking through the door, when she suddenly stopped with a strange expression on her face.

Ally watched in abject horror as she seemed to teeter on her heels before falling backwards through the floor. Confused, she looked up at the doorway in time to catch the date on a day calendar on a table beside the doorway, and the handsome young man that walked through the door, who looked around in confusion, before she was whisked away to the hallways of Hogwarts.

Ally looked around once again, trying to get her bearings, before she rolled her eyes. She always seemed to end up at this particular set of stairs. Looking down, she watched in surprise as Severus Snape ran up to her unconscious body, with a still fourteen year old Draco Malfoy in tow. Sending Malfoy off to what she assumed was the hospital wing, she felt herself being pulled out of the vision. The last thing she saw was Snape speaking her name at her older self in obvious worry and confusion.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Eyes clearing, Ally shook her head to clear away the last of the strange half asleep feeling still gripping onto her mind. Looking up, she saw a younger face of the handsome young man who had walked into what she assumed had been her future living room in this time, and somehow it didn't bother her, she smiled at him. "Welcome back!" As his head finally cleared, or so she assumed, he started looking confused, when he got a strange look on his face. She couldn't tell, but she would almost call it a strange wonder and muted, mostly hidden flushed look. From Anger, happiness or something else she didn't know.

His look worried her a little, but as it hit him that he was staring at her, or at least through her, he looked away. Wondering what he had seen it suddenly hit her, that it might not have been the best idea to let him drink the potion. Even though she felt a strong pull to this boy, if she had seen something five years in her future, what's to say Tom hadn't seen something ten or twenty years into his own. She looked away in abject horror at the thought that the boy beside her was already possibly planning his reign as the scourge known as Voldemort. The fact that she had been ecstatic to know when she would be returning home, was suddenly and strangely replaced by mute worry and a strange sadness she couldn't explain.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ally had had a long week. The potion she and Tom had taken hadn't helped make it any easier; and her three friends had noticed the shift in her behavior throughout the rest of the day. They had all had the same potion; all had visions of the future. Luc and Cissa had laughed about it earlier in the week, joking around about all four of them talking about what they saw. So of course at lunch the two of them had brought it up. Unfortunately neither Ally nor Tom had said anything. Neither had said much of anything at all since the look they shared after they had awoken from the effects of the potion. The day had passed in unusual silence.

Ally had gone to bed, silently thankful that the next day was Saturday, as well as a Hogsmead visit. So if she really wanted to, she could get away with pretending to be sick without worrying about being pestered. She had gone to sleep with a slight smile on her face.

What she hadn't planned on however, was being so exhausted that she slept in long enough that she woke up to something that had her smiling in amusement. Narcissa had crawled into bed with her and lay on her side face to face with her, waiting until she opened her eyes. "Good morning." Cissa had cheerfully greeted her, before a clouded look came over her face. "Are... are you feeling... better?"

The smile on Ally's face fell away. "What do you mean?"

Cissa put her head on her hand. "Yesterday, after Potions, you got really distant. I couldn't help but feel that the potion had something to do with it. I still can't help but feel like you were mad at us."

Ally looked aside for a moment as she thought about it. "I'm sorry about that. Truth is, there is a lot of things I can't really explain right now. I wouldn't even know where to start, and even if I did, I doubt you would be able to believe most of it. Heck, I don't even believe most of it, and I am living it!" Looking Narcissa in the eyes, she continued. "You were right when you said the potion was part of it. It brought up a lot of questions, as well as a concern or two, but yeah, I am better now."

Staring at her for a minute, Narcissa nodded her head. "That's good. I understand you need time, and time is what I will give you. I know that you will talk to me whenever you are ready, and when you do, I will promise not to brush you off." Standing up Cissa held out her hand to Ally. "Now cheer up, it's almost Christmas, and we need to shop for presents!"

Ally grinned while taking the hand being offered. She had already talked to Headmaster Dippet about some kind of an allowance when it came to her staying at Hogwarts for the holiday. Hers was a strange case, and so he felt it necessary for her to fit in. Rather than letting her flounder while everyone else had bits of money to spend, he gave her a small bit of an allowance to spend for Christmas. Rushing through the process of getting ready, the two girls walked hand in hand to breakfast.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

At breakfast, Narcissa had dutifully informed the other half of their group that they were splitting up at some point for the duration of their Hogsmead visit. That way they could shop a bit for each-others' presents. Lucius smiled and nodded in agreement and understanding. So together they made plans to split into pairs. Narcissa and Ally would start out the day together, before they all met at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. At which point Ally and Narcissa would split up and Narcissa would pair up with Tom, while Ally would partner with Lucius.

Lucius had of course argued this very heatedly, before Tom shot him down. Tom had agreed with Narcissa's choice of groups. After all, who better than Cissa's best friend to help Lucius choose the perfect gift for Narcissa? Both girls had rolled their eyes at the logic, but Lucius seemed to agree readily enough after that. The four of them finished their breakfasts before heading off on their way to Hogsmead.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ally and Narcissa browsed the shelves of one of the many various shops littering the streets of Hogsmead. It had turned out to be harder to ditch the boys than the two girls had earlier anticipated. Though Tom himself had tried to drag Lucius along with him, in any direction other than the one the girls had taken, he found himself being pulled into various stores, many of which the girls seemed to be in. Narcissa had of course thrown a fit each and every time; threatening not to get him a present at all if he kept it up. This had worked better than anything else had, and Tom was finally able to drag away a dejected looking Lucius.

Picking up a random object she spoke up. "So what are you getting Luc for Christmas anyways?"

Narcissa paused before grinning. "I could always send him something like Poison Ivy, and disguise it as Mistletoe or something."

Ally looked at what she held before dropping it quickly back down at the answer. "You realize that he would take that as an open invitation to kiss you right? Unless of course that is what you are hoping for!" She grinned at Narcissa's beet red face.

"N-no! Anyways, what are you getting Tom? I noticed you two seem to be getting closer!" Cissa nudged Ally's arm in a joking manner.

"What! What are you talking about?"

Narcissa grinned. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way that you two have been hanging around each-other all the time. After class, before bed. Heads huddled together whispering secret nothings to each-other in the dark."

"Secret nothings? Whatever! He is helping me with class work and teaching me something." Narcissa raised her eyes in amusement. "Look, I would tell you more about it, except that it's not exactly my secret to give!"

"Ah-hah! So you are whispering secret nothings to each-other!"

Ally rolled her eyes. "No he is just teaching me another language!"

Narcissa blinked in confusion. "How exactly is that a secret? I mean..." she trailed off before a strange look came over her face. "Wait, as far as I know, Tom only knows two languages, and he has refused to teach anyone his second." Ally's abashed look confirmed her suspicions, and she grinned. "So he is teaching you..." Cissa paused. "Well, let's just say he is teaching you. I do have to say though, that he must like you if he is teaching you, because he continues to refuse Luc every time he is asked to teach Luc his 'other' language."

Ally stared at Narcissa for what seemed like hours before looking away. "You realize you never answered my question."

"And you never answered mine."

Ally looked back at Narcissa. "Well that's simple enough. I was going to get him a book. He is top of the class, and it seems to me he feels as though everyone else is holding him back. So I was going to find him a book of advanced potions or something. Something darker, like Moste Potente Potions seems more like something he would enjoy, though I doubt even if I could find it, that I could afford it."

Cissa seemed to ponder this for but a moment before nodding. "Your right, I bet he would love a book like that. He is always grumbling to Luc about wanting to make some more advanced potions and such. I know you don't have a lot, so how about this, I will help you get the book and other items, and rather than worrying about paying me back or anything, you can convince Tom to teach Luc and me his second language." Narcissa nodded and smiled. "Yeah, that's what we'll do. It would be fun. All four of us knowing a secret language. No one else being able to understand us!"

Ally had been ready to disagree with the whole thing the moment Cissa had offered, but as she thought about it, she realized how big a help it would be. Though Dippet had allowed her a bit of money, it was small enough that she wouldn't be able to buy more than a small trinket or two for her friends. The more she thought about it though, the less she liked the idea. Aside from doubting she could convince Tom to teach the other two Parseltongue, she would feel horrible about borrowing any money from Narcissa.

While Ally had been pondering over her thoughts, Narcissa had already started dragging her out the door, and down the street. Before either of them knew it, they had found themselves in front of the bookstore. Narcissa looked over at Ally before rolling her eyes. "And just so you know, if you're worried about borrowing the money, don't. It's not mine, it's my parents, and it's almost expected of me to spend obscene amounts of it. The more I spend, the happier they get. So it would just make them happy. Twisted logic, I know, but it's true! So stop worrying about it and just agree ok?"

Before Ally could answer though, they were greeted by the sight of Tom and Luc exiting the bookstore. Tom nodded at them before quickly dragging off Lucius before he could get into the hellos and the flirting. Both girls watched them leave before Narcissa gave Ally a look that said she expected an affirmative answer. "Fine, I won't argue about it. I won't like it, but I won't argue!" Narcissa grinned before yanking Ally the rest of the way.

Together they browsed the shelves, silently looking for the potions book. The minutes passed by with no luck on either girls end. Ally was slowly getting fed up with the useless search when one of the bookstore workers walked by. "Oh! Miss, hold on, can you help us find something?"

The woman stopped and smiled cheerfully, "Of course, what are you looking for?"

Narcissa spoke before Ally had the chance. "Well, we are looking for an advanced potions book, but the one we want the most is Moste Potente Potions."

The woman's eyes went wide in surprise. "Uh, unfortunately, we don't really sell such books to the younger students. It's not that we can't it's just that we don't want to be held responsible for a first year blowing themselves up or a third year growing a set of horns or something horrible like that."

Ally looked over at Cissa before looking back at the woman. "Well I can definitely assure you that it won't be for a first or third year. It's a gift for a fifth year. He is top of the class, and could easily make the seventh year potions, if not more advanced ones. What with our O.W.L.S. coming up, I can easily assure you that he won't have time to do much more than read through it."

Narcissa nodded, "It's true, half the time he has to correct the teacher, before our Professor botches the potion!"

The woman looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I guess I can see what I can do for you, give me a minute to see what we have, as I said we don't usually sell them to the students, and therefore they are in the back." The woman walked away.

Cissa and Ally looked at each-other and smiled. "Hopefully they have it. I wasn't joking when I said he would love it. He actually tried to get it from the restricted section once for a bit of 'light reading'!"

Ally laughed at that. Horribly reminded of a moment in her second year, when an eager Hermione had dropped a humongous book onto a table and called it 'light reading'. Narcissa smiled at her as the woman came back out holding a book in her hands. "You two girls are actually very lucky. This is the last copy we have. It's an older book, and they don't really make many new copies anymore."

The woman led them to the counter to wrap the book. As she rung it up, Ally winced at the price, while Narcissa just waved her off and paid the woman. Together they made their way out the door and on to the next shop. Together the two girls continued on with their shopping. Picking up a nice cloak for Luc from Ally. He had been complaining that his current one just didn't fit him anymore. Narcissa herself had chosen a new set of potions items for Tom, to go well with Ally's present, and as a joke, she got Luc a set of beauty products; Ally had rolled her eyes and shook her head then entire way to the Three Broomsticks.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lunch was fairly uneventful. Aside from Luc trying to sneak a peek into their bags, only to be hit upside the head by Tom, the three friends talked over school-work, impending workloads with the upcoming O.W.L.S. as well as just joking with each-other in general. When it came time to pay for their portion of the meal Lucius waved them all off and took care of it himself.

As the four of them made ready to part ways yet again, Luc once again pretended not to know that he wasn't supposed to be partnered with Narcissa and made to take her arm in his before almost falling over when she sidestepped him in lieu of Tom's outstretched hand. Together the two ran off and were out of site before either Luc or Ally knew what to make of it. Raising an eyebrow Ally walked up to Luc's arm, and wrapped hers around it before slowly making her way down the street in the opposite direction.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So Narcissa, mon amour, what have you gotten me for Christmas this year?"

Ally looked up from her dinner in amusement. Ever since Tom and Narcissa had walked off together, Luc had spent the entire time they had together interrogating her about what Narcissa had gotten him. Ally had just smiled and told him to wait for Christmas. He of course hadn't liked that answer and when the four of them had gotten together for dinner, he kept asking Cissa for hints.

"For the last time Lucius Malfoy, I am not going to tell you what I got you, and if you don't stop asking me about it, you won't get anything!" Ally snickered as Lucius started pouting.

Companionable silence filled the air, broken up by the natural and continuous noises of their fellow students eating and chatting amongst one another. Lucius decided to once again speak up. "So, Ally..."

"You are going to get the same answer from me Luc, I am not going to tell you what she got you!" Narcissa and Tom smiled in amusement.

"Actually I wasn't going to ask about that. Obviously the Holidays are starting, and tomorrow the train leaves, but I was wondering if you were going to be on it or not? You haven't told us whether or not you are going to be heading home to spend it with your family or not..." Lucius trailed off as Ally seemed to close in on herself. He wasn't the only one to notice. Cissa and Tom both saw the sad look fall over her.

"Luc, Tom and I will be staying here for the holidays, so it's not like you would be alone if you decided to stay!" Narcissa decided to chime in.

Ally remained silently staring at her plate on the table. "Hey, Ally, are you alright?" Tom asked.

Ally found herself no longer hungry. "Yeah. I am fine..." She trailed off. "Actually I am kind of tired, I am going to head out for a bit tonight." She got up and walked out of the Great Hall without waiting for their acknowledgment.

Luc, Tom and Cissa looked at one another before coming to a silent agreement. Cissa got up and followed her out of the room.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ally wasn't really sure where she was going, but she found herself sitting on the shore of the Black Lake. She hadn't really thought much about what being in the past would mean when it came to the holidays. Even back home she hadn't really fully spent it with her family. Her parents were dead, and though her brother and she had a tradition of not opening each-others' presents until they met up with each-other for breakfast, he still tended to spend it with his friends. She tended to spend it studying or keeping her pseudo father Professor Snape company.

She was so lost in thought that it took her a minute before she noticed the presence of a person sitting down beside her. She continued looking at the moon shimmering on the lake, while the silence between the two of them dragged on. It wasn't long before Ally let out a long sigh. "What's it like Cissa?"

The reply came quickly. "What?"

Ally looked over at her friend. "Having a family."

Narcissa's confusion was easily seen in her eyes. "But, what about your brother? Your parents?"

"I don't have any parents." Narcissa's eyes widened in surprise. "They died when I was only two and a half years old."

"Oh my God! What about your brother?"

"He was only twelve months old when they sent him to live with our aunt and uncle; our mothers sister. I was sent to live with someone else. Truth is, I didn't meet him in person until my second year, and even then I didn't know it was my brother until they told me."

"Why did they separate you? Why not send you both to your aunt and uncle?"

"It was to protect us. My parents didn't just die; they were killed." A gasp filled the air. "The man that did it, tried to kill my brother, and failed, so to protect him, he was hidden with our mother's family; in the Muggle world. I wasn't there when it happened, so they decided to keep us apart." Ally took a deep breath before she continued on. "In a way I have a dad; he adopted me when he found out what had happened to my parents. So it wasn't like I didn't have someone, but I never knew what it was like to have a real family. Dad and Harry, my brother, don't exactly get along." She said it with a smile.

"You are fond of them both. And in your own way, I think that's what having a family is like. Families have their quarrels, their arguments, but they have the one who holds them together. Families make their traditions, and even when they are apart, they have the ones they love in their heart, so that they always feel like they have a place that they belong."

Ally's smile faded. "Truth is, I don't know where I belong. I don't always feel like I belong with my brother; he has his own friends, his own life. His own world, apart from me. We are close, don't get me wrong, and his friends are great. But we grew up apart, and sometimes I feel like he isn't really even my brother at all. Like as though I don't even really know him. It's like he is in a world all his own."

Narcissa wrapped an arm around Ally in comfort. "Well, you could always belong here with us!" she said with a grin.

"No I can't, not really. If you knew the truth, you would hate me; all of you would."

Narcissa remained quiet knowing that if she spoke right away, she would probably spook the other girl and be pushed away. The truth would be revealed when Ally was ready, and Narcissa had made a promise not to brush her off. After a long moment of silence Narcissa finally spoke up. "I don't hate easily. I can't say much for Luc or Tom, but unlike them, I don't easily begrudge people. I promise whatever is said between us, stays between us unless you tell me otherwise."

Ally looked up and nodded, before laying her head on her legs. "The truth is, the school I started going to as soon as I came of age for it was Hogwarts." Narcissa's face must have shown her confusion because Ally continued. "I am from here, just not from _here_." The other girl was obviously and thoroughly confused. "I was born in 1990. To a couple whom had graduated Hogwarts a year or so before."

Cissa looked at her with a 'yeah right expression before speaking up. "Alright then, if you really are from the future, what do I name my children?"

Ally grinned, "Your Son and only child will be named Draco Abraxis Malfoy; and he will be a right stuck up git."

Cissa chuckled before getting ready to ask another question, but Ally beat her to it. "Your sister Bellatrix Black? Will be Bellatrix Lestrange, and no children will come of her; which is a good thing considering she is insane. Your family home is at 12 Grimmauld place, and in one of the rooms there is a family tree that covers the walls. And when she gets mad at someone or feels as though they have betrayed the family, your mother burns their name and face from the family tree."

Narcissa's face had quickly changed to one of shock. "H-how... how could you know that?"

"Because in my time, your future, your brother Sirius Black is my brothers' Godfather. I have been told all about your ancestral home, and know about your history."

"But it's not possible!"

"How else could I know? You have told me all about your family, but not your house. I could even describe the details of Malfoy Manor for you like the back of my hand! How can you say it's not possible?"

"Because you can't go back in time, you would change the future!"

"Ever heard of a time-turner? I would say it's similar to my situation. With a time-turner you go back in time a few hours; why not longer? How could it not be possible to somehow be sent further back?"

Narcissa seemed to ponder this for a while, and Ally had no intention of interrupting her thoughts. Seeming to come to some kind of an end to her thoughts, she nodded and turned back to Ally. "Alright, let's say I believe what you're saying. Why aren't you afraid of changing the future?"

"Honestly? I am; but at the same time I figure that whatever harm I could possibly cause has probably already affected my future. I doubt I would be here if I wasn't meant to be."

"That makes sense." Silence filled the air for another minute or two before Narcissa looked over at her. "What about Tom? You mentioned myself and Bella. And I am going to guess that since my sons name is Malfoy, that I will marry Luc, which tells me a bit about his future, but what about Tom? Also you said that if I knew the truth I would hate you; and I am not hating you yet!"

Ally tensed up at the mention of Tom, and the other girl noticed it right away. "It's Tom's future that would make me angry, isn't it?"

"Tom goes by a different name in my time..." Ally trailed off, before Cissa's raised eyebrow helped her to continue. "Voldemort, though some call him Lord Voldemort."

"You mean that whole I am Lord Voldemort thing Tom does with his name?"

"Yeah, I guess. Thing is, the Tom I know, the Tom that I have gotten to know, he isn't anything like the Tom of the future."

Narcissa's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" At Ally's hesitation, she urged her on. "Come on, you might as well tell me, it's not like you haven't already told me more than I would have known!"

Ally nodded before continuing. "Voldemort is... well I already told you Voldemort isn't like Tom. I would almost say that they are two different people. Tom has a sadistic sense of humor, but he is a Slytherin, it's almost expected of him, but he isn't sadistic; Voldemort is. Tom..."

Narcissa cut her off. "Tom is a smart man, with aspirations for a greater future."

"And Voldemort is evil. He kills without a thought, and wants to destroy anyone or anything with a connection to anything Muggle."

"What! No, Tom would never do that!"

"Voldemort..." Ally's voice started to break. "Voldemort killed my parents!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Luc looked over at Tom who hadn't stopped fidgeting ever since both Ally and Narcissa had taken off. "Tom, if you don't stop twitching, people are going to start thinking something is wrong. Wouldn't want Bella to come try and comfort you would you?"

Tom stopped moving immediately before a shudder rolled through him. "God, don't even joke about that. I think I just died a little bit inside."

Lucius' laughed as Tom looked back towards the doors. "Look Tom, I know you are worried, but Cissa is pretty good with people, and I am sure Ally will be back to her chipper self in the morning." Lucius paused. "Actually if I didn't know any better I would say that you like the girl. You've never worried about any other girls' feelings before. What's different about this one?"

Tom pondered this for a moment before answering. "Honestly I don't know. Something about her though, I feel drawn to helping her. It's weird."

Lucius quirked an eyebrow while a smirk appeared on his face. "Not really, it was bound to happen eventually Tom. You can't be a cold fish forever."

"Cold fish?"

"Yeah. Like I said before, you have never shown any form of interest for anyone, girl or otherwise."

"Just because you have a fascination with anything that moves, and even some that don't, doesn't mean that if I don't I am a cold fish!" said Tom in indignation.

Lucius grinned. "Oh really? Then what exactly would you call it?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "I would call it being interested in my studies. Girls get in the way of that."

Lucius pondered this for a time before nodding. "Alright, I can see your point, but this particular girl can match you wit for wit. She is just as smart as you and the fact that you got her something so nice for Christmas, kind of piques my interest."

Tom looked away. "So she interests me. Not surprising. You yourself said she can match my intelligence; it's only logical that I would end up liking her."

"Tom, stop thinking so logically for a moment. This isn't some kind of a legal affair. You aren't expected to sign papers in triplicate on when and where you are allowed to proposition her."

Tom grinned. "Perhaps not, but could you imagine the look on Cissa and Ally's face if I were to show up with documents of that kind asking for a signature?" Lucius burst into laughter and Tom joined him; various others around them looked at the strangely before turning back to their dinners. The two boys went back to eating their dinner in relative silence.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Silence filled the air and seemed to drag on forever. Narcissa looked at the girl beside her in disbelief as Ally's silent sobs wracked her body. Instinct told Narcissa to wrap the other girl in her arms and offer what comfort she could, but the news that had been revealed to her made her want to run away and leave the other girl to suffer. She wanted to call the other girl a liar, yet something about her reaction didn't seem fake. She lived in a house full of liars, and she had seen fake sadness before, but this, this was definitely real.

Narcissa knew she had two options. Either she could believe the girl beside her, and acknowledge the fact that one of her best friends would become a cold blooded killer, or she could decide that the girl she had come to consider her best friend was a very good liar. She jumped in surprise when Ally started talking; she had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed that the other girl had stopped crying.

"I know that what I said is probably impossible for you to believe, but it's true. Thing is, it hardly makes sense to me. After all, I already said that Tom isn't anything like the Voldemort of the future, and honestly I don't know what could possibly make him change and become like that. It's such a huge change; which is why I said I would almost call them two different people."

"That's why you are always so guarded around Tom, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. It's so easy to forget who Tom will become. He is someone I could really learn to like."

Narcissa cocked a brow and smiled wryly. "I thought you already liked him."

"Well of course I like him. I like Luc and you too."

"I didn't mean like him as just a friend, and you know it."

Ally tensed up before letting out a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess your right..." she trailed off.

"You're afraid of what it makes you; the girl who falls for the man that killed her family." Narcissa paused for a moment while she thought things over. "Honestly you have given me a lot of stuff that is very hard to accept; and yet, I do. You have never lied about anything before. Left things out perhaps, but never lied. So do me a favor, and let's start over." She grinned, and held out her hand. "My name is Narcissa, but you can call me Cissa."

Ally grinned and took the hand held out to her. She couldn't help but feel like it was lifeline. "Hello Cissa, my name is Allura, but you can call me Ally." The two girls laughed. "I guess if we are starting over, I might as well tell you my story from the beginning..."


	10. Chapter 9

Wow, So many Reviews! I am super happy! Thank you to everyone that gave me a review! I do, however need help with something else! You see, I am at a bit of an impasse... I have one vote for each of the three choices on my poll... ^-^'

Oh! Also, more than one review has mentioned that my time-line is off. I know I mentioned it before, but I thought I might mention it again, for those who didn't see it. I did change up the time-line a bit to work with this story. I know that Tom was supposed to be in school with Hagrid 50 or so years before Harry, but I did change that for the sake of this story.

I may eventually post up my time-line that I have (its got a bunch of minor details as well) but I doubt it would make much sense. I have a weird mind, and it reflects that! Lol

Also sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I have been super busy at work (I get really busy around any holiday and for a week or so after) and haven't had time to write much more than a few paragraphs here and there!

* * *

Chapter 9

Allura Bryant had always been an early riser, and Christmas had never been an exception. However her opinion of early and Narcissa's had always seemed to differ. Her's being the crack of dawn, and Narcissa's being the crack of noon. So on the few occasions when Narcissa seemed to wake earlier than her, it always surprised her tremendously. However, she and the others had stayed up very late the night before, talking about the upcoming O.W.L.S, and as such she had decided to give herself a bit of a day off, and sleep in a bit longer on Christmas.

Sadly however, her plans were abolished when she found herself flopping out of bed and falling abruptly face first, onto the floor. Groaning in pain, Ally rolled onto her back and opened her eyes; the sight that greeted her had her growling and closing her eyes in frustration.

Narcissa was laying on her bed, peering at her from over the side of it. The only probable conclusion had to be that in an attempt to wake her up, she had jumped onto the bed beside her, effectively knocking her off onto the floor. Opening her eyes, Ally's suspicions were confirmed by the sheepish look covering Narcissa's face. "Um, Happy Christmas?"

Ally wasn't amused by the other girls attempt at an apology, when the words hit her. It was Christmas, which meant presents and food. While the former would easily get her out of bed, because after all, who doesn't like a good present, it was the latter that had her standing up. She found that she was starving, and the thought of Christmas breakfast sounded very appealing. Her plans for this however were killed when Cissa started leading her over to the stack of presents.

Cissa squealed in joy as she dove into the presents and started opening them, while Ally watched in amusement. Ally sat down and watched the other girl plow through all the presents from her family and noticed she set aside the ones from her Tom and Lucius. When she had opened the last present, which had been one from her mother, Cissa turned to look at the girl beside her and frowned. "You haven't even started yet!"

Ally chuckled. "I only have the three and I was waiting for you! I figured we could open ours together." she said indicating the three presents Cissa had set aside.

Cissa nodded and together they both grabbed Lucius' presents, and opened them on the count of three. Ally stared in awe at the item that lay in the small box before her. It was a beautiful but intricately woven charm bracelet. Further inspection showed a single charm on the bracelet, the Slytherin Crest. She picked it up reverently and put it on, finding that it was the perfect fit. She looked up to see Cissa staring down into her own box, still clutching onto the lid.

Smiling, she knew what the other girl was looking at. It was a necklace on a delicate silver chain, leading down to a single jewel. An emerald in the shape of a teardrop. It was simply beautiful, and nothing like Luc's usual flashy style. She had helped him pick out the perfect one for the other girl, knowing that it was more likely to stand out to her than his usual gifts.

Cissa looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Oh my God. It's beautiful!" Ally moved over and took the necklace from its container and helped the other girl put it on. She rolled her eyes as Cissa ran to the closest mirror to look at it. Of course it suited her perfectly. Sitting back down the two girls smiled and grabbed for the next presents; Tom's gifts' to them. Again, the girls counted to three and opened their boxes.

Ally stared down in confusion. She looked at the wrappings, and sure enough, it wasn't the paper she had used, but nestled neatly in a box was the exact same book she had purchased for Tom; Moste Potente Potions. She looked over at the other girl who had received a book as well. Cissa chuckled and mumbled out something that sounded strangely like 'silly Tom and his books' before she looked over at Ally. Seeing Ally's confused look, Cissa became quite curious, and peered into the other girls box before bursting out into laughter.

"Only you and Tom would get each-other the exact same item for Christmas. Well, they do say great minds think alike, and you and Tom are the top of the class." She burst into giggles again.

After what seemed like ages, Cissa was able to stop laughing, and the two girls picked up the last presents. Their gifts to each-other. With a silent nod the two girls opened their gifts together and both gasped in awed surprise. Ally looked down at a wide assortment of pencils and notebooks and other various drawing papers. She remembered telling Cissa that she really missed being able to draw, because she had left all her art supplies at home. Cissa, it seemed had decided to help remedy the problem and had gotten her a brand new set.

Meanwhile Narcissa was looking down at her own gift. It was an intricately carved and painted box. It looked similar to her mother's jewelery box, but she somehow knew it was different. She turned the key that was on the box and smiled as she saw the charm that had been placed on the box. While it was a small box, the inside was vast, with many different compartments. "It's a keepsake box. For all the items Luc has gotten you."

Cissa looked at the box for a moment longer before jumping at Ally and giving her a huge hug, which Ally readily returned. The two girls' hug however was interrupted by a strange rumbling. Ally looked down sheepishly at her stomach.

"I think its time to meet up with the boys and get us some breakfast." said Narcissa. Ally agreed wholeheartedly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Narcissa and Ally walked into the Great Hall to join the other early risers partaking in Christmas breakfast. Among them were Professors Dumbledore and Dippet as well as both Tom and Lucius. The two latter boys indicated to the spots they had saved for the girls. As the two girls situated themselves Ally looked at Tom who had moved a book to the side, that looked suspiciously like the one she had gotten him.

Turning away before he noticed her staring, she found herself looking at Lucius. Something seemed different about him. Getting ready to ask Cissa if she knew what was going on, she noticed the other girl stifling her laughter. It was then that it hit her. Cissa's present to Luc was beauty products; apparently he had decided to make use of them. His hair and skin were both slightly shinier, as though he had put something on them. She also noticed him going on about how wonderfully useful her gift was to him.

Looking back at Tom, she watched him shake his head in amused annoyance before he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "He used her gift right away thinking it meant she thinks he doesn't look good enough or something. Bloody wanker; everyone knows he looks fine."

Tom however couldn't help but feel a little worried when Ally, who was looking at him, started to get a strange smirk on her face. "Does our little Tommy-boy have himself a bit of a crush on Luc?"

Flustered, Tom sat there blinking at her before turning back to his book and doing some more reading. Chuckling quietly to herself, Ally contented herself with eating her breakfast in silence.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tom found himself watching Allura out of the corner of his eye. She seemed happy enough to eat her breakfast quietly, but he found himself wondering about the comment she had made about him and Luc. He wasn't all that worried about it, because she had obviously been joking, and though he hadn't denied it, he was comfortable enough in the knowledge that he and Luc had no feelings for each-other that he didn't worry others would say it either. He knew Luc really couldn't care less what others thought of him, Narcissa not being added into the others category of course.

Unfortunately he did find himself worrying what Ally thought of him, and it was very alarming to him. Never before had he really cared much about what others thought of him. So what made her so different? Why would he care whether or not she thought he might have a thing for another boy. He didn't hold it against others for having such feelings, and though he wasn't sure, he figured she probably didn't since she seemed to genuinely like everyone.

Tom was so lost in thought he didn't even notice that he had looked up at Ally and had been staring at her. It wasn't until she spoke up that he noticed it. "Hey, are you ok?"

Raising an eyebrow, Tom looked away. "What do you mean?"

"Well you were looking in my general direction. and it looked as though you were contemplating the chemical composition and makeup of the air itself, down to the very last molecule."

Tom turned and stared at her in confusion. "What?"

"You were staring off into space."

Understanding dawned on Tom. "Oh, sorry, I was lost in thought. Just so you know, you come up with the strangest analogies." Ally grinned before digging back into her breakfast.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The rest of the morning passed fairly uneventfully. The four friends, hung out both inside and out, though they did spend relatively less time outdoors than in. They had started to talk about presents, and it was then that the boy's found out about Ally's art. They had wanted to see examples but she told them to wait until she had drawn something first. So they had gone back to chatting with each-other over their presents and Luc officially learned that his gift from Cissa was a joke. He had taken it in stride though, because as he pointed out, he was wearing her gift proudly just as Cissa was wearing his.

This had of course in-sued a bout of witty banter on Luc's and Cissa's part, as well as a debate between Ally and Tom about whom was prettier, Cissa or Luc. Upon hearing their discussion, Luc joined in to give ample evidence as to why he should win. This time it was Cissa who hit Luc upside the head.

The rest of the day passed fairly quietly after that. Mostly in part to the fact they they were some of the only students who had stayed behind. Cissa and Luc had been accosted by letters from their families of course, both saying Happy Christmas as well as stating their disappointment that they didn't come home for the Holidays. However they took it in stride, and just laughed it off saying they would rather be at Hogwarts.

By the time midnight rolled around, none of them knew where the day had gone, and they found themselves heading off to bed. Ally however made a bee-line for the door to the hallway. Cissa didn't seem all that surprised, but Tom however couldn't help but worry. Heading out the door after her Tom found himself being stopped. Looking over he saw Cissa holding onto his arm, preventing him from leaving. Shaking her head at him, she said nothing, but he got the message just as clearly as though he had heard it. 'Leave the girl alone'. Frowning, he turned back and reluctantly followed Lucius into their dorm.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ally had just made it up the last step of the staircase, and into Astronomy tower. She was tired, but she knew she had one thing left to do before she went to bed. Pulling out the single candle, she cast a quick spell. The tip of the candle lit up, before settling down into a sedate but steady flame. Smiling, she set it on the edge of the balcony, and watched it burn for a moment. It was tradition after all. A smile came over her face, as a single tear could be tracked falling down the left side of her face.

Turning around Ally headed back the way she came, and as she stood for a moment in the doorway of the tower, she couldn't help but feel as though she was entering a new chapter of her life. "Happy Christmas Harry." echoed through the room as Ally looked back at the candle. Smiling once again, she walked out of the room and off to bed. And as she climbed into bed and drifted off, so did the candle's flame. As sleep overcame her, the candle could be found sputtering out; at the end of its life.

* * *

I know its a short chapter, but as I said last time I put one out, I figure you guys would rather have a short one to know I am still alive, than nothing. Anyways, Thanks so much once again to my reviewer's, also, Please vote in my poll, the chapter where that info is coming up very shortly, and I really don't know where to Send Ally!

Anywho, thanks once again to all my faithful readers and reviewer's. I literally cried this time around. I don't normally get super emotional, but I got so many that I couldn't help it! So I just wanted to add a personal note, saying that I am super happy people really enjoy my story! Reviewers and those that wait in eager anticipation are the reason I keep writing! Lol

~DL ^_^


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The New Year had come. The Holidays were over and classes had started up once more. Fifth years and higher found themselves with heavier workloads and loads more homework. Everyone was preparing for the up and coming O.W.L.S, and though they were still a few months away, teacher and student alike found themselves more than amply happy to be kept so busy doing the extra homework; whether they were the one doing the homework, or the one grading it.

Narcissa, Lucius, Tom and Allura continued to spend all their free time together, studying or just goofing off, it was hardly possible to see one of the four friends alone. So of course, Ally, whom had always been slightly reclusive by nature, was starting to get a bit twitchy. She had always had friends, but more often than not, she was more liable to be found off in a corner tucked into a book or off sitting against a tree lost in her own world while she drew whatever came to mind. Ally still read every day of course, but she had only recently gotten back into her drawing; still, she found herself yearning to run off for an hour or two, to be alone.

Looking down at the food on her plate, she noticed that while she had been lost in thought, she had been playing with her food. Looking back up she saw Narcissa looking at her; a worried expression on her face. Shaking her head in a silent 'no' Ally let Narcissa know that she wasn't alright. The two had grown very close, and could hold silent conversations in a matter of seconds. Nodding to the side, Cissa let her know she should take the time she needed.

Ally smiled gratefully and grabbed her bag before taking off. She figured the other girl would give the boys a satisfactory excuse, and so she let herself wander wherever he feet took her. Usually she would wander around and would find herself at the foot of a tree on the bank of the Black Lake; and today it seemed was no different, as Ally looked up at the high limbs of the tree. Pulling a sheet of parchment out of her bag, she transfigured it into a nice blanket and spread it out on the ground before sitting down and casting a warming charm to surround her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tom stared at Narcissa from his position on the couch opposite the one she was currently occupying. He wasn't quite sure whether he should be highly amused or deeply worried. She was clearly trying to read, or at least attempt to look like she was reading. He was sincerely hoping that it was the later rather than the former, seeing as she had been on the same page for the last half hour. The book being upside down probably didn't help all that much either. It was getting terribly noticeable; enough so that even Lucius was starting to look at her funny.

Tom was getting ready to speak up when Lucius beat him to it. "Cissa, darling, is everything is alright?"

"Huh?" Narcissa jumped in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well, my heart, you have been fidgeting for a while now." said Lucius.

"Oh, that? Sorry, just thinking to myself."

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Narcissa looked over at Tom before her shoulders sagged. "Well, it's just that it's getting pretty late isn't it? I mean, dinner will be ready in an hour or so, right?"

"Yes my darling. Why, are you hungry already?" said Lucius with an amused look on his face.

Tom looked at Narcissa, and knew what she was worried about. Strangely it didn't surprise him that Lucius hadn't thought much about it. Although his infatuation with Narcissa could be the reason that he didn't question the excuse she had given them that morning. She had told them that Ally had been asked to go see the headmaster after breakfast, and she had wanted to send a letter before-hand, so she was leaving a bit early. That was a strange excuse in the first place, but two hours later, Tom figured that the lame excuse really was a lie.

Ally had been gone ever since breakfast that morning; she had been gone for eight hours. Clearly whatever it was that Ally had needed to do, was taking longer than Narcissa was comfortable with. Shutting his book and setting it aside Tom listened to two friends with him argue before he interrupted them. "Well, I don't know what you two are thinking, but I think it's time for a breather, I am going to take a quick walk. I'll be back in a few."

Tom stood up and made his way out of the room, as Narcissa and Lucius watched on in silence. Tom let out a chuckle as he heard the two of them start up with the arguing as soon as the door closed behind him. Tom himself wasn't quite sure where he would find Ally, but he figured he would start from the ground up. Making his way through the dungeons, Tom started searching for the missing girl.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ally looked down at the two sketches she had in front of her. The first had started out as a quick sketch to just get back into the flow of drawing. It had ended up being a detailed drawing of Lucius, Narcissa and Tom. She felt she had captured their personalities fairly well in the drawings. Lucius' charming and haughty demeanor that he would later pass down to his only son. Narcissa's body language showed her to be quiet and unassuming, while her face and expression showed a gleam in her eyes as well as a slight quirk to her mouth that only accentuated her mischievous side. After spending as much time as she had with the two friends, she could definitely see where Draco got much of his attitude and personality from.

Looking at the last member of the trio, the way that he quirked his eyebrow as something she had caught in her drawing, and she could almost picture him rolling his eyes and going back to reading whatever book he had on hand, while Lucius and Narcissa flirted and argued. Ally couldn't help but once again analyze the differences between the two sides of Tom that she knew; the boy that he was, and the man that he would one day become. It was very hard to see the man inside the boy, and she was very glad of that, because she figured that if she saw even a shred of the vile man he would someday become, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she could get along with him so well.

Looking over at the other sketch she had done, she couldn't help the fond smile that came over her face. She didn't really know why she had decided to draw it, but it was almost an exact copy of one of her favorite pictures. It was a drawing of her brother and herself. It had been one of the few Colin Creevey had taken of Harry and herself, that they both really liked. Lost in thought, she didn't notice the presence of another being around her until she heard something that sounded distinctly like a growl.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tom had scoured the entire castle from top to bottom, and had found no sign, of Allura, so he had done the only other logical thing. He had started his search of the grounds and had almost given up when he caught site of someone sitting against a tree by the Black Lake. Walking in that direction he sighed in relief when he realized it was her. Stepping up towards her, he was about to announce himself when his attention was caught by a picture someone had drawn in her hands.

Of the two people in the picture, he automatically recognized her, but the boy beside her wasn't someone he knew. The boy had his arms wrapped around her and they were looking at each-other. The boy had what could only be described a very fond expression on his face, and something in their combined expressions' said that they both were in on a big secret. Ally's face though, that drew him in more than anything. The smile on her face put all the smiles she had ever given him or the others, to shame. She also had a fond expression on her face.

As he looked at the drawing he could almost imagine him in the place of the other boy in the picture, and the thought was one he didn't mind; he didn't mind at all. Or at least he didn't until he remembered that it wasn't him in the picture, and the very thought made him mad. He didn't want anyone to be able to look at Ally like that; she shouldn't look at anyone else like that either. Before he knew what was happening, he heard a growling noise, and Ally looked up in surprise. He also realized that the growling had come from him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ally looked up in a startled surprise. Tom was standing behind her with a strangely fierce expression on his face, which was quickly replaced by a look of confusion. "Oh, Tom, you surprised me! What are you doing here?"

Tom looked at her for a moment before he answered her. "Narcissa was worried about you."

She grinned. "Oh? So it was Narcissa? Then why isn't she the one playing creeper behind me?"

Ally burst into laughter when Tom's face took on a nice sporting blush. She scooted over on her blanket and patted the ground beside her, indicating for him to take a seat beside her. He hesitated for a moment, before he sat down. He looked at the drawing she still held, before he noticed the other one. It was a very good and realistic rendering of Narcissa, Lucius and himself.

Ally noticed his staring. "Oh these? I was lost in thought and I ended up drawing the two pictures."

Tom looked between the two pictures before he pointed to the one with her and the other boy on it. "Who's he?"

"Who? Harry? That's my brother Harry." There was a slight pause, before she started speaking again. "We were never really all that close, but when we did hang out, it was always full of laughs." Tom had to fight back yet another blush. He couldn't believe that the boy he had been jealous of had been Ally's brother.

"Your brother? You two look nothing alike."

Ally looked at Tom with a funny look on her face before she smiled. "That's because we look more like our parents. Everyone says that he looks like our Father but with Mums' eyes, then they look at me and say that I look just like my Mum, but with my Fathers' eyes."

"Your Mum must be really pretty then."

There was a long pause, as both Tom and Ally let the words sink in. Both were showing a nice blush. Ally out of amusement and pleasure, and Tom out of embarrassment.

"Thank you, she was." Ally finally replied.

Tom grinned before her words sunk in. "Was?"

Ally's smile went awry. "Yeah, she and my Father died when I was very very young. He is all I have left of them."

Tom wasn't all that sure how to react to a confession such as the one she had given him. On one hand, he himself could sympathize, he himself had also grown up without parents. On the other, he hadn't had a sibling to keep him in balance. She herself didn't look too broken up about it; whether that was because she didn't remember them, or she had gotten over it, he didn't know. But something in him told him he needed to comfort her; unfortunately he didn't exactly have any first-hand experience with either thing. Comfort, or girls. So Tom did the only thing he could think of doing. He put his arm around her shoulder and started to talk.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ally had listened to Tom talk about everything and nothing. She knew almost immediately what he was trying to do. Part of her wanted to tell him it wasn't necessary, she was fine, but when he started to tell her about his dreams for the future, she couldn't bring herself to stop him. Hearing it did help her. It reminded her that he was human too. Even though she had known for ages that he was, this definitely helped her to remember that there was still hope for him; there was still a chance that he might not become the monster that she knew. After all, she had a few years to help change him, right?

But as soon as the thought occurred to her, she knew it wasn't possible. As she had thought from the very beginning, she knew that everything that happened to her, here, in the past, all her decisions, had already been made, and all the consequences, all the repercussions, had already effected the future. For all she knew, she was the reason he became the Dark Lord; but she wouldn't think on it, she thought to herself. It would only put her into a bad mood, and it would take her to a place that she didn't want to go.

Tom had stopped talking and was just sitting there. Ally found herself looking at him. Really looking at him. He looked so vulnerable, which was something she couldn't say about most people, but he truly did look it. That was when it hit her. He probably hadn't really told anyone else about all the things he had told her. Looking down once again at the drawings in her hand, she couldn't help but feel touched that he cared enough to try and help her, by telling her something he hadn't told anyone else.

Looking back over at Tom, she smiled and decided to just see where life would take them. She handed him the picture of Lucius, Narcissa and himself. "Here, I wouldn't know what to do with it, and it isn't a picture of me, so I will let you decide what to do with it."

He took the drawing from her, and looked at it for a moment before smiling back at her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Also, thank you. For talking to me, I appreciate it."

"Yeah, just keep it to yourself, I wouldn't want the others to think I actually somewhat plan life ahead. What would happen to my reputation?"

Looking over at him she raised an eyebrow. "What reputation?" He looked affronted for a moment before they both burst into laughter.

The two of them continued to chat amiably for a while before Tom noticed it was getting dark. Getting up he offered her a hand and helped her up, together the two of them made their way back towards the castle, joking and laughing the whole way. Neither of them brought up the moment they had shared together. Neither wanted to break the peace that had somehow fallen over the two of them. All they knew was that they were content, and couldn't wait to see where life would take them next. However neither of them saw the figure who stepped out of the shadows and watched them walk in through the doors, into the Great Hall.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ally and Tom walked into the Great Hall together, and they made their way over to their usual seats at the Slytherin table. They hadn't even made it that closely to their seats, when they heard the squabbling. They both looked at each-other before laughing once again and hurrying over towards their two friends. The two sat down and started filling their plates before their presence was noticed. Ally had to hold back a chuckle when Lucius saw them and grinned.

"Dearest Narcissa, I don't think you should worry too much about the two of them. How much trouble could they possibly get into?"

Narcissa didn't see the sly wink that Lucius sent the way of Ally and Tom because she looked at him with a very serious expression. "Of course I have to worry Lucius Malfoy! If I don't worry who else will! First Ally, and now Tom. They have been missing for ages!"

Adrian Nott who had been sitting across the table looked very unhappy. Ally could only guess that he had been listening to the argument ever since it started, and she could guess from previous experience that it was the same arguments over and over again. She gave him a look that she hoped he understood meant that she was sorry he had to deal with it. However Lucius and Narcissa's conversation hadn't stopped and Narcissa was still going at it, her voice rising in distress.

"For all we know they fell off the astronomy tower, or were eaten by trolls. They could be lost in the dungeons, alone, cold and hungry, and here you are expecting me to just eat my dinner quietly."

Adrian Nott was rubbing his temples as though he was trying to curb a headache. "Narcissa, before you continue, I would like to point out that both Allura and Tom are sitting right behind you."

She looked behind her in surprise before sighing in relief. "Oh good. See Lucius! I told you they were fine!"

Tom could only stare at Narcissa before he spoke up. "How in Gods' name did you come up with us falling off the astronomy tower? And where would you expect us to run into a troll?"

"Don't forget the getting lost in the dungeons part!" Ally said helpfully.

Narcissa blushed before picking up a biscuit roll and taking a bite. Ally laughed knowing that was Narcissa's way of ending the conversation. Ally decided to help her out by digging into her dinner as well. The fact that she was starving since she missed lunch didn't exactly hurt either. Adrian smiled at her gratefully before he too dug into his food. She smiled as Tom and Lucius took the hint and also started in on their food.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tom had just finished his rounds as Slytherin prefect, which he himself felt as though he had to admit that he had been slacking on the prefect duties as of late. He was sitting on his bed reading Moste Potente Potions, when Luc popped up out of nowhere to sit down beside him. Tom looked up from the book and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Lucius smiled. "So what was with that paper I saw you hiding away earlier? Was it a love letter?"

Tom rolled his eyes before he shut the book and set it aside. "And if it was?"

Lucius' eyes lit up. "Was it? Has my dear Mr. Riddle finally caught the eye of a lady?" his face took on a funny look before he started speaking in a serious tone. "I hope you don't plan on cheating on my darling Mademoiselle Bryant."

Tom had to take a moment to process what the other boy had said. "Ally? How exactly would I be cheating on her? We aren't together?"

"No? Could have fooled me. Everyone is under the impression that you two are an item."

"Since when? And what do you mean everyone? Does she think we are?"

"Oh I would imagine so, or at least I am sure she has heard the rumor."

Lucius was taken aback when he looked over at his best friends face. The other boy was visibly livid. Bordering on furious. He was about to ask the other boy if he was alright when he got up walked out of the room very stiffly. Lucius wasn't all that sure, but he had a feeling he had said something wrong.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ally and Narcissa were sitting in their dorm in the dungeons of Hogwarts. The two had been in there for a half hour or so and had been chatting about how their separate days had gone. Narcissa's tale had gone as Ally had expected it to. Cissa, Lucius and Tom had spent the better part of the day studying and doing their usual weekend routine. Narcissa had finished hers with saying that Tom had run off and she had spent the next hour or so being harassed by Lucius; whom had apparently decided to take it upon himself to try and entertain her. Narcissa hadn't been amused.

On the flip side, when questioned about her day, Ally was fairly closed mouth about it. She told the truth, which was that up until Tom showed up, she had spent the day alone, drawing. She even told Narcissa that Tom had eventually shown up and they had spent awhile just talking with one another. Narcissa had of coursed pressed for the details, but Ally felt that it just wasn't her place to reveal what Tom had told her. Even though he himself hadn't said that it was a secret given in confidence, she still felt that it was a personal thing and she didn't have a right to tell his personal information to anyone; even if it was someone who had been friends with him much longer than she had known any of them.

Narcissa had at first been a bit frustrated with her, but had eventually relented, and even accepted her reasons for staying quiet. Cissa had then turned around and asked to see the pictures she had mentioned drawing. Ally had then admitted to giving away the picture of Lucius, Tom and Cissa, but she did bring out her drawing of her brother and herself. Narcissa had of course been amazed and amused at the same time. "You know, your brother isn't half bad looking. Tell me, has he got himself a girlfriend?"

Ally stared at Cissa for a moment in abject horror, before bursting out into laughter. "I think your just a little old for him love. And what about poor Luc? What would he say if he were to hear you saying another boy looked good?"

Narcissa tried to look affronted, before laughing. "I don't know what you are talking about!"

The two girls burst out into laughter. Their moment of fun was interrupted however when a pale faced girl burst into the room. Or at least Ally had thought she was just naturally pale, up until she noticed that she was unnaturally so. The girl was white as a ghost, and looked rattled. Both Ally and Narcissa looked at each-other for a moment before they rushed over to the girl and sat her down on the closest chair to the door. "Francesca? What's wrong?"

Ally looked over at Narcissa in surprise, before looking down at the girl that was apparently named Francesca. "I was told to ask Ally to go speak to Tom. He is waiting for her in the common room." The girl looked over at Ally.

Narcissa and Ally both looked over at each-other in confusion, before Ally shrugged her shoulders and spouted off a quick 'be back in a second' before she walked out the door of the dorm. Narcissa turned back to Francesca. "What is going on?"

"It's Tom, I think something's wrong."

Narcissa sat down next to the younger girl. "What do you mean? What's wrong?" The other girl hesitated for a moment before launching into what had happened.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ally walked out into the common room and found herself pausing in surprise. Tom was standing in front of the common rooms fireplace, which was shooting off eerie green flames as usual. This in and of itself wasn't all that strange, but it was all the others in the common room that had her confused. They all were sitting or standing as far across the room as they could be without being too obvious about it. It was also uncommonly quiet; even for as late as it was in the evening. She had to wonder why everyone seemed so on edge around Tom; especially since he generally got on at least decently with everyone. Stepping forward, she made her way cautiously towards Tom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So Tom just barged into the common room pissed as all hell and asked you to get Ally out there to him?"

Francesca nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, it was really scary. I have never seen him look so ticked off!"

Narcissa contemplated the whole situation. Tom was fairly civil, and level headed. In all the time she had known him, she had probably only seen him in a bad mood once or twice, and only when he had been horribly provoked. Frowning, Narcissa decided to see what was going on.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tom stared at the flames dancing around in the hearth. He was breathing deeply trying to calm down so he could speak calmly and sensibly to Ally when she finally decided to deign him lucky enough to be in her presence. Taking a deep breath, he tensed, before turning around and coming face to face with the very girl he was thinking about.

He noticed she seemed a bit nervous, but he didn't think much of it. "Ally, good, you made it."

She nodded before speaking up herself. "What's up?"

"What is going on; between us I mean?" he said after a moment's pause.

"I am not exactly sure in particular what you are referring to. Are you talking about this afternoon, or some other time?" she asked cautiously.

Letting out a sigh in frustration, Tom didn't realize he was raising his voice. "I mean in general."

Ally tensed up before she looked over at all the other Slytherins on the other side of the room. They had clearly been eavesdropping, as they all turned their heads away as soon as she looked over at them. Frowning, she turned back to Tom. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but obviously you're upset, so if you want to talk, we will talk, but I am not going to do it here, where everyone and their mother will hear it."

He raised an eyebrow as his eyes got cold, before he let out a very terse 'fine' and turned his back on her and walked out of the common room. Figuring she was expected to follow, she shook her head and made her way out of the room behind him. As soon as she walked out of the common room, she almost ran right into Tom, whom had stopped to wait for her.

Turning around to face her once again, Tom leaned against the wall. Ally raised an eyebrow and waited for him to start speaking. He seemed happy enough to just stand there and let her soak in the awkwardness. Finally she couldn't take it any longer, and she spoke up. "So are you going to tell me what your issue with me is, or should I go back to what I was doing?"

"Have you heard the newest rumor going around Hogwarts?"

She looked over at him in surprise. "Which one, the one about Professor Slughorn's mustache being fake and that he is really a walrus in disguise? Or the one about Lucius and Narcissa having gotten secretly married over the Holidays? And what does any of this have to do with me?"

Tom looked taken aback for a moment, before he started shaking his head. "No, the one about Hogwarts' latest couple."

Ally paused and considered what he was saying before it hit her. He wouldn't be talking about the Hogwarts power couple, and be mad at _her_ unless the rumor mill had decided to make it one about Tom and herself. Ally was so amused at how crazy the students of Hogwarts were, and without thinking, she burst out into laughter. It was only a moment later that she found out this wasn't the kind of response Tom had been looking for.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Narcissa walked out into the common room just as Tom and Ally walked out into the hallway. She looked over at all her housemates whom had all taken up residence on one side of the room. She was getting ready to follow her two friends out into the hallway when a voice behind her stopped her in her tracks. "Ah, young love. I guess he was just so mad with passion that he couldn't wait to talk to her. Either that, or he is just mad in general."

Looking over at the one person who could both amuse and annoy her in a matter of seconds, she let out a sigh of exasperation. "Lucius, what in Merlin's name have you done?"

Lucius just put his arm around her shoulders and gave her an innocent look. Shaking his arm off of her, Narcissa made her way to the door of the common room. She rolled her eyes as Lucius followed right behind her. Just as she was about to step out the door, she found herself having to step back as Ally charged in through the door and made her way quickly towards the dorms. Narcissa and Lucius looked at each-other in surprise before they both peered their heads out into the hallway. Tom was standing there hand on his face with a frustrated confusion on his face.

The two friends found themselves looking at one another once again even more confused than before. Nodding, they both silent came to an agreement and split up. Each going to their respective friend; Lucius to Tom, and Narcissa to Ally.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Narcissa walked into her dorm room, she found Ally sitting in an alcove head on her knees. She was staring off into space. Narcissa made her way over and sat down in the alcove opposite Ally. Normally she would wait to see what Ally had to say, but she couldn't help but ask. "Are you alright?"

Surprised, Ally looked over at her. "Huh? Yeah, I am fine. Why would you ask?"

"Oh, gee, it might have something to do with your storming you way back into the dorm after having a mysterious conversation with Tom. When Luc and I last saw him he was staring off into space with a dopey expression," Narcissa said before a funny look came over her face. "Oh, my God! You kissed him didn't you?"

Ally's startled expression would have confirmed it for Narcissa, except what was said next confused her. "Dear God, no! I wouldn't kiss that pig headed, low life, wanna be, if my life depended on it!"

"Wait, what happened while you were out there?"

Ally rolled her eyes, "Nothing happened, we talked, and I left. Can we stop talking about this, please?"

Narcissa wanted to press the girl further, but decided against it. "Yeah, alright. So where were we earlier? Oh, right. We were going to talk more about your super-hot brother!"

Ally slowly turned to look Narcissa eye to eye, and cold only blink at her. Narcissa grinned and Ally burst out into laughter. "Yeah, let's do that."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tom turned to walk back into the common room and stopped short. Lucius was leaning against the wall not two feet from him. His hands were in his trouser pockets, and he was clearly waiting for something. 'Or someone' Tom thought to himself ruefully. Walking forward, he stopped in front of Lucius. "Heading in?" Tom asked, indicating the wall that would lead to their common room.

Lucius shook his head. "Not just yet."

Tom raised an eyebrow as Luc stepped away from the wall and headed off down the corridor. "I feel as Slytherin Prefect, it's my duty to inform you that curfew is in a few minutes, and if you are caught wandering the corridor's you are going to lose points." Tom called out after him.

Lucius simply looked back at him. "Then I guess you better follow and make sure I don't get caught," he said while continuing down the corridor.

Tom cursed quietly to himself, before taking off after the other boy. After catching up to him he settled into a sedate walk that matched Lucius' semi-brisk pace. The two of them walked in silence for a short while before the silence started to unnerve Tom. He was contemplating whether or not heading back was worth it, when Lucius stopped abruptly. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Tom moved over and leaned against the closest wall. "And why exactly would I do that?"

Lucius smiled. "Because you know that the consequences of leaving me to guess would result in an unpleasant assumption. And we both know that said assumption would make its way to the ears of Narcissa and most likely everyone else; including Ally. Whom I might add, would most likely correct me."

Tom scoffed. "Then go ask her if you think she will tell you."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "That reaction alone tells me that one of two things happened."

"And I get the feeling you're going to tell me what those two things are." muttered Tom to no one in particular.

"I would say that the two of you both hit it off, and had a steamy goodnight kiss, or something bad happened, and you put your foot in your mouth and got yourself slapped."

Tom stared at Lucius. He didn't think he had made any reaction, but the smile that made its way onto his friends face unnerved him. He knew everyone thought Lucius to be the idiotic flirt. Someone who got by only on his looks, but he also knew that everyone that thought that, didn't know the real Lucius. He was very smart, and had no problem butting heads when he was in the mood for it. He was also one of the smartest students of their year, but as always, he didn't really care about showing it, because he was too focused on the girls.

Lucius' grin kept growing. "I am going to go with the latter. After all, I forgot to add in the factor of your reaction to our earlier conversation." Lucius chuckled, "So tell me, how hard does she hit?"

Tom looked at Lucius with a horrified look on his face. "Seriously, aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

Lucius moved over and leaned against the wall next to him. "Oh I am, don't get me wrong. I just am trying to figure in how much I can get away with. I have to think about my beautiful face, remember? I wouldn't want to disappoint the ladies. So there really is a point to my question!"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Pretty hard my friend. So I would highly suggest you not make her mad." Lucius grinned and the two friends broke out into laughter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ally had had yet another dreamless night, and was feeling good. She hadn't even given much thought to the night before. She and Narcissa had gotten ready for the day, and where walking up the stairs that would lead to the Great Hall for breakfast, when Narcissa remembered she had forgotten something. Ally had offered to go back with her but Narcissa had waved her off saying that she should head into the Great Hall. Narcissa hadn't given her chance to think on it, because next thing Ally knew, she was alone on the stairwell.

Shrugging her shoulders she had walked into the Great Hall and paused in surprise. There were a lot of people trying to subtly look her way, and whispering had started up almost as soon as she walked in. She didn't really think much of it as she made her way towards the Slytherin table until she noticed Lucius and Tom. She stopped abruptly without giving it much thought. Neither boy had seen her yet. She didn't want them to see her just standing there, so she continued on.

Normally, the boys would take their seats and leave two empty ones between them for Narcissa and herself. Narcissa would usually sit next to Lucius and Ally would usually be found between her friend and Tom. However, she hadn't forgiven him for the night before and she pointedly sat down next to Lucius, and didn't give any form of a greeting. She was getting herself something to eat when Narcissa showed up and sat down beside her. Neither girl noticed the look that passed between Tom and Luc. Narcissa herself didn't even comment on the strange seating assignment, although she did almost smack Luc upside the head when she noticed he was starting to get ready to complain that she wasn't the one next to him.

Ally stared down at her plate as she ate breakfast. She herself didn't pay much attention to what was going on around her. She missed the worried glances passed between Lucius and Narcissa, as well as the fact that Tom wouldn't look her way. It was probably the first time in which a meal between the friends passed in a relatively silent state. The whispers and looks that passed from student to student and table to table, did not go unnoticed by Lucius and Narcissa however.

The four friends made their way to Potions class after they finished their breakfasts, where they joined those that were already there. Usual sitting arrangements had Ally and Tom sitting together as they both knew the other was competent and wouldn't mess up the potion, and they therefore made a good team. Today however it seemed a change was in order, as instead of sitting next to Tom, Narcissa or Lucius, Ally made her way over and sat down next to Adrian Nott who looked up in confusion before shrugging and going back to whatever it was that he had been doing.

Once again Lucius and Narcissa looked at each-other, both very worried with the other girls' reaction. Before either of them could comment on it, Professor Slughorn showed up and was telling them to sit down. Narcissa found it increasingly strange, that the two friends, whom had always partnered together in almost every class, were now sitting across the room from each-other in each class they had. By the time dinner rolled around, Narcissa had had enough.

Before Ally could even walk into the Great Hall, she found herself being pulled off to one of the hallways leading off and away from the room full of succulent smelling food. The two girls looked at one another before Narcissa broke the silence. "Alright, what the heck is going on with you today? I get the fact that you and Tom had it out last night, but really, what was it that was said that was so bad?"

Ally whose face had a bored look on it up until now, looked mad. "You really want to know that badly do you?" At the other girls nod Ally rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall. "The bastard had the audacity to claim that I was trying to climb the ranks or something similar by spreading around the rumor that he and I were dating. He seems to think that I think it will give me some power over him or something, when in truth, as far as I am concerned, all it will do is cause me trouble!"

Narcissa's immediate reaction was to be outraged, until it hit her that that was exactly something she could see Tom thinking. Sighing in defeat she looked at the other girl. "Let me guess, you are going to give him the silent treatment as a punishment?"

Ally looked affronted at the very idea. "No, I am not going to be silent. If he wants to talk, he is going to have to initiate the conversation. I won't predispose myself with the notion that he will ever apologize for saying such a horrible thing."

"Look, I get it. He was an ass to you, but keep in mind, he has always had a hard time trusting people."

Smiling, Ally nodded. "Trust me, I understand guys like that better than anyone. My dad is like that. Will it make you feel better if I promise not to go out of my way to ignore him? I can't promise that I will talk with him all the time like we used to, but I will promise not to be a jerk about it."

Narcissa nodded in affirmation before she nodded towards the Great Hall. "Now, let's head in, I am starving!"

The two of them laughed as they headed into the room. Seating themselves next to the two boys they were gathering up their food, when Lucius piped up. "Hey Ally, the Headmaster wants to see you after dinner. Said something about it being important. Whatever that means." he said with a grin on his face.

Ally rolled her eyes in amusement before nodding her assent. The four friends ate together, with Narcissa and Ally doing most of the chatting. Adrian Nott, whom was sitting across the table from them piped in occasionally as well as comments from Lucius. Tom on the other hand, was particularly quiet all throughout the rest of the meal.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ally had made her way up to the Headmasters office in silence. When she was admitted into the room, she looked around and quirked an eyebrow. She had never actually been in the office more than a few times, and then it had been occupied by Headmaster Dumbledore; not Dippet. The differences were noticeable. Where Dumbledore had always gone for the eccentric and just plain strange, Dippet was at the other end of the spectrum. His was an organized office. The atmosphere wasn't necessarily as easy to relax in.

As she made her way up towards the desk that Headmaster Dippet was sitting behind, she looked over to see Deputy Headmaster, and Transfiguration teacher, Albus Dumbledore. He was calmly sipping tea off to the side of the room. Frowning in confusion, she continued forward. Dippet finally took notice of her and gestured for her to sit down. Ally sat cautiously, as she took note of the expression on his face. He seemed to have a look of grim acquiescence.

"Ah, yes, Miss Bryant. Glad you could join us. It seems that we have some things we need to talk about." he said as he nodded over at Dumbledore. The other man made his way over to the desk, and with each step he took, her feeling of dread grew bigger.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Narcissa was sitting in bed, catching up on some last minute reading. The other girls had gone to sleep, and weren't bothered by the light she had on, because they had all closed the hangings around their beds. Between Ally and herself, the other girls had learned that someone was bound to be up late reading something. Narcissa had just finished the chapter, and was setting the book aside, so that she could get to sleep, when a noise had her looking up and smiling. Ally was finally back from her meeting with the Headmaster.

Her smile faded however, as soon as she took in the look on the other girls' face. Ally sat down on the edge of her bed, paler than Narcissa had seen her in a long time. Getting up from her bed, Narcissa quickly made her way over to her friend, and sat down beside her. Ally looked over at her, before looking away again. "What happened with the Headmaster?" Narcissa asked her.

Ally looked over at her friend, as the silence continued to drag on. "It had to do with my living arrangements over the summer. They had wanted to know if I had any plans, because they weren't any closer to finding a way to send me home."

Narcissa looked at the other girl in surprise. Ever since Christmas break, everyone had been so busy studying for the upcoming O.W.L's that they hadn't had time to think of much else. So of course it had slipped both Ally's and her own mind that Ally didn't really have anyone to go back to when the summer break came along.

"When I mentioned what I had seen in my vision from the Visus Spiritus potion, they seemed a bit more worried about what would happen to me until then..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Albus Dumbledore looked over at Armando Dippet, before looking back over at Ally. "Are you absolutely positive that you won't be returning home for another few years?"

Ally raised an eyebrow, before speaking much more slowly. "Yes sir, I am very sure. As I said, I don't think it was anything anyone did in particular. When I was sent home, I seemed genuinely surprised. I would like to think I wouldn't have left the way I did on purpose sir."

Headmaster Dippet spoke up. "Of course you wouldn't dear, we were simply wondering if you had any idea what had happened. Now that we have determined when you are leaving, another issue has arisen. If you truly are staying past your 7th year, then it only seems appropriate that as Headmaster, that I find suitable arrangements for your stay until you graduate and are able to make your own way."

Ally blinked in confusion. "Can't I just stay here sir? I don't mind helping around the castle during..." Ally found herself cutting off her train of thought when the two teachers looked at each-other.

Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Unfortunately Miss Bryant that cannot be allowed. I understand that yours is a particularly strange case, but I simply cannot allow it. This summer will be one of changes, and unfortunately it will be much too hectic for us to have a student to look after as well."

Ally once again raised her eyebrow. "But sir, it wouldn't be your choice, would it? Isn't that up to the Headmaster?"

Headmaster Dippet let out a long sigh. "I have to leave the decision up to him. As he said, this summer will be one with changes, and while I was going to announce it at a later date, now seems as good a time as any. I am getting on in years, and I think it's time." Dippet looked off as though he was remembering a far-away memory, before looking back over at her.

"Yes, it has become necessary for me to come to a decision. At the end of this year, I will no longer be Headmaster. Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore will become the new Headmaster at the end of this year. So you see, it really is up to him if you are able to stay here or not."

Ally turned her full attention towards Professor Dumbledore. "Alright then, if I am not allowed to stay here over the summer, then where exactly do you plan on having me stay? It's not exactly as if I can just pull money out of my parents' vault, and my dad isn't exactly old enough right now to take me in either, so are you putting me up at the Leaky Cauldron or something?"

The two older men looked at each-other once again for a moment before looking back at her. Albus cleared his throat before speaking up. "Yes, we had thought about that, but unfortunately, while Hogwarts isn't exactly a poor school, we cannot afford to put you up for the whole summer at the Leaky Cauldron." He held up a hand as she started to interrupt him.

"As for where you are staying," Dippet cut in. "I have made arrangements. You see, strange as it may be, I have gotten in contact with the head lady at an orphanage another one of our students lives at."

At her confused look, Albus cut in once again. "Your classmate Mr. Riddle to be precise. Mrs. Cole has agreed to put you up at Wool's orphanage. When the train takes you back, you will accompany Tom to where you will spend your summer."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ally finished telling Narcissa about her earlier conversation. Narcissa's expression had gotten more comical as the explanation had gone on. Ally herself was getting ready to ask the other girl what exactly was wrong, when Narcissa let out a strange noise of amusement. Ally was shushing her when the other girl spoke up. "This is perfect! You and Tom get to spend the whole summer together, and get to strengthen your relationship. Even take it to a new level!"

Ally snorted. "What, best of friends?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "No! God, you're so unromantic; poor Tom."

Ally lay back on the bed, and looked up at her best friend. "Yeah, well, I have no aspirations to use the words romantic, Tom and myself in the same sentence. So I am not that worried about it."

Narcissa scoffed before standing up. "I can take a hint. It's late anyways, so I am going to get some sleep. You should get some too. Good night."

Ally smiled to herself as the other girl got back in bed and settled herself for bed. Getting back up, Ally quickly prepared for bed, before settling down herself for bed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning at breakfast, the Hogwarts rumor mill was working overtime. Ally looked up and had to roll her eyes. She had kept her word to Cissa and hadn't gone out of her way to ignore Tom; which consisted of her once again taking her place next to Tom at the table. Yet she hadn't really said much to him either. So naturally, everyone had started making their own opinions about it, and another rumor had spread around. If Ally was hearing it correctly, this one was worse than the one that had started the whole situation. As if to confirm her inner musing, she heard a conversation being held behind her at the Ravenclaw table.

"Olivia said that Rebecca was told by Thomas, who heard it from Benjamin who was talking to Charlotte; who is in good graces with Francesca, who is a Slytherin, that Tom was caught cheating on Ally with Bellatrix Black, and so she isn't talking to him. I also heard, that to get back at him she has been having an affair with Adrian Nott, and that's why she had been hanging out with the Nott boy yesterday."

Ally heard a snort of laughter from beside her. Looking over she caught Narcissa coughing into her pumpkin juice. Narcissa had obviously been eavesdropping as well. "Which part were you laughing at?"

Both Ally and Narcissa looked over in surprise. Tom was looking at Narcissa with an amused expression on his face. Grinning, Narcissa set down her pumpkin juice before speaking. "It was a tie between your having anything to do with my sister and Francesca telling anyone something like that. We both know that your only feelings towards Bella is annoyance on a good day and loathing on a bad. And while you may not know it, I know that Francesca would never spread a rumor about Adrian; unless it had to do with him and her. They have been dating for a year now."

Tom looked over at Adrian, whom was sitting across the table from them, in surprise. Adrian smiled before nodding. "It's true, and while Allura isn't half bad looking, she is too headstrong for me."

Ally gave Adrian a wry look. "I am going to take that as a compliment."

Chuckling to himself, Adrian looked at her. "Whatever makes you happy my dear, shall we fuel the rumors by walking to class hand in hand?"

Ally tried to give a serious expression. "My dearest Adrian, I cannot believe you would have the audacity to pose such a question in front of my 'boyfriend', but why not!" Grinning, she held out her hand, and Adrian walked her out of the Great Hall, with Narcissa following shortly after them.

Tom watched the three of them walk out the door amidst a new rush of whispers. Rolling his eyes he was getting ready to finish up his breakfast when a chuckle had him looking over. Lucius who had remained unnaturally silent up until this point had scooted closer to him and was looking at him with amusement clearly showing on his face.

"What?"

Lucius smirked before speaking. "So how long are you going to allow this fight to go on?"

Tom looked down at his plate. "That would be her decision, not mine."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And pray tell, what exactly happened between the two of you?"

Tom stood up, and motioned out the door. The two of them made their way out of the Great Hall and were walking towards class when Tom finally spoke up. "Look, I don't know what her problem is, but I was confronting her about that rumor of us dating."

Lucius nodded. "Alright, but what exactly did you say? Ally isn't the type to get ticked off easily, and I get the feeling she would have to be pissed off to slap anyone. So it had to have been something you said."

Tom sighed. "It might have something to do with my having accused her of being the one to start the rumor," he mumbled.

Tom looked up to see Lucius giving him a horrified look. "Well no wonder she isn't speaking to you! What the hell were you thinking Tom? No wonder she is so ticked off at you. Bloody Hell, when are you going to apologize?" At Tom's horrified look, Lucius spoke up once again. "I swear to God Tom, you had better do it soon, because if this starts to affect my relationship with Cissa, I will never forgive you."

Rolling his eyes, Tom smirked. "What relationship? I would hardly consider your flirting and her annoyance a very good basis for a relationship." he said before nodding. At Lucius' exasperated sigh, Tom continued. "Alright, soon, I promise!" The two of them finished just as they made it to their first class of the day. Making their way inside, they joined the others who had already settled themselves for the day's first lesson.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ally was heading towards the Great Hall rolling her eyes at the whispers flying around the hallways. She hated the fact that everyone was so fascinated by the goings on of everyone and everything that happened within the walls of Hogwarts Castle. Ever since she and Adrian Nott had gone to class hand in hand a few days before, new rumors had spread around like Fiendfyre. While normally Ally herself could sit by and laugh at the misconstrued perceptions, the rumors had taken a not so favorable turn. More often than not, she was a girl that could get along with just about anybody, and therefore was generally liked. The new words spreading around the school though, had all the girls clinging to their men, and the boys giving her odd looks.

Ally turned the corner to see two Hufflepuff girls walking towards the Great Hall. One of the two girls motioned in her general direction "See that girl there? She's the one I was telling you about..." the girls' voice trailed off as they continued on towards the room slowly filling with students.

Ally however had stopped in her tracks. She was oblivious to all the strange looks she was receiving as she stood rigid in the middle of the hallway. She tensed up as she felt a hand take hold of her arm and pull her off to the side. A quick glance to the side had her looking away just as quickly. Pulling her arm out of his hand, she was getting ready to walk away from Lucius, when his words stopped her.

"So you're going to be mad at me too now?"

Letting out a sigh of defeat, she walked over and leaned against a wall. "Sorry Luc, it's not you, I just don't want to do anything else that might add fuel the fire that is currently flying around."

Lucius frowned for a moment before nodding at her. "Alright, that does make sense. But before you run off, I would like to say a few things. First being this," he handed her a little box. "Happy Valentine's Day."

At Ally's surprised look at the box in her hand, he chuckled. "You forgot didn't you? Go on, open it."

She looked up for just a second before grinning and opening the box. Inside, nestled in tissue paper was a charm. A second charm for her bracelet that he had gotten her for Christmas. Picking it up, she examined it before grinning. It was a heart shaped cage surrounding a tiger's eye stone. She blinked in confusion for a moment. Luc's chuckle had her looking up. "I would have gotten a diamond, as that's your birthstone, but the tiger's eye reminded me of your eyes. I don't really know why, but I couldn't help myself."

She smiled, before throwing her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back for a moment before pushing her an arm's length away. "Now, back to what we were talking about earlier. I know that everyone has been saying a lot of untrue things about you, but I get the feeling that will end very soon." Taking her arm in his, he led the way into the Great Hall and towards the Slytherin table. She sat down next to Narcissa who had already arrived, before noticing that Tom wasn't there. Shrugging her shoulders, she started to gather various food items to start eating.

She smiled as Lucius presented Narcissa with a gift as well. Narcissa was blushing furiously and stammering out a thank you when the morning post arrived. Ally only briefly glanced up before going back to eating her food. She never got anything, and between the letters received by her friends, the owls that flew to her spot at the table were few and far between. So of course it came as a surprise when a noise had her looking up. There was a white dove cooing at her.

Ally raised an eyebrow in confusion when she noticed what the dove was holding. At its feet was a letter, but in the birds' beak was an olive branch. The letter had her name on it, so the bird was clearly for her. She picked up the letter and opened it. The reason for the dove became apparent soon after.

Narcissa had just finished thanking Lucius for her gift when she looked over at her best friend. Ally had a wide grin on her face while looking down at a letter she held in her hands. After a moment, the other girl dropped the letter and ran out of the room as everyone watched in confusion. She looked back at Lucius who didn't seem too surprised, before she looked over at the poor white dove that was looking at her. It had dropped what appeared to be an olive branch, before it started to peck at a piece of fruit on Ally's plate.

Narcissa picked up the dropped letter, before she smiled. The letter was short, only really having two words aside from a greeting and ending. She looked up briefly as the dove flew away, apparently having done its job before she looked back at the letter in her hands. What she read made her smile before going back to eating her breakfast.

Ally,

I'm Sorry

-Tom

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tom was sitting down in the Slytherin common room, having just put the book he was reading into his book bag. He let out a deep sigh as he stood up. He figured it was late enough in the morning, that if he headed out now, it wouldn't be too early to show up to the first class. His thought was interrupted by the wall that separated the common room from the hallway opening up.

He glanced in the general direction of the entryway. He had done it more out of habit than anything, but what he saw made him do a double-take. Ally was standing in the entryway, breathing heavily as though she had run a long distance. She took another moment to catch her breath before looking straight at him.

Ally watched Tom from across the room and felt her expression soften. She wasn't sure why she had so easily accepted his apology. Part of her said that she liked him too much, and therefore, had given in too easily. Yet another part of her, a bigger part, told her it was a real apology. She knew he would probably have had a hard enough time writing it out. His personality was a strong dominant type that she knew well enough to know that he wouldn't apologize easily. Ally walked over to the couch across from the chair he was occupying, and sat down.

Tom himself had been watching her the whole time. His initial reaction was to be wary, because she had run in like a mad woman; his reaction changed almost as soon as it had happened. He watched her expression change as she moved over to the couch. He knew what she had come to him for, he just wasn't sure what she was going to say about it. He had sent her a peace offering. Unfortunately he didn't know if her coming here was her accepting it or not.

"Look, I know what I said, was wrong, which is to say..." Tom trailed off as Ally held up her hand to silence him.

"When you accused me of starting the rumor, I will admit I was mad; livid even. But the truth is that I was more upset that you wouldn't give me the benefit of the doubt; that you wouldn't even trust me enough to consider other possibilities. Anyways, my point is that I know how hard it probably was for you to write out an apology to me, even if it was a small one, so I won't ask you to actually say it to me."

Tom frowned. "Well I would think that what I wrote would be good enough."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Your arrogance will get you nowhere Tom. But enough of that. If we continue on the way we are going, the whole purpose of your letter and my coming down here will have been for not; and honestly I am sick and tired of fighting.

Tom let out a sigh and stood up. "Your right. So let's stop fighting. Truce?" he held out his hand.

Ally stood up as well and walked forward until she was right in front of him. Looking down at his hand she took it in hers, and they shook on their mutual truce. Ally looked down at Tom's book bag and got a horrified look on her face. "Oh no!"

Tom raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"If we don't get out of here now we are going to be late for class; and the worst part is that I forgot my bag in the Great Hall!"

Tom could see Ally starting to work herself into a panic. Shaking his head, he started to lead her out the door. "I am sure Luc or Cissa grabbed it for you, and if not, we can share books, and I can loan you a quill and some paper until we get a few minutes between classes to go and grab it."

"But.." she started to protest.

Tom chuckled. "No buts, unless it's yours walking out the door."

Ally blushed all the way to Potions; their first class of the day. She was content to find herself seated once again next to Tom, especially when they once again got top marks on their days work. She had even had fun working on the day's potion; refilling the Hospital Wings stores of the Dreamless Sleep Potion. Her day perked up even more at lunch when she listened to the Ravenclaws behind her talking. Apparently she and Tom had indeed made up; though Ally rolled her eyes when she heard them question if it was because she had been heartbroken by some mysterious boy from her previous school breaking up with her in the form of a letter by a dove that morning.

Looking over to the side, Ally chuckled when she saw Tom had his face buried in Moste Potente Potions. Peeking over his shoulder, she felt her eyes widen at the potion he seemed to be super absorbed in. "Geez Tom, can't you find anything better to read at lunch? The Drink of Despair? One would think that it would kill your appetite to read about such things."

He looked up at her for a moment before he smirked. "There are probably about three potions in this book that you would consider appropriate for the lunch or dinner table. Besides, if you didn't want me reading it, you shouldn't have gotten it for me."

Rolling her eyes, she went back to eating her lunch. Ally had just finished her last bit of roll when she noticed the heads of houses walking down their tables handing out papers to the older years. She watched as Slughorn slowly made his way down the table and put a paper down in front of her. Looking down she felt her eyes widen at what it said. It was a time-table, stating what times each of the fifth year students should report to Slughorn, or their respective Head of House, for 'career counseling'.

Ally looked down the list and saw that her name was one of the first on the list, and she was to report to Slughorn that evening after dinner. She found herself at a loss. She had never really given it much thought as to what she would do after Hogwarts, so to have it shoved at her so forcefully. She wasn't sure if there was any one particular thing that she was best at; at least enough for her to make a career out of it. Before she knew it she had stopped eating her lunch and found herself drowning in her thoughts.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

All of the fifth years in Hogwarts were buzzing about the career counseling. Ever since the notice had been sent out at lunch earlier that day, informing all of them about the time of their individual meetings with their respective heads of house, it was all any of them could talk about. Tom, Lucius, Narcissa and Ally were not alone in their worried yet excited talk about the whole ordeal.

"What about yourself Ally? Yours is the first meeting, and it's only about a half an hour away, what exactly do you have in mind?" asked Narcissa.

Ally let out a deep sigh. "Honestly? I am not quite sure. I mean, I know that I'm not half bad at all of our classes," when Narcissa snorted and both Lucius and Tom raised an eyebrow, Ally grinned. "Alright, I am really good at just about all of them, but I don't know what in particular I would actually enjoy doing and be good enough at to make a career out of! The only thing I can really think of off the top of my head, is drawing, but what good will any of the N.E.W.T. Level classes do for that?"

Lucius nodded. "That's true enough. If you really want to make a career out of it, you might as well not even continue on at Hogwarts. That's not to say I don't want you here," he said quickly as Narcissa started to protest. "After all, you're definitely good enough at your drawing, I am just saying that you might try doing that on the side."

Ally smiled. "I hadn't thought of that, but it's a really good idea. What about yourself Luc?"

"Well, of course I am going to get myself immersed inside of the Ministry, get my name around a bit, become popular, that way in a few years' time I will get elected as Minister of Magic." Lucius said while grinning.

Ally smirked. "I don't know, I can see you more as the head of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts. While maintaining a job at the ministry of course."

Ally chuckled at his look of horror. "Why in Merlin's name would I ever want to do that?"

Narcissa looked pensive before she spoke up. "Well, you do always like to say you could run this place better, and by being on the Board, you would definitely get a say in it."

Tom decided to pipe in. "I think the main thing would be to just get yourself in the Ministry first."

Narcissa looked over at Tom. "And of course we all know what you want to do."

Ally looked over at Tom in surprise as he blushed. Raising an eyebrow in confusion she looked over at Narcissa. "I can honestly say that I don't."

Narcissa grinned. "Well aside from searching out his past, Tom wants to work with the Ministry as well. He wants to implement changes. Ever since first year when he got used to this place that is all he has ever wanted to do."

Ally stiffened up, and though she had a feeling she already knew, she asked the question that plagued her mind. "What kind of changes?"

Tom looked over at her before he started speaking. "I want to change the way that the wizarding world is run. As things are now, about a quarter of the kids who enter Hogwarts are unaware and unprepared for the wizarding world. The number of muggleborns is growing, and the wizarding world as we know it won't be around for much longer."

Ally found herself scoffing at him. "And what would you have the Ministry do? Kill the muggleborns off?"

Ally found herself confused when Tom looked startled at the very idea she had suggested. "Why would I do that? One way or another, changes are eventually going to take place, I am just suggesting preserving the old traditions. Take our situations for example." Tom said indicating both Ally and himself. "Both of us grew up without our parents."

Ally nodded. "But I have a dad..." she started

Tom interrupted her. "A wizard whom adopted you when you were young. That is one end of the spectrum, my situation is on the other hand is completely different. We all know that I stay at an orphanage over the summer. I grew up there, not knowing a thing about the wizarding world. All I knew was that I was different from the other kids around me. They looked at me as some kind of grotesque abomination. Half of them still do, while the others fear that I am going to blink them into oblivion or some other puerile thing."

Ally found herself chuckling at the thought, as he continued. "I, like others such as yourself, was lucky enough to be born with a higher intelligence, and therefore was able to keep up once as I got here," Ally rolled her eyes. "However, I still have to go back there every summer."

Ally nodded. "All right, but what does that have to do with your 'changes'?"

"What do you know about Purebloods? Not their traditions, but them in general."

"That many of them are prejudiced against muggleborns and half-bloods."

"Do you know why?" At the shake of her head Tom continued. "What do you know about the medieval aristocracy?"

She cocked her head to the side. "That there was a lot of in-breeding."

Lucius, whom had been listening intently until then, chuckled. "Let's just say that the Purebloods have had the same problem. Many of our families are interlinked. Take the love of my life over there." he indicated to Narcissa who just rolled her eyes. "We are, I believe fourth cousins six times removed or maybe its sixth cousins, four times removed." Lucius seemed to withdraw into himself as he pondered over it.

"The point is, that because so many of the Purebloods are worried about blood purity, they are forgetting that eventually they will inbreed amongst themselves to the point of extinction. They don't want anything to do with the muggleborns or the half-bloods because they don't know about our world until they are older, and then they don't and won't conform to the wizarding ways. Many of them turn around and live and work in the muggle world after they complete their schooling. Only returning if their kids show signs of magic and need to come to Hogwarts."

Ally indicated Tom should continue. "I am merely suggesting that muggleborns be introduced early to the wizarding world, in something that is similar to muggle primary school. It's not like we can't track them, after all their names appear in books in the schools as soon as they are born, and they are tracked."

"Right, but what if the parents won't agree?" Ally asked.

"They will be given two options. To agree, or give up the child."

Ally looked at him horrified. "That's barbaric!"

He shook his head. "No, what's barbaric is that more squibs are being born every year because of inbreeding, and that there are even children out there whose parents refuse to let them come to Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons or any other magic school. Simply because their parents refuse to accept their magical side."

Ally found herself at a loss for words. She herself had never thought it possible for someone to not attend magic school. But she supposed it was possible that the parent might refuse to allow it, especially if they were anything like the Dursley's whom her brother had grown up with, whom tried to beat the 'freakiness' out of him. "Where would the child go?"

"To a family who would want another child, or even perhaps a family who couldn't have children."

"But what Pureblood family would accept a child from a muggle?"

Lucius looked up. "Quite a few actually, especially if they get the child early on. There are ancient spells and potions to bond people by blood. You can change ones 'blood' and have them become a true member of the family."

Narcissa nodded. "It's true. While my family has quite a few members in it, we are a rare exception. Many families are lucky to get even one child, like Lucius, or Adrian for example."

Tom took over once again. "I would suggest that the Ministry create a wizarding orphanage if nothing else, so that in the case of a parental death, they would have somewhere to go."

Ally once again found herself surprised by Tom's behavior; especially since what he was proposing was actually a fairly good idea. "So you intend to go into the Ministry and change the world?" she asked.

Tom shook his head. "I have no intention of joining the Ministry. If I work for them, it would probably never happen. I am smart, but I don't know that I am quite charismatic enough for it. No, I want to work _with_ the Ministry; through Lucius perhaps. I think I myself am better at actual spell-casting. I am thinking I might try for the Defense position. After all, Professor Merrythought is getting on in years, she is going to have to retire eventually, and I don't mind apprenticing under her."

Narcissa nodded. "I could definitely see you doing that."

Tom looked over at Narcissa before nodding his thanks. "And what exactly are you planning on doing after Hogwarts?"

"Who me?" asked Narcissa.

"Yeah."

She grinned before pushing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Well you know me. I want to marry a rich wizard and live a life of luxury."

Ally burst out into laughter. "Please tell me you are joking."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow while looking affronted. "What's wrong with that?" she asked before breaking out into a grin. "Yes I am joking. I don't know, I was thinking about traveling a bit. I am not quite sure what I would really want to do other than maybe working in a shop or something."

"That's alright love, I will be your rich husband so that you don't have to worry too much about it." Lucius said.

Ally stifled her laughter as Narcissa ignored him. "Well Ally, I guess we are back to you, after all you never really answered earlier. What do you plan to do?

"Well, my two favorite classes are Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, so perhaps something to do with one of them? Although if Tom is going for Defense, I would hate to have to take that from him."

Narcissa gave her a wry smile. "You could always be a potions mistress."

Ally stared at her for a minute before the two of them both burst into laughter, much to the confusion of the two boys. Finally Lucius spoke up. "What exactly is it that you two find so amusing about that? I think it would be a great idea, especially since Ally is so proficient at potions."

After another bout of laughter, Narcissa was the one that finally spoke up. "Her dad is a Potions Master, she started learning at a young age." Both Lucius and Tom looked at each other surprised before smiling.

Ally seemed to contemplate something for a moment before she looked over at Narcissa. "What do you think of my being a Healer?" At Narcissa's startled look she quickly spoke up. "It was just a thought."

Narcissa gave her a funny look. "No, I think it would be a fine idea. Just as good as a Potions Mistress. The two of them have similar aspects of the job, and go fairly hand in hand."

Ally nodded. "I guess that's true; I think if I had to choose between the two I would prefer to make the potion, because at least then I know it was made correctly and just how potent it will be. Yet at the same time, I would like to work with people as well."

Tom smirked. "You could sell potions and such out of your home, build up a good enough reputation, and you could probably make enough to someday get yourself a shop."

She finished off her pumpkin juice before looking at the three of them. "Well, I guess whatever decision I make has to be made now, because here comes Slughorn."

Sure enough just as she finished saying this, Professor Slughorn waddled up to their table, and tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. "It's time, Miss Bryant." Nodding, Ally got up and waved good bye to her friends as she followed Professor Slughorn out of the Great Hall.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ally looked around Professor Slughorns' office, and couldn't help but note all the differences between what it was right now, and the way her dad would have it set up in the future. Where Severus would have lined the walls with strange things swimming in various colored potions, Slughorns' office seemed much emptier. However, it was also much more cramped. The room itself was dominated largely by a table with a bunch of chairs around it, as well as many pictures of Slughorn standing next to various different people.

"Ah, yes, those were all members of my 'Slug Club'. I fear I have been neglecting the club this year, but not to fear, I will have it up and running again by the end of the month. But enough of that, please take a seat."

She took the seat he indicated, as he settled himself across the table from her. "Alright my dear, as you know this is a career counseling meeting. The point of this meeting is to help determine what N.E.W.T. Level classes you will be taking over the next two years. I guess the best way to begin is to ask what it is you have an interest in doing."

Ally took a deep breath before speaking. "Well sir, I have to say that one of my passions in life is Potions. Which I guess can be blamed on my dad, but I also want to help people. Kind of like a healer would. I am just not sure what exactly to do with a career that would include both."

Professor Slughorn seemed to ponder this for a bit before he addressed her. "Well, Miss Bryant, I am guessing you are referring to a possible career for St. Mungo's?"

She nodded. "I was thinking something along those lines. Such as one of the suppliers for their potions, or actually being a healer as well as doing the potion making on the side."

Slughorn chuckled. "You realize that the healers at St. Mungo's don't usually make the potions, for a lack having the time?" At Ally's dejected look he quickly continued. "However, there are a few smaller wizarding clinics, private ones, where the healers make their own potions for each case that comes their way."

Ally found herself grinning with excitement. "That sounds like fun."

Slughorn nodded. "I would even be willing to speak with Madame Pomfrey about having you work a bit with her on your free time." Ally nodded for him to continue. "Right, so classes, well obviously you would be wanting to take Potions as well as Herbology, and I don't suppose it would be a bad idea for you to continue on in both Charms and Transfiguration as well, as you never know what reasons patients may come to you for."

Ally watched him write some things down on a bit of parchment that he seemed to have produced out of thin air, before he continued speaking; though she wasn't sure if it was to her or just to himself. "I guess she will be wanting to continue on in Ancient Runes, Ancient Studies and History of Magic." he looked up to see her nodding in assent, before he looked back down. "Defense isn't really needed."

"I would like to take that class though, though I suppose Ancient Runes would not be so much necessary." she spoke up quickly.

Slughorn looked up in surprise. "Well, if you really want to..." he trailed off, "well, if you feel you really can handle that many N.E.W.T. Level classes..." he once again trailed off while looking up at her.

"Most definitely sir!" Ally said with enthusiasm.

"Eh? Well, then I guess our meeting is done. I will get to work on this immediately. Good luck Miss Bryant, I see big things in your future." he got a strange gleam in his eyes. "Be on the look-out my dear for an invitation to the next meeting."

She raised an eyebrow. "What meeting?"

"Why, to the Slug Club of course!" he said.

"Oh. Well, alright sir." she said as she was getting up. "Have a good night sir." Slughorn waved in her general direction, already lost in his own thoughts. Rolling her eyes, Ally made her way out of his office and towards the Slytherin dorms.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the private clinics" said Narcissa.

Ally had just finished telling the other girl about her meeting with Professor Slughorn. The two of them were chatting while they got themselves ready for bed. "What are they for? I had thought that St. Mungo's took care of all of the European Wizarding Society."

Narcissa nodded, but seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking. "St. Mungo's caters to all sorts, that's true, but if you think about it, how many Purebloods do you know that are willing to wait while a bunch of half-bloods and muggleborns are seen to before them? Especially if they think their problem is more important? Not only that, but there are some magical issues that certain high standing officials wouldn't want to get to the wrong ear. The clinics all have strict closed mouth policies, and therefore their healers are trusted much more than some of the healers in St. Mungo's."

Ally grinned. "I can see it now, Lucius botching a love potion, and having to come to me to heal him."

Narcissa nodded. "There are many that go there because of a botched illegal potion, or some kind of adverse effect from a dark curse or spell; and who really wants half the wizarding world to see and know about it, when they can avoid that by going to one of these clinics. My family has always frequented one of them, mostly because my parents don't want to 'degrade' themselves by waiting."

Ally laughed when Narcissa rolled her eyes. "I get the feeling you don't share the same view as your parents."

Narcissa shrugged. "I wouldn't call it an issue, but no, I don't really share it. Mother feels the need to go to the clinic for every little thing, from the sniffles to a fever. I don't believe in wasting a really good healer's time for something as mundane as that."

The two girls found themselves looking over as some of their fellow fifth year girls came into the room so that they too could get ready for bed. Ally and Narcissa both said their good-nights as the two of them settled in for bed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next few weeks passed in relative normalcy; broken only once or twice by the conferences the fifth years had pertaining to their prospective futures. It seemed everyone had settled down to their routines of increasing homework and harder studies. The four friends were settled down and eating their dinners when a strange thing occurred. It was rare for an owl to bring mail to anyone any time other than breakfast, that to have about eight or so to swoop down and drop a few letters to various students, caused a large burst of whispered speculation to fly around.

Ally, Tom and Lucius all found themselves with a letter in front of them. Ally looked over to find a very confused Narcissa. The poor girl whom had been left out seemed just as clueless as the other three were. Narcissa finally spoke up. "So are you going to open it, or just keep killing me with all the suspense of wondering?"

Tom was the first to pick it up, but both Lucius and Ally mirrored his actions. The three of them found themselves staring in disbelief at what was in their letters. Ally snorted. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Please tell me this is some kind of a joke. I mean sure, the man talked about it, but I didn't think he was serious!"

"Apparently so." said Lucius, before he handed the letter off to Narcissa.

Tom remained silent while Narcissa read the letter. Her eyes got wider; whether in shock or horror or both, none of them knew, but Ally was leaning more towards horror when her friend burst into laughter. "Well, I must say, I am kind of glad I didn't get one. I mean the 'Slug Club'? Really?"

Ally joined her in her laughter. The letters were invitations to Horace Slughorns exclusive 'Slug Club'. Lucius and Tom both shared an amused look as the two girls slowly caught their breath. Tom looked back down at his letter before finally speaking up. "Well, I for one think that it's worth checking out at least. I have heard about it. Apparently the man has a good sixth sense, and every single member of his exclusive club has turned out to be some kind of celebrity or well respected something or other."

Ally slowly nodded, "Yes I have heard that too, but why wouldn't Narcissa get one?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "That is probably because of my meeting with him. He kind of took my answers about what I want to do after school to mean that I intend to get by with looks alone or something like that."

Lucius shook his head. "That's alright Narcissa, I will find a way for you to join us!"

Ally burst out into laughter at Narcissa's horrified look. "Well I guess Tom is right, it's at least worth it to see what it's about, so I am in, and if I am going, you are going Lucius. Besides, I don't mind telling Narcissa about what happened."

"Thanks." Narcissa said sarcastically.

The four of them got back to eating their dinners, completely oblivious to the others who had received letters. Whispers continued to fly around, but none of the four friends seemed to notice or even care; and when they were done with their food, they all journeyed back down to their common room. Tom however waved good-bye to the other three as he himself had Prefect duties to attend to that evening.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

There were few things in life that Allura Bryant feared. Small spaces and clowns were two of the items on that list, and those two only because of an unfortunate incident when she was a child of only eight. So it was indeed a strange sight to see her pacing nervously back and forth in front of the mirror in the girls lavatory, as though she were being forced to choose between the two items.

"Ally, calm down, you would think you were being sent to your own funeral." said a slightly annoyed sounding Narcissa Black.

Ally paused and looked over at the other girl, before she smiled wryly. "I practically am though, aren't I? I mean, I don't even know why I even agreed to go to the "Slug Club' meeting. For all I know, they are going to be serving caviar and escargot. I don't even know how to eat those things..." she said while trailing off.

Narcissa chuckled. "You eat them with a fork or on a cracker, and personally they are both gross, so just in case, I will sneak you back something from my dinner if that will make you feel better. Besides, you have to go, the boys will be here any minute, and you are expected to go with them, you did promise after all."

Ally nodded. "Alright, I'll go, but I swear if I make a fool of myself, I will take it out on you!"

Narcissa just shook her head and pointed at the door. "Out!"

Together the two girls walked out of the bathroom and headed their separate ways. Ally, towards the common room to meet Tom and Lucius, and Narcissa to go meet with Francesca in the Great Hall. Ally walked into the common room and paused as she noticed the two boys had been waiting for her. Pulling herself together, she walked up behind Tom and tapped him on the shoulder. Lucius nodded at her in greeting as Tom turned to see who it was. His recognition of her was immediate, a smirk appearing on his face almost instantly.

"Ah, look, she finally decides to make an appearance." he said.

Inwardly she grimaced, she hadn't thought she had kept them waiting that long, but she also hadn't stopped to look at the time either. Lucius took that moment to interrupt her thoughts. "We just barely arrived out here ourselves Tom, leave the poor girl be before you hurt her feelings."

Ally quirked an eyebrow, before shaking her head. "Can we just get this over with?"

The two boys chuckled at her not so enthusiastic tone. Lucius took her arm in his and gestured between Tom and the entryway. "Well? Lead on."

Ally chuckled at Tom's affronted look, before she held out her other arm. "Would you like to escort me as well?" She burst into laughter at his horrified look. "Well I guess that answers my question; so are you going to lead the way or shall I let you two hold hands, while I do the leading?"

Tom rolled his eyes before heading out of the room muttering to himself. She grinned as she caught snippets of his musings. "I don't know where... Stupid ideas... Crazy...To think that I would... And with him of all..."

Lucius leaned down and whispered into her ear. "He is only protesting because I beat him to the punch, I get the feeling he wanted to escort you all by himself. Why don't you go soothe his injured ego?" Ally looked up at Lucius in slight confusion, before bursting out laughing at the mischievous gleam in Lucius' eyes.

She let go of his arm and walked quickly to catch up with Tom who had turned to look at them. Before he could protest she quickly linked arms with him and continued on her merry way. Shaking her head when for the first few meters she practically had to drag the boy along with her, she smiled as he took a better hold of her arm and started to do the leading.

She merely glanced over to the side when she heard the chuckling coming from Lucius who had caught up with them and was keeping pace. He made a strange half bow gesture, before looking back in front of them. Together the three friends walked in companionable silence for a bit longer, before they found themselves turning the last corner that would lead them to Slughorns office. Ally separated herself from Tom who looked at her strangely for a moment before he opened the door for her.

Ally looked around in surprise at the changes that had been made to the office. The last time she had been in Slughorns office, it had of course been dominated by the large table on one side of the room, but it had been naked of anything else. Now, however, the room was lavishly decorated, with place settings at the table, as well as a stand with quite a few pictures off to the side. She also noticed that the pictures seemed to be a focal point in the room.

"Ah, yes, come in, come in." Professor Slughorn, whom at this point had already assessed them, was urging Lucius, Tom and Ally further into the room. "Of course you know your fellow classmates, he pointed to the other side of the room, which held two Ravenclaw boys, a Gryffindor girl and a Hufflepuff girl, "The others should be here shortly, but please sit down, get comfortable, dinner will also be ready shortly." and with that he moved off to chat with the two Ravenclaws, without really giving them a chance to say that no.

Ally however shrugged and did as suggested and made her way over to the table to sit down. The two boys followed quickly behind her. She almost laughed out loud when they each took a seat on either side of her. She found herself thinking of guard dogs, when another group of students arrived. Slughorn quickly swooped down on them like an eagle and told them to take their seats, as dinner was about to arrive.

Slughorn himself finally took his seat at the table and looked around at the ten students sitting down for dinner with him. It was a small group this year, smaller than most years, but not the smallest he had ever had. Nodding to himself he smiled wide at the group before he clapped his hands together twice. On the table before them, sat a feast, the likes of which was usually only seen at Christmas. He noted smugly that quite a few of the students looked impressed, although he also noted that the ones that didn't were from the richer families and probably were used to such extravagant meals.

Ally looked down at the meal in front of her and couldn't help but blink in surprise; it certainly wasn't escargot and caviar, she found herself thinking. On everyone's plate sat a perfectly prepared Cornish hen, with vegetable accents, that only made the dish look more appealing. Of course, this only made her wonder if it actually tasted just as good as it looked, or not. She had in her time tasted some of the nastiest foods that looked the tastiest. Shaking her head, she looked back up, just in time to hear Slughorn tell them to 'Dig in'.

He himself of course ate a few bites, letting the air around him get a bit more relaxed, before he set down his fork and knife and looked around at the children eating around him. He came to a quick decision, before he focused on Lucius Malfoy.

"So, Lucius," he started. Lucius, who had of course just finished swallowing a bite, carefully set his silverware down, set his hands in his lap, and looked at Slughorn, waiting for him to continue. "Your father, Abraxas, did you know he came to school here, actually my first year teaching, he was in the same year as you are now."

Ally noticed a few of the other students looking speculatively at Lucius, before she herself looked over at him. The first thing she noticed was the small smile on his face. Most wouldn't know it, but it was a fake smile, almost strained. Ally carefully reached over and took hold of Lucius' hand and gave it a good squeeze to let him know she had his back. "No, I can't say I did, but then, my father focuses on the now, and doesn't talk much about the past." Lucius squeezed her hand back and nodded almost imperceptibly to let her know he was alright, before they let each other go.

Slughorn nodded his head in acquiescence, "Yes, yes, of course. He is a very talented man, though, top of his class..." He continued his praises of Lucius' father while he seemed to asses Lucius, before looking over at the Hufflepuff girl. "And of course you, Marie, how is your Uncle Barnaby?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ally found herself being led back into the common room a few hours later by a rather tense Lucius and abnormally quiet Tom. They had eaten the food that Slughorn had provided, which had been rather good, if she put much thought into it, before he had questioned each and every one of them about some relative or about themselves. She had to admit he had a way about him, that definitely had the others in the room relaxing, but she had also noted that while questioning, he assessed them. Had even mentally dismissed one or two of them.

She was pulled back into reality out of her thoughts by Lucius. He had grabbed up her hand and was bowing to her. "Good night fair Lady, may your dreams be sweet." and with that he kissed the back of her hand and walked off into his dorm.

Blinking, she stared at her raised hand in confusion for a moment before yet another hand took hold of it. Looking up, she saw Tom looking over at his dorm with an almost worried expression on his face. When he looked back at her however, she noted that the frown had disappeared to be replaced by a mischievous smile. He turned her had in his and brought it towards him.

"Can't be outdone and look like a complete ass, now can I?" with that, Tom kissed the inside of her wrist, at the pulse point, and looked back at her. "Sweet dreams Allura."

When Tom turned and walked into his dorm after Lucius, he missed the blush that stained Ally's face, and the way she clutched her arm to her. He missed the fact that she stared at the door after he had closed it, for at least a minute before she made her way over to hers. Narcissa, however noticed that Ally came into their dorm in a daze, with the last remnants of a blush on her face. She noticed when Ally sat down on the bed and stared off into space, and she definitely noticed when Ally looked down at her wrist and smiled.

"Ally? Is everything alright?"

The voice of her best friend had her looking up in surprise. "What? Oh, yes, everything's fine, by the way Lucius said sweet dreams."

Narcissa shook her head, "So was the meeting that bad then?" Ally shook her head before she launched into a detailed explanation of how their night had gone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Well no wonder he was in a foul mood when he left you for bed." Said Narcissa. "Lucius' relationship with his father is strained at best, and nonexistent at worst. His father has expectations that Lucius doesn't wish to conform to. 'It's the Malfoy name you are going to slander if you don't follow my rules boy.'" she said in a growled and deep voice. "Abraxas Malfoy has standards that Lucius currently doesn't fit," she continued. "Lucius says he wants to get through school first, then learn the rules and regulations to being a Malfoy."

Ally nodded her understanding. "Sounds like another boy I know," she said thinking of Draco.

"Well, personally I think Lucius is still a young man, and shouldn't be forced to grow up too fast. Either way, it's getting late, we should head off to bed." Together, the two girls settled down for bed, unaware that in the boys' dorm their two friends were doing the same. Almost together the four friends drifted off to sleep, each thinking of what was in store for them in the days to come.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tom looked up at the tear streaked face of the girl in front of him. He felt himself smiling, as he grabbed her hand and turned it around. He watched her face as he kissed her inner wrist, and noted the change that took place. But it was the change that confused him. He felt as though it was a natural, normal thing to do, to comfort the girl in front of him, so why was she recoiling in horror?

He couldn't understand why she would look at him in disgust and pity, yet she was shaking her head, her auburn hair bouncing back and forth, while her hazel eyes both accused him and begged him. Her beautiful voice, that he had grown so used to, and come to love, finally rang out. "Please Tom, I am begging you, please don't do this."

He found himself cocking his head to the side as he shoved her away. Another boy stepped forward to steady her. He recognized the boy, and he knew his hatred for the boy was absolute. A chuckle had already started to fill the silence, and it surprised him to find that it came from him. He looked around him and noted all the followers that surrounded them. A sea of black that both annoyed and amused him.

Looking back at the girl and noted she was clutching at a necklace around her neck. A locket, he found himself thinking, though how he knew that, he wasn't entirely sure, he couldn't really remember, he just knew it was a locket. But it wasn't the locket that caught his eye now, it was the bracelet, with its many charms glinting in the sun, and the ring on her finger that caught his gaze; once again recognition reared its head, but once again he couldn't really remember where he recognized them from. He felt the sneer come on before he had much chance to react. "And why shouldn't I dear girl? What's to stop me? Do you think you can? That your brother can? Or how about your Lover?" he asked, while pointing to the ring.

A hurt look crossed her eyes before they hardened. "Actually yes, I was hoping it would be my lover that would stop you."

He scoffed, "Well then bring him out here, and let me kill him just as I will kill you and your precious brother."

Shaking her head, Ally just looked at him for a moment before replying. "My lover is already dead, you already killed him."

He smirked before he could help himself. "Then why are we wasting time chatting about a lost love?" He noted the way her hand went around her stomach as though to protect herself, it was then a thought came to him. "And how long was it, after you left, that your lover went and got you pregnant? Did he know that you were with child? Was he excited about it?" He sneered out every word. "Were the two of you picking out colors for the nursery?" he also saw that with each word he spoke he was cutting her deeper and deeper. "Or," he continued, while he heard the cruel laughter of the followers around him. "Perhaps you hadn't told him yet, and that he was on his way home to hear the good news from you." He said in a taunting voice.

The boy at her back, her brother, stepped forward at this point, as though to defend her. "Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that boy, you're far too young to play in the big leagues. Yes, far better to leave this to us adults." He turned back to Ally, who was all but sobbing outright. "Yes I would have to say it was the last one," he looked around at his followers. "And I even got the pleasure of killing him before he found out he was a father."

One of the members in the ocean of black stepped forward and whispered something in his ear. Nodding, he turned back to the two who stood before him. "Well, it seems time is running short; time to end this." He turned to the boy, and raised his wand. He released a quick disarming charm before the boy had a chance to react, and the boy's wand flew away, to be quickly picked up by one of his followers.

"NOO!" Tom looked over once again at the girl who gave a heart wrenching scream.

"You know, there was once a time when I might have humored you 'my sweet Athene'," he heard a cry come from her at the name. "However, that time is long past. Now? It's time to die." Tom felt his arm raise up, and a slow sort a chant start among his followers. He felt the cruel smile on his face, and the words form on his lips. The last he remembered was her look of horror, as he screamed out the words, 'Avada Kadavra'.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tom woke up in a cold sweat, his heart was beating fast, and felt heavy, while his breathing was erratic. He couldn't believe the nightmare that he had just had, but it had felt so real. He didn't want to think about himself killing Ally, let alone her begging him not to, but in the dream, when it had first started, right after he had kissed her wrist, he had felt a strange need to dominate her, to control her, to make her submit. His breath was slowing down finally, and his pulse was going back to normal. Laying his head back down, Tom drifted back off to a restless sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ally and Narcissa had decided to wait for Tom and Lucius the next morning in the common room, to see if Lucius was in a better mood. The two of them were of course chatting amiably about the upcoming week and their plans when Lucius stepped out into the common room. Narcissa immediately looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Good morning Luc!" She quickly got up and gave him a brief embrace before she took his head in her hands and seemed to be searching his eyes for an answer.

Lucius smiled fondly down at her, as he unconsciously put his hands around her waist. "Good morning to you too Cissa, and might I say, what a lovely way this is to start off the day. Do I get a good morning kiss too?"

Narcissa tensed up, suddenly realizing the position that they were in before she carefully extracted herself from him. She had moved back to Ally's side when she let out a deep sigh. "Oh, alright." she quickly ran back to Lucius, and leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good morning." she said as she ran back to Ally with a blush. Ally looked over at Lucius who was grinning like a loon while holding his cheek in reverence.

Tom came into the common room to a strange sight indeed. Ally was laughing like crazy, Narcissa was blushing like a virgin, and Lucius looked like he had died and gone to heaven. Shaking his head, he looked back over at Ally when his dream from the night came back to him. Dropping his bag on the ground, he rushed over and swiftly enclosed Ally in an embrace. "Don't ever change." he heard himself saying.

Ally blinked in surprise. "What brought this on?"

Tom looked up, before he let her go. "Oh, nothing, just stupid stuff." He seemed to be appraising her for a moment before a smirk came over his face.

Ally looked at him strangely. "What?"

"I get it now. My sweet Athene."

"Who's Athene?" asked Narcissa who had joined them.

"I think it's a third year Gryffindor." piped in Lucius who had picked up Tom's bag and was getting ready to hand it back to him.

Rolling his eyes Tom was about to explain when Ally spoke up. "Athene is another, older, way of saying Athena; you know Pallas Athene?" At her friends' blank stares she continued. "The Greek goddess of wisdom." At the confused nods she looked back at Tom. "But what do you get about her?"

Tom shook his head. "No, you. You're my sweet Athene. You're constant striving for knowledge and answers."

"Aww, how sweet!" sang out Narcissa. Ally shook her head, the girl practically had stars in her eyes.

Lucius, not to be outdone spoke up. "Well you, Cissa, can be my darling Aphrodite."

Narcissa glared while smacking him over the head. "It's not the same." Tom and Ally laughed as Narcissa headed out the door. Together the four friends made their way down to breakfast.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hazel eyes opened at six o'clock on the dot, and the body that the eyes in question were attached to rose up into a sitting position. Ally blinked away the sleepiness that lingered and stood up to continue on with her normal routine, when the date on the calendar that one of the other girls in the dorm kept, stopped her short. It seemed time had been passing much more quickly that she could have ever imagined, as it was already April 5th.

Her first coherent thought after the initial shock wore away, was that it was a Saturday, and therefore a free day. A smile lit her face and stayed there throughout her shower and early morning ritual of dressing and getting ready to face the day. She even found her good mood couldn't be broken by having to drag Narcissa out of bed and urge her into the bathroom. When Narcissa finally joined the world of the living the two of them made their way down to the Great Hall to join the boys for breakfast.

Settling down in their usually spots the two girls settled into an easy conversation about the looming O.W.L.s; and how they couldn't settle on whether to be excited or terrified at the prospect of finally getting through them, when the boys finally showed up.

"Nice day today, especially nice when you consider it's a Hogsmead trip day today." said Lucius in lieu of a greeting. "What are your plans for today ladies?" he continued.

Ally looked over at Cissa as the girl seemed to ponder this. "Well, it's the last trip before the O.W.L.s, so I suppose since we have been studying like mad, we should take this opportunity to take a break. What do you think Tom?"

The two girls and Lucius looked over at Tom. "How is it always up to me to make a decision? Can't one of you actually take some initiative for once? What about you Ally, what do you plan to do today?"

"Oh, well I guess I was going to go down to Hogsmead and get myself a treat, but I wasn't really planning on spending the whole day there. After all I am really not in need of anyth..." she trailed off as she took in the look on Lucius' face. "What?"

The blonde scoffed before answering. "Is that really all you were planning on doing in Hogsmead? Getting yourself one treat. On today of all days?"

She blinked in surprise, before looking around at her three friends. "Well, what else is there? And what do you mean today of all days?"

"Your birthday." said Lucius. "Isn't there anything in particular you were hoping to do? Spend time in a particular spot?"

"Not really." Ally replied. She hadn't much thought about the others knowing it was her birthday. "I don't think you guys would particularly enjoy my usual birthday rituals."

"Birthday rituals?" asked Tom with his ever present raised eyebrow.

Ally blushed before looking down. "Well, my dad usually wakes me up at dawn to watch the sun-rise, and then we share my birthday cupcake; always white cake with chocolate cream-cheese icing." she said fondly, before continuing. "Promptly followed by an intense potions brewing session. It's one of the two times a year he lets me into his potions lab and we brew absolutely any potion I want, no questions asked... alright, maybe a few questions depending on the potion, but usually we just brew something fun, but complicated.

"And then I spend an amusing lunch with my brother and his friends, who interrogate me about my dad, and then refuse to believe my answers because they only see the facade he puts up. Then after lunch I usually go out to my favorite tree down by the Bla... down by the lake." Ally silently cursed herself at her slip-up of almost saying the Black Lake. "After dinner, I usually open up any presents I have, and head to my dad's room. And he ends the night telling me all about how he met my mother and their friendship, and he talks until I fall asleep."

"Never about your real father?" asked Tom in a strange voice.

Ally looked Tom in the eyes for a moment before she smiled. "No. They didn't exactly get along, and it's the one time of year he won't speak ill of the dead, no matter how much he despised him, my dad loves me enough that he won't do that."

Narcissa nodded. "Well, I don't know about the guys but I say since you can't do that this year, we will just have to make a few new traditions!"

Narcissa started to drag Ally out of the room with a chuckling Lucius and a pensive Tom trailing slowly after them. The two girls were too busy laughing to notice the boys behind them start in on their own conversation, or the sneaky glances they threw Ally's way.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The rest of the day was gone in a blur. The four friends had indeed spent time in Hogsmead, before the boys decided they needed to break off for suspicious reasons. It seems Lucius forgot all about his dwindling supply of quills and his ink was 'running a tad bit low', and of course he needed Tom's expert opinion on which of the quills fit him best; before anyone knew it, a confused Tom was being dragged off down a side alley of Hogsmead and away from the two girls.

The boys themselves didn't show up again until around dinner time, and when questioned, Lucius shrugged and said that once he had bought the wand polishing kit, Tom had remembered he was running low on ink. The fact that Tom had actually face-palmed and was shaking his head at Lucius' poor excuses, and how horribly he was mixing up said excuses, really said it all.

The four of them laughed their way through dinner and into the common room, where Narcissa and Ally decided that they would catch up on a bit more studying as the O. ., were in less than two weeks. Tom and Lucius joined them, albeit halfheartedly on Lucius' end. They even found a way to turn the studying into a game, so as to both retain the information better, but to indulge and entertain themselves. The tactic worked, Ally mused to herself as she noticed just how empty the common room was.

Aside from the four of them, the only other living thing happened to be Maximian; Francesca's calico cat, who was purring contentedly in front of the green flames. It seemed that Narcissa noticed the time as well when she found herself yawning. "Is it really that late already? I guess we should head off to bed, shouldn't we?" Narcissa got a mysterious glint in her eyes before she turned towards Ally. "But first, your presents!"

Ally looked down at Narcissa's outstretched hands at the package that was calling her name. Ally couldn't stop the smile that came to her face as she took the large package that was really quite light in comparison to its size. Biting her bottom lip in anticipation, she ripped open the box, and found herself staring in shock. The first thing to flash through her mind at the sight of the shimmery fabric in the box was her brothers' invisibility cloak, however she started to pull it out, to find the straps of a beautiful dress. The fabric was a silky silver material that looked almost fluid as it moved.

Smiling, she looked over at Cissa who was looking at her with an anxious expression. "I love it Cissa!" Ally set the dress aside, and hugged her best friend. They were broken up quickly by Lucius who handed her a small ring box. Ally quirked an eyebrow before opening it and laughing.

"It's no potions lab, but I figured it was about as close as I was ever going to get." said a blushing Lucius.

Ally held up a small charm in the shape of a potions flask. As the flask swung with her movements, the liquid inside moved and changed color; from lime green to navy `blue. She found herself staring in amazement as it changed colors yet again, to a maroon. Looking up, she saw Lucius' grin. "It's charmed to change colors on occasion."

Lucius had barely gotten the words out before he found himself with an armful of Ally. "Thank you Luc, I will cherish it forever!"

Tom sat back and watched as his three friends laughed and talked about Ally's ever growing charm bracelet. He once again found himself looking at her. He seemed to do that a lot lately, if he thought about it, which he didn't. Much. He mentally sighed as he once again found himself in denial of ever increasing feelings for the girl sitting across from him.

He just couldn't understand it; she didn't fit into his plans. He was going to get through school, graduate, move out of that God-awful orphanage, work his plans for the future of the wizarding world into completion, and from there, well, he didn't really know. But he knew that neither she, nor any girl was a part of his future. Right?

He didn't want anyone depending on him. Next thing you know, she would be expecting him to pick out colors for a house, and after that baby names! And that, was something he was never going to allow. He would be no woman's fool. Coming out of his thoughts he saw the other three packing up their things. Tom quickly joined in, making sure that he was done and standing before Ally was. Nodding his head at Lucius, he let the other boy know that he was indeed going to continue with his plans to end the night.

Narcissa was standing up and waiting for Ally when she found herself being pulled away by Lucius. When they were across the room, she turned to him. "What?"

"We're going to bed."

"What!" Narcissa hissed out while blushing.

Chuckling, Lucius led her towards the dorms. "Tom has not given Ally his present, and it's not exactly something we are going to be here for, she can tell you about it later if she wants." and with that he led her the rest of the way to the spot where they would separate until the next morning. "Good night my princess."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It wasn't until after Ally finally stood up as she was putting the last of her notes away into her bag, that she noticed the absence of both Lucius and Narcissa. Looking at Tom in confusion, she waited for him to speak up.

Noting her looking at him, Tom smiled ruefully, and held out his hand towards her. "I cordially invite you to join me for a late night jaunt through the corridors of Hogwarts."

Ally looked down at his hand, and then back up at his face before a slight blush tinged her face. She put her hand in his, and before she knew it they were out the door of the common room and walking though the darkened halls. Tom pulled out his wand and muttered a quick _Lumos_, so as to light their way. Ally found herself being led down corridors she had never really had much of a purpose of going down before. The silence was broken only by the sound of their shoes on the floor.

Ally was comfortable with the lack of talking, though it was dragging on almost uncomfortably. Just when she was getting ready to speak up, Tom stopped them in front of a portrait of a bowl of fruit. She blinked in surprise. "The kitchens?"

At Tom's startled glance at her, she once again mentally kicked herself. "How did you know this was the kitchens?" he asked her.

"Er, I remember Professor Slughorn mentioning it to me once." At his raised eyebrow, she figured he hadn't bought her fairly lame excuse, but when he didn't say anything more, she sighed in relief.

Tom stepped forward and tickled the pear on the portrait. A giggle filled the air before a green handle appeared, and Tom opened the way into the next room. Ally was led into the kitchens by the hand that Tom had never let go of, much to her surprise. Of course during the walk, she had wondered if he was going to let go, but he never had. Stepping into the kitchen she found herself chuckling when they were surrounded by house-elves.

"Master Tom sir!" piped up one of the house-elves to the left. "Mapper has done what you asked for, if you would just come this way sir."

Mapper was beckoning to the two of them. Ally noted that the elf was heading towards the four house tables; identical to the ones that would be right above them in the Great-Hall. "Hungry Tom?"

Tom just chuckled as they reached one of the tables and sat down at the end. "No, not particularly, but I am afraid that I didn't really have as much inspiration for your birthday as both Lucius and Narcissa did." He nodded at the elf who was standing behind her, turning she watched as he scurried off. "Ally, I am sorry I don't have a proper present to give you. Honestly I am just really not good at these things. I didn't really get into the whole birthday thing until I started attending Hogwarts."

Tom paused as Mapper came running back in and handed something to Tom in a way as to keep it concealed from her. "Anyways what I am trying to say is happy birthday." Tom pulled out the hidden item and set it on the table between them, for her to see.

Ally felt tears come to her eyes and threaten to fall. On the table before her sat a white cupcake with what appeared to be chocolate cream-cheese frosting and a single candle. She knew she stared at the cupcake in both awe and slight confusion, but she hadn't realized just how long she had stared at it until Tom started to speak.

"I-I know it's not first thing in the morning, and I am obviously no substitute for your dad, but I figured, it being your birthday and all..." He trailed off while running a hand through his hair as though agitated.

Tom watched as the first and only tear fell from the eyes of the girl before him. He was mentally cursing himself for being so stupid, when Ally stood up and walked across the table to stand next to him. He felt himself rise up as well, and had an apology ready when she did the unexpected. Ally wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ally smiled as she felt the arms of Tom slowly rise to wrap around her as well. After a moment the two of them separated and both took their seats again. Tom was the one to look down at the confection before them and gestured to the burning candle. "Better make a wish."

Looking down at the flame, Ally smiled fondly before she leaned forward and blew it out. She pulled out the candle and set it down beside the cupcake before looking back at Tom. "Where's the knife?"

Head cocked to the side, Tom looked at her in confusion. "Knife?"

Ally nodded her head. "Yeah, to cut it in half."

"Why would you cut it in half? I hope you aren't planning on sharing, it's for you."

Chuckling, Ally watched as Mapper ran up with a knife as though they had summoned him. "Of course I do Tom," she said as she cut the cupcake in half and handed him one of the halves. "It's tradition."

Tom was taken aback as he looked down at the cupcake half in his hand. "Oh, well I just figured that since your dad isn't here, that you would just eat the whole thing. It's not like it's really that big or anything."

"Tom."

"What?" Tom stopped as he realized Ally was shaking with laughter.

Clearing her throat in a way to stop the laughter, she looked at him with mirth in her eyes. "You're rambling. Just shut up and eat the cupcake." and with that she took a bite out of her half of her birthday cupcake.

The two of them settled down to eat the treat in silence. After Tom finished his half, he looked over at Ally. "So, what are you and your dad going to do for the summer?" Tom frowned when he saw her tense up at his question. "Did I say something wrong?"

Ally shook her head as she finished up her cupcake. "No," she sighed. "I guess you haven't been told then." At his confused look she continued. "My reason for coming here in the first place?"

Tom shook his head. "No, I was just told the same as everyone else. That you were a transfer student."

Ally nodded. "That sums it up in a few words yes, but the most I can really tell you is that there was an accident, and circumstances being what they are, I am now considered a ward of the ministry until I am finished with school."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Considered? So something happened that makes it impossible for you to go back to your dad's? What about your brothers' family, the one's he stays with."

She shook her head. "No, they would never take me in, not for any amount of money. So I am considered an orphan again."

Tom frowned. "So where will you go?"

She looked down at her hands before she spoke. "Dippet and Dumbledore told me the name was 'Wools orphanage'."

She looked up in time to see Tom both tense up and his eyes widen. "They are sending you back with me?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess. I don't really know much about it, but if you're there I guess I will at least have one person I can talk to." she said with a smile on her face.

She watched as a myriad of features flickered over Tom's face in rapid succession. Among them was shock, confusion, worry and anger. Ally found herself looking down at her hands dejectedly. "Of course I would also understand if you didn't want to have much to do with me outside of Hogwarts. I can tell you're not very happy about the thought of having me around."

She watched as Tom snapped to attention and shake his head vehemently. "No, it's got nothing to do with your being there. It has everything to do with the others who live there. They generally stay as far from me as possible, however I don't know how they will react to you."

Her mouth quirked up. "Worried about me are you?"

"And if I was? Got a problem with that"

She broke out into a laugh. "Not at all. I find it sweet."

She laughed even harder when the very idea of it seemed to horrify him. Standing up, she started towards the door, before giving him a glance over her shoulder. "You coming?" She didn't wait for an answer as she continued on her way back to the common room. Tom caught up to her within seconds and they walked in companionable silence, though whether it was because they had said all there was to be said or if it was because they didn't wish to be caught out after curfew; neither of them gave it much thought.

Ten minutes later found them in the same spot that Lucius and Narcissa had been in earlier that evening. Tom reached for her hand and took it in his to pull her closer towards him. Blushing, she looked up at his face as he lifted her hand toward his mouth. She watched in awe as he kissed her inner wrist for the second time; it seemed as though it was going to become habitual for them. Ally felt sure he could feel her heart speed up, but before she could think much of it, he had already let go of her hand.

"Good night Ally."

As Tom was getting ready to turn towards the boys dorms he found himself stopped by Ally. He watched as she took a step closer to him and leaned up towards him. He felt his eyes go wide in shock as she sheepishly kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, for your present Tom. I really enjoyed it." She turned her back on him as she walked over to the door to the girls' dorms. Turning her head back towards him she smiled. "Sweet dreams Tom; let's do it again sometime."

Tom watched as she slipped silently through the door. He didn't know how long he stood there watching the empty doorway. He wasn't even aware of the hand that had lifted up to the spot on his face where he could still feel the press of her lips against his cheek. He did however notice that somehow he had gotten ready for bed and had even climbed under the covers. Time seemed to pass by very slowly as he waited for his mind to drift off, and for sleep to close in on him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You shared your cupcake with Voldemort!" Harry practically yelled at her.

Rolling her eyes, Ally looked over at her younger brother. She didn't know how she could possibly forget how much of a child he still was. After all, what had been only a few months for him, had been years for her. Shaking her head she gave him a stern look. "First I want to remind you that you did promise not to interrupt, but aside from that, is that really all you got out of that?"

Harry spluttered indignantly, before he looked down to mutter a quick 'no'. Looking back up, he let out a sigh. "Is there a reason for the story?"

Ally smiled. "Of course. I am trying to help you understand what happened. You need to understand that there is more to Tom than either of us could have ever imagined. At the point we shared that cupcake, he hadn't even thought of the name Voldemort. He was just a boy trying to get through his fifth year at Hogwarts. He didn't have such a horrible outlook on the half-bloods and muggleborns."

"Next I bet your going to want me to believe that he was actually born, not hatched out of some basilisk egg or something."

Ally looked over at him with a raised eyebrow to see the grin on his face. The two of them laughed together for a moment before silence enveloped them. Harry looked her in the eye before he spoke. "I missed that. Being able to laugh with you."

Smiling, she nodded. "I did too."

Sighing, he put his hand over hers and held it tightly in his. "Alright, I guess I have interrupted long enough. I will let you continue. You had just shared your cupcake with Volde... sorry, Tom."

"Actually I had just kissed Tom, but I will spare you having to hear that again." she said as she watched him fake gag at her. The two of them laughed before she once again continued with her tale.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The heat in the cramped dungeon was stifling. Sweat slowly rolled down her nose, Ally quickly wiped it off before it could fall off into her potion and botch it. It wouldn't do for her to have an added ingredient. One unlucky Hufflepuff had already been taken away to the hospital wing because he was to careless and kept letting his sweat drip in. The potion had blown up in his face, lucky for him, it only turned the skin on his face blue.

Ally made sure to step back as soon as she carefully added finely crushed beetles wings to the simmering light blue potion. Sure enough a cloud of green smoke wafted up from the now royal blue potion. She chuckled as she heard someone start coughing violently; obviously they hadn't had a potions master of a father to train them from a young age. She stepped back up to the desk her cauldron sat on and stirred the concoction counter-clockwise three times slowly.

Looking up she smiled as one of the instructors presiding over the Potions O.W.L.s leaned over to check her progress. The elderly lady nodded to herself before looking up at Ally and smiling before continuing on to the next student. Ally followed the woman's progress with her gaze until she came upon Tom. She felt herself unconsciously reach up to her mouth and touch her fingers to her lips as memories of the night of her birthday assailed her.

She felt a blush rise up on her face as she quickly turned back to her potion, she could see Tom chuckling out of the corner of her eye, and rolled her eyes as she added a pinch of grated bicorn horn. 'Get your head back into your work' she told herself silently. Nodding her head, she watched as her potion let off a bunch of sparks and turned clear. Smirking, she quickly put out the fire underneath the cauldron and set it aside to cool down.

She looked around her as she stretched, and noted with mild satisfaction, that she was the first to be done, though Tom was quickly behind her, and a few others weren't that far behind him. The various stages of potions being completed for the exam surprised. She couldn't figure out how a few of them were still barely started, but then again, she mused, they just might not be skilled. She grabbed up a few vials and ladled some of her completed potion into the tamper and cheat proof vials.

Looking up at the youngest member of the testing committee, she smiled before handing them over. She watched as he took them from her and put them away before marking something on a paper by the box that would hold the potions from their class. Picking up her bag she quietly made her way out of the classroom and waited patiently for Tom to make his way out.

Sure enough no more than five minutes passed before he walked out the same door. Together the two of them walked upstairs and outside towards the Black Lake. Even though both the dungeon and outdoors were hot, the breeze from the wind helped her to cool down. The two friends chatted amicably about their potions for the test they had just completed. Ally and Tom had been sitting in the shade of her favorite tree for no more than another ten minutes when both Narcissa and Lucius showed up, bickering as usual.

"I already told you Lucius, No, it will never happen, no way, no how, never!"

At this, Lucius' grin got even wider. "_Mon amour_, I believe I also already told you, you're just making it more challenging, and we both know there is nothing I like more, than a challenge. Just save yourself the time, and say yes."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and swiftly sat down next to Ally before turning haughtily to him. "And just like I already told you, I already have plans, besides, my mother would never agree, especially just the two of us!"

Tom and Ally found themselves looking at each-other in confusion, hoping the other might be able to provide some answers; unfortunately it seemed both of them were left in the dark about what their best friends were talking about.

"Oh, I am sure I could persuade her, especially if it was just the two of us!" Lucius continued, completely oblivious to their companions.

Narcissa, however, seemed to have a bit more tact, as she at least waved to Tom and Ally before swooping back in on Lucius. "We can continue this conversation later, right now is not the time." Turning back around, she smiled. "So, how was potions? I take it that you both passed with top marks?"

Tom smirked, "Well of course we did, and we were the first to be done naturally."

Ally rolled her eyes before looking over at the other two. "What he means is that we are pretty sure we did great, but as we won't know until our results come in. He is going to play the eternal optimist and say we did amazing."

Narcissa laughed as said boy just turned towards Lucius to start a new conversation. The two girls found themselves talking. "So tell me Ally, what do you have left?"

Ally looked at the other girl before letting out a deep sigh. "Luckily all I have left is transfiguration, how about you?"

"Divination," she said with a grin. "Oh! And of course can't forget astrology," she said sheepishly.

Ally laughed. "Wouldn't want to forget that!" the two girls laughed before Ally cocked her head to the side. "So, not to pry or anything, but what was that earlier conversation about, the one between you and Luc?"

"Huh? Oh, that, he was asking if I would accompany him on a date of some kind this summer." she said as she waved it off.

Ally's eyes bugged out. "Seriously? And you said no!" she stated more than asked. "Cissa, what is wrong with you, clearly you like him, and clearly he likes you, why not just say yes? What's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know, we find out we can't stand each-other and having awkwardness between us!"

Ally rolled her eyes. "Promise me you'll try it, just one date, for me! You won't not like it I promise, I will even make sure Luc tells me all the plans ahead, and change anything if it seems weird, alright?"

Narcissa looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Alright. But only one!"

Ally squealed in excitement bringing the boys attention to them before she was elbowed in the ribs by Narcissa. Her squeal died in a fit of coughs, as she settled back down. The four friends spent the next hour studying before hurrying off to lunch before their final tests' of the day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

O.W.L.s were finally over, and the fifth years found themselves able to breath once again, while the seventh years found themselves the new target of testing for their N.E.W.T.s. The next couple of weeks seemed to go by at a snail's pace, or so it seemed. Ally herself couldn't figure out if it was because she was anticipating her test results or if she was just overly worried about what Wool's orphanage would be like.

She knew she would have Tom there to look after her and to talk to, but she still couldn't help but find herself worrying. Narcissa of course wasn't helping, she kept insisting on trying to find a way to get Ally to come over to her place for the summer break. "It's not like we don't have room, and even if we didn't, you would be staying in my room with me anyways."

"I don't think it matters at this point, they already made arrangements for me to stay with Tom, so with Tom I shall go. We can still write to each-other, I would never let you get away without doing that much!"

Narcissa sighed in defeat before a smile appeared once again. "Well, perhaps not this year, but next year! We could get both you and Tom out of there early, I know Luc is always talking about being bored out of his mind during summer, and so maybe while you come over next summer, Tom could go over to Luc's!"

Ally found herself smiling at the idea. "I like it. Unfortunately I don't know how well the headmaster would agree to it, so, you are going to have to convince both your parents and Luc's parents to contact and persuade the headmaster into letting us do that."

Narcissa waved her off. "That's the easy part."

Ally raised an eyebrow. "Then what's the hard part?"

Narcissa grinned. "Waiting."

The two girls laughed while the boys continued on with their own conversation completely oblivious. As dinner wound down, their amicable chatter was interrupted once again. Headmaster Dippet had stood up and was waiting for everyone to quiet down before he started to give his end of the year speech. "Now, children as you all know, I am getting on in years."

A few laughs permeated the tense silence that had filled the air. "As such, I have come to a decision that wasn't that easy to make. Everyone knows how much I love it here, but I have decided, and the ministry has agreed, that this year," he paused before taking a deep breath. "This year is to be my last."

Loud whispering broke out across the hall. "Please settle down. Now, I know, normally I would have mentioned this at the beginning of the year, but I didn't think it wise, as I didn't wish for my last year to be one full of well-wishers and sadness. So, it is my great pleasure to introduce, though you all already know him, your new Headmaster starting next year, Albus Dumbledore."

Clapping filled the air, however it was covered by somber silence as Dumbledore stood up and waved, before sitting back down so Dippet could continue. "Tomorrow the train comes to take you all home, so I will of course wish you all luck with your future at Hogwarts, but I will unfortunately not be here to welcome you next year. So in closing I wish to say, thank you all for a wonderful year at Hogwarts, I have been proud to call this my school, and I hope you will all make it a great first year for Dumbledore."

Dippet got quiet for a moment before seeming to remember what he was going to say. "Seventh years, it has been a great seven years, and I wish you the best of luck out there. Sixth years, I hope your final year will be a good one, and I expect that you will do the courtesy of showing the upcoming first years around and welcoming them just as was done for you."

"Now of course on to the part that I know you are all waiting for; who won the house cup. It was a close one this year as you can see," he said indicating the hourglasses at the far end of the Great Hall. "However, one house did pull through and beat the others. Once again we award the house cup to Slytherin."

Loud cheers filled the Great Hall as the Slytherin table congratulated each-other. They all watched with smiles on their faces as Dippet continued. "Yes, settle down, congratulations Slytherin. Now, the time is late, so off to bed with you all. We shall have a final farewell tomorrow, before you are all packed off home. Good night!"

Ally, Narcissa, Lucius and Tom all made their way down to the Slytherin common rooms talking the whole way about what their next year was going to be like, what their summer plans were and questioning what Dumbledore was going to be like as a Headmaster. Though on Ally's part she mostly kept out of the last one, because she already knew what he would be like eventually. When they made it to their respective dorms, Tom and Lucius said their good-nights and went one way while the girls went the other.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Breakfast seemed to pass by in a blur, and before she knew it she was back in her dorm with Narcissa scrambling to make sure she had packed everything up. An hour later found her loading her trunk on the Hogwarts Express, for the first time, in a compartment with Lucius, Tom and Narcissa, waiting in eager anticipation for her very first train ride. The others seemed to notice her fidgeting as they finally brought it up.

Their reactions when she told them she had never actually ridden a train before were a mixed variety of astonishment and laughter. "Then how did you get to Hogwarts in the first place?" asked a confused Lucius. "It's not like you can apparate here."

Shaking her head, she thought back on all the times she had shown up with her dad. "I flooed into Hogsmead, and took a carriage the rest of the way."

The other three nodded their assent even as Tom gave her a funny look. The rest of the train ride went rather smoothly with the exception of the initial start of the trip where Ally had peered out the window wide eyed until she couldn't see Hogsmead Station anymore. Lucius bought them all sweets to enjoy off the trolley when it came around.

Hours seemed to pass before them in a rush, and before they knew it, they found themselves at Kings Cross Station. Students rushed off the train and greeted family members with enthusiasm. The four friends themselves were content to wait until the train had emptied most of the way before they themselves actually started to gather their things and disembark from the train.

Lucius was the first among them to speak up after they had all gotten off the train. "Well, there is my father." he said gesturing towards the right.

Tom and Ally said their good-byes to Lucius, making sure he would write them at least once. Ally looked over to where Lucius had earlier indicated and did indeed see someone who shared similar coloring with both Lucius and Draco. So seeing, she quirked an eyebrow.

"So that's Abraxas?"

Narcissa nodded before turning towards Lucius. Tom grabbed a hold of her arm and motioned her away from Luc and Cissa. Nodding her head she walked with Tom until they were a good distance away from the love-birds so they could say their good-byes. The two of them waited quietly for what seemed like forever, but Ally knew couldn't have been more than five minutes before Narcissa joined them once again and they headed off towards Narcissa's family.

As they got closer, Ally could see Tom visibly tensing up, but the reason was soon made clear as she finally caught sight of Cissa's family. Bellatrix was already with her mother and father, but as soon as she saw Tom headed their way, she started towards them leaving her sister Andromeda behind. Both Ally and Narcissa started chuckling as soon as Bellatrix latched onto his arm. He quickly extricated himself from her and said his goodbyes to Narcissa before letting Ally know he would be waiting for her. She nodded her assent before she looked back at Narcissa.

"I am going to miss you Cissa."

The other girl shook her head. "God's don't say that, you will make me blubbery. But I will miss you too." The two girls hugged as Narcissa's family walked closer to them.

"Narcissa, darling, who is your friend?" asked an older woman with dark brown hair.

"Mother, this is Allura Bryant. Ally, this is my mother." Narcissa said as a way of introduction.

"It's nice to meet you." responded Ally. She found herself stopping just short of giving a curtsy to the woman.

Narcissa's mother looked her up and down as though picking her apart. "Bryant you say? I can't say as I recognize the name. Tell me are you muggleborn?" she practically spat out the last word.

Ally could swear she felt the temperature drop a few degrees. "No ma'am, half-blood. Bryant isn't actually even my birth name, but unfortunately my parents died when I was very young, and the only family left were muggles whom wouldn't take me in, so I was given a different name and raised in the wizarding world by a potions master."

She watched as the woman seemed to reappraise her, before Narcissa spoke up. "As a matter of fact mother, she is a transfer student, and is being sent with Tom this summer. I was hoping that rather than being left in the muggle world for too long, that maybe next year she could stay with us; learn the proper wizarding ways. I know Mr. Malfoy has already agreed to do so for Tom."

Narcissa's mother looked at her daughter for a minute before a smile blossomed on her face and she nodded. "Indeed, well, perhaps you are right. It would indeed be a shame for her to get an improper education, or worse, left alone in their world. I shall have to see what I can do about that." with that she turned around and walked off.

Ally looked over at Narcissa. "Proper wizarding ways?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes before smiling. "It's a pureblood thing, and as much as she dislikes half-bloods she respects the ones whom wish to keep our ways alive. Don't worry about it. Anyways, the others behind you are my father, Bella, Dromeda and brothers." She indicated the others off in the distance with her mother. "Next year Sirius will join us at school, and then Regulus will join the year after that."

Ally nodded her understanding. The two embraced each-other in a hug before Narcissa walked off towards her family and Ally towards a waiting Tom. When she met up with him he quirked an eyebrow before leading her through the barrier and towards a young woman waiting for them at a car. As they drew closer to her, Tom leaned over and whispered in her ear. "That's Martha, she is one of the care-takers at Wool's."

Ally nodded, as they finally reached the woman. She held out her hand as the other introduced herself. "Hello, you must be young Miss Allura Bryant, we have heard so much about you and have been expecting you!"

"Please call me Ally ma'am." she said as she put her trunk away.

Tom and Ally got in the car as Martha started it up. Ally found herself watching in amazement as they sped through muggle London. She watched the sights roll by as the minutes went on, until she noticed that they had slowed down. Looking towards Tom, who was sitting beside her, she quirked an eyebrow as they came to a stop. Tom stepped out of the car and held a hand down for her, as he helped her out of the car as well. As she took her first steps out of the car, she looked at the large building looming before her.

Tom looked at her wryly before waving a hand at the building before them. "Welcome to Wool's Orphanage."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Allura Bryant found herself looking up at large dreary looking building. It looked fairly run-down, almost as though it were falling apart, but she did note that however run-down it may look, it did look clean. Almost as though whomever cared for it did the best they could. Looking sideways at Tom, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the look on his face. He clearly wasn't very happy to be back. Smiling, she stepped in front of him raised herself up on her tiptoes until they were eye to eye. "Care to show me around Mr. Riddle?"

She watched as he tried to hide the smirk that threatened to appear. "Of course, Miss Bryant. It is of course my duty as your Prefect to make sure you are well acquainted with your living quarters."

The two of them were interrupted by a woman clearing her throat. The two looked over at the young woman who had driven them to Wool's Orphanage. "Yes Martha?" asked Tom.

She looked pointedly at their trunks before looking back at him. "Perhaps, instead you could be the young gentleman I know you can be and take the trunks to your rooms. I was asked to bring young Allura here to Mrs. Cole to be introduced properly."

Ally could tell Tom wanted to protest, so she quickly stepped forward and threw a smile towards him. "Of course, I should have expected as much anyways. Catch up with you for that tour later Tom?"

He looked between the two women before him before nodding his assent and taking hold of both of their trunks. Ally lost sight of him as he hauled them both inside. Looking back at Martha she smiled. "This way if you please." Martha indicated towards the doors Tom had just disappeared behind. Together the two of them made their way into the building and towards a room to the left.

Ally found herself being ushered into a large but cold looking room. The door closed behind her, with Martha staying outside. A much older woman was sitting at a desk in the middle of the room. When the lady looked up, she finally got her first good look at the woman she was guessing was supposed to be Mrs. Cole. She was a skinny woman, whom looked to have been harassed one to many times, for it showed in the way she held herself, but she also had a very sharp-featured face.

"Ah, yes, you must be young Miss Allura Bryant."

"Ally ma'am, but yes."

Mrs. Coles' eyebrows rose at the correction, but she continued on as though it hadn't fazed her at all. "Normally you would be awarded your own room here, unfortunately we are rather full up right now and as such, you will be sharing with young Miss Amy Benson. She has one of the larger rooms, so it wont be as tight a fit as it could be with one of the other girls' rooms."

Mrs. Cole stood up and walked around her desk to get a better look at Ally. She felt like she was being evaluated for something, though what it was, she didn't know. After Mrs. Cole had made a full circuit around her, the woman stopped in front of her. "I know what you are, and frankly I don't care, so long as rules are kept to, and no one is hurt, we will get along well. Now, I am aware that you and Tom are classmates, and as such you may continue interacting with him, but keep in mind we generally do not approve of our boys and girls spending to much time alone with each-other. We don't encourage such behaviors, and so I ask that the two of you, if you wish to be with each-other, that you refrain from doing so behind closed doors."

Ally felt a blush creep over her face. "I will admit that Tom and I are friends Ma'am, but other than that, I can assure you nothing goes on between us that could be considered inappropriate behavior."

Mrs. Cole studied her face for a moment before nodding. "Good, then in that case, I will have Martha show you to your room." As though magically summoned the other woman opened the door and smiled at her warmly before heading towards the stairs that led up. As she was led towards the room she was to share with Amy Benson, Ally happened to glance over into room 27. Tom was standing in the doorway looking out at her. She smiled at him reassuringly before once again following Martha.

They hit the third and final floor, and Martha stopped her before a room labeled room 36. A swift knock was delivered before the door was opened, to a large room with two beds, two dressers, and a window looking outside. She looked over and noticed her trunk at the foot of one of the beds. Assuming that meant the bed was hers, she went and sat down on it.

"Will you be all-right Ally dear? I have to go and check on some of the little ones, and make sure dinner preparations are underway." She smiled at Ally before she headed out the door.

Ally found herself staring out the window, lost in thought. A knock at the door had her jumping in surprise, before she turned to see Tom leaning against the door-jam. "I cant believe they actually have you sharing a room. What crack story did Cole make up?"

Tilting her head to the side, she looked at Tom. "She said that they were pretty full, and that this room was big enough for two."

Tom chuckled. "First floor is children, kids five and under, so that the matrons can keep an ear out, second is boys and third is girls, I assure you, there is room."

Ally shook her head. "That's alright, I am kind of glad. I get so used to sharing the huge dorms, that it takes me half of the summer to get used to sleeping without someone else in the room!"

He cracked a smile before gesturing behind him. "Still want the grand tour?"

Standing up with a smile, she grinned before curtsying to him. "Of course my lord, lead the way."

He quirked an eyebrow. "My lord? You should be careful, I could get used to being called that."

She rolled her eyes, at his chuckle. She stepped towards the doorway and followed behind him as he led her down the hallway past the other girls' rooms, when something occurred to her. "I thought the matrons discouraged you from spending 'alone time' with the girls, so aren't you going to get in trouble for being up here?"

Tom looked over his shoulder at her for a moment before he responded. "Normally, I probably would, but as I know for a fact you are the only girl up here right now, I doubt it. All the kids are enjoying their free time right now. Besides, we are heading away from your room, so if we are seen, they will probably figure I was sent to fetch you."

She nodded her head in understanding, before stifling a giggle behind her hand as he did indeed start the tour pointing out random things with one word explanations. After going through 'Big bathroom, closet, small bathroom and laundry' she found him leading her downstairs. She stopped on the second landing, even as he continued on towards the first floor.

She found herself drawn to the room she had seen him standing in earlier, and without thinking about it, found herself standing inside of the room that she could only guess was his. A quick glance to the foot of the bed revealed that it was indeed his room as an open trunk with Slytherin robes on top was at the foot of the bed. An avid scan around the room had her frowning in confusion.

It was fairly clear that the room itself had belonged to Tom for some time, as little signs here and there revealed. Such as the bookshelf in the corner holding various books from his previous years at Hogwarts. However what confused her most was how little the room held toward personal items. The trunk and the books aside, the only other item of note itself was a piece of paper hung up on the wall.

Whereas her room upstairs was clearly lived in, the other girl had random items strewn about, and even though it wasn't messy it had that 'lived in' quality. The paper was so out of place that she found herself walking towards it to get a closer view; what she saw ripped a gasp and a smile from her. It was the picture she had drawn of Lucius, Narcissa and Tom. The one she had given to Tom figuring he would probably give it off on Lucius.

"You know, if you had wanted to see my room that badly, you could have asked."

The sound of Tom's voice startled her out of her inner musings. Turning around she smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry, didn't mean to be nosy; bad habit of mine actually."

Tom shook his head. "Don't worry about it, it's not like I have anything hidden here. Though I am sure you can see that much for yourself."

"Actually I was just surprised that you still have the same room as always, by now I figured you would have been moved in with someone else or something. Seeing as your only here a few months out of the year."

Tom scoffed at her. "Hardly. I get the feeling they fear I have cursed the room or something. It's also why I don't fear leaving behind my books from previous years. You will learn very quickly that they only barely tolerate me here." He motioned out of his room as he started walking out. "Shall we continue?"

He didn't give her a chance to protest as he walked out and continued making his way downstairs. Ally followed him down the stairs and to the left. They made their way past the kitchen area as well as the dinning room, a library that Tom told her was mostly used as a study area during the school year, and fairly empty during the summer. He kept leading her around, pointing out Mrs. Cole's office, as well as a fairly large play room, though from the look of it only the very young children played there. The tour ended when they stopped in front of a door that led outside.

Tom seemed fairly hesitant to actually make his way out the door. Looking at him curiously, Ally asked the only thing that came to mind. "So where are the other kids?"

Tom looked up at her as though startled that she was still there, but he replied none the less. "This door leads to the back yard. Its a nice summer day, so I imagine that they are all outside fooling around. We should probably go out there anyways, otherwise Martha will miss us and come looking." So saying, Tom opened the door.

The first thing Ally noticed, was the noise. Similar to that of a playground, the laughter and chatter seemed to be the only indication that there was anyone else on the other side of the door. However, much like the front of the building, the back was also drab and dreary looking. The most notable thing was that there was no actual play structures. Everyone outside was playing with each-other. Whether it be tag, or with a ball someone brought outside.

The noise however seemed to die down almost as soon as she heard it when every eye outside turned their way. All the playing stopped, and the only noise, came from the lone ball someone had dropped at the sight of them. Ally herself was tempted to run a hand through her hair to see if it was standing on end. It was then that she noticed it wasn't herself so much as Tom that everyone seemed to be looking at.

As if on cue, Martha appeared and walked toward them. "Ah, Tom. Good, I am glad you brought Ally with you; I was starting to wonder if you had forgotten where we were."

Taking this a a cue to move, the others seemed to slowly go back to what they were doing. Martha herself continued forward before she stood before them. Looking to her left she called out towards a group of girls around Ally's age. "Amy, could you come here a moment?"

Ally looked over and watched as one girl in particular seemed to hesitate for a moment before walking over. A quick glance to her side showed her that Tom was heading off into a far corner of the backyard. Looking back, sh watched as Amy finally stood in front of her. At a first glance, the girl appeared to be fairly average looking, if a bit shy. Not really someone people would glance at twice. Mousy brown hair, with brown eyes, as well as a spattering of freckles.

Not to say that Ally considered herself gorgeous by any means, but she figured that if someone were to put the two in a room together, people would probably be more likely to remember her, than the girl in front of her. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Ally looked at Martha as the woman started introductions. "Amy, this is Allura Bryant, your room-mate for the summer."

"Please, call me Ally." she said with a smile towards the other girl.

Martha nodded to herself for a moment before addressing the girls. "Right, I shall leave you two to get acquainted."

As Martha walked off, Amy kept staring at her with a doe eyed expression. "Hello. I..." She paused as she seemed to think over her words very carefully. "I hear you go to school with Tom."

Ally nodded her head. "That's right."

The other girls brow furrowed in confusion. "Then why are you here?" Her eyes got wide in horror. "N-n-not, that is to say, that you can't be here," she added hastily. "Just, how come?" she finished in a voice that was more whisper than anything.

Ally smiled wryly. "Well, thing is I am technically a transfer student; and things being what they are, my dad can't take me in right now. They wont let me stay at the school over the break, so somehow I ended up here."

"Did your dad... die?"

Ally's eyes got wide before she broke out into laughter. "Heavens no, at least not that I know of, he may some day, but as I keep telling him, he is too stubborn to die. He would come back as a ghost just to torment me for the rest of my days."

The other girl gave her a shy smile that lit up her face. Ally watched in amazement as the originally plain girl seemed to transfigure into a fairly pretty girl before her eyes. She would have assumed magic, but settled on the girl being wary of her at first, and therefore shy. Her smile really did her wonders.

The two continued chatting for a few more moments before Ally looked over her shoulder towards Tom. She frowned when she noticed him sitting in a shady corner by himself, reading a book that he seemed to have conjured up from somewhere. Looking back at Amy, she smiled before nodding in Tom's direction. "I should probably go keep him company."

Amy's eyes seemed to want to pop out of her head, they got so wide. "You mean, he actually tolerates you?"

Ally found herself blinking in confusion. "Of course. Why wouldn't he?"

Amy shook her head emphatically. "Well, he barely seems to tolerate the matrons. Out of everyone here, Martha is the only one who really talks to him, and even then he mostly ignores her. Plus, there is something... off, about him."

Ally cocked her head in confusion. "Odd?"

Amy nodded. "Strange things happen around him, or more I should say any time he comes back for the summer."

Ally chuckled. "Well I am not afraid of a bit of weirdness. Besides, I would feel bad if I just left him to his own devices."

Amy nodded slowly before smiling at her. "Well it was nice to meet you. See you later."

Ally nodded as she watched the other girl wave her good-bye as she walked back to the girls she had been with earlier. Turning towards Tom she started to walk his way when she heard the girls talking about her. All she could really make out was what sounded like Amy saying 'no... nice and normal...not like...friends'. Shaking her head in confusion, she plopped down fairly ungracefully next to Tom.

She chuckled as he slowly looked her way with a look that seemed to pierce right through her. "Yes?" she asked as innocently as possible.

"Graceful little thing aren't you." he stated.

Smirking at him she nodded her head. "You should see me attempting to dance, its absolutely terrifying; my dad says he hopes whomever I end up with turns out to have two right feet to equal out the two left ones I seem to have been born with."

"I wouldn't mind seeing you dancing."

She shook her head. "No dancing. Dancing is bad. Bad things happen when I dance. I step on feet, knock people over and next thing you know I will end up in the middle of the dance floor by myself in some embarrassing way... just trust me, it wouldn't be pretty."

Tom quirked an eyebrow. "And what do you intend to do at next years yule ball? Sit around looking for all the world like you and the chair you are planted in are one entity?"

Her eyes got wide in horror. "Yule ball? When did that happen?"

He smirked. "Dumbledore, during his speech at breakfast before we left."

"What speech?" she squeaked out.

He shook his head in amusement. "That's right, you and Cissa were too busy fighting over the last of the pumpkin juice to pay attention."

She rolled her eyes. "Well I am not going."

He looked at her very seriously for a moment. "Yes you are."

Shaking her head, she replied emphatically. "No, I'm not."

"Your best friends with Narcissa Black, Queen of all things popular, she is going to make you go whether you want to or not. Its best to just accept it now."

He smirked as she pouted. Turning back to his book, he continued where he left off, only to let out a groan of frustration as a hand reached out and lifted the book up enough so that Ally could see what he was reading. Her eyes widened considerably as she took note of just which book he was reading.

"Your reading that!" she practically shouted out.

He rolled his eyes as he was sure several pairs of eyes shifted in their general direction. "As this happens to be the only book I currently have that I haven't read through five times already."

"But Moste Potente Potions? What if one of the other kids happened to read over your shoulder or something?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You clearly haven't been paying enough attention to notice that that is the last thing that is likely to happen."

Ally frowned before looking up at the others in the backyard. Her mouth twitched in a hidden grin as at least five people quickly looked away, trying to pretend they hadn't been watching the two of them interact. Looking back at Tom, she grinned. "That's beside the point. You, Mr. Prefect, are supposed to be courteous. Courtesy says that you shouldn't be reading while entertaining."

"School's out."

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter, you should still entertain me."

"And how would you propose I do that? Shall we mindlessly toss about a round object until all sanity has fled us, and then play with little dollies and have a tea party?" he asked, unable to hide the disgust that was clearly evident in his voice.

She smiled. "No, but we could certainly have an intelligent conversation, perhaps even hold ourselves a small debate about how long we think it will take Hogwarts' hottest couple to finally admit that they actually like each-other; even better to admit they have been going out for the last year."

"Oh? But I was so looking forward to that tea-party with the dolls. We could have charmed them to move, and had a lot of fun trying to explain it away as the others going crazy."

Ally laughed. "Too bad for underage magic restrictions."

Tom rolled his eyes. "There are always ways around that," he muttered to himself.

Ally raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off. The two of them did indeed get into a discussion about their friends. Ally herself revealed to Tom that Narcissa and Lucius were most likely finally going to go on a date sometime that summer. To which he threw up his hands and said 'finally!' Time passed, and before they knew it it had grown darker, and everyone was being ushered inside for dinner.

They sat together of course, and continued their conversation, as no one seemed willing to talk to Tom. She herself seemed to receive incredulous stares every time she would smile or laugh at something Tom would say. Before Ally knew it they were being sent off to bed. Ally and Tom made quick plans to get together the next day to look over the homework they had been assigned.

When she got up to her shared room, Amy talked to Ally about all the other kids that shared the orphanage with them. By the time they actually lay down for sleep, Ally had the names and personalities of all the others swimming through her head. Amy had assured her that she wasn't expected to remember them right away, but that she should probably get to know the others. The last thought that Ally had before drifting off into oblivion was whether or not she would survive the rest of the summer.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Contrary to her earlier worries, Ally found summer progressing at a fairly quick pace. Within the first week of staying at Wool's, Tom and she had worked through all the homework they had been assigned over the break. The excitement of the orphanage being somewhere new had quickly worn off in lieu of the way the other kids treated both her and Tom. Whereas they seemed to tolerate her, bordering on good acquaintances, she found herself frustrated at the lack of feelings everyone seemed to have towards Tom. If anything, the others were borderline hostile towards him; yet she had seen no reason for them to be this way, as he hadn't done anything to them that she herself could see any evidence of.

Yet, as time drew on, and summer vacation was coming to a close, she found herself equal parts accepting and frustrated. Not to say that she was happy with the way the others were treating Tom, but she had accepted that no matter what she said or did, nothing was going to change their view of him.

As the new school year loomed before them, Ally found herself unable to hide her excitement. The days weren't passing quickly enough for her. Both Toms' and her own O.W.L. results had come flying in, and both had passed with flying colors; O's in all but History of magic, which Ally was proud to note she still achieved an E in. They had of course received letters from both Lucius and Narcissa, and made plans to meet up with them in Diagon Alley a few days before the train left for Hogwarts.

However it was that day's trip to the coast that was on Ally's mind. Mrs. Cole had announced the evening before that they would be making their annual end of the summer field-trip the next day. Of course everyone was super excited to get out of the confines of the house, but Ally couldn't help but grimace. Mrs. Cole had also gone on to announce the groups that they would have to stay with at all times. The buddy system. It wasn't so much that she was being forced to stay around two others that she found frustrating. It was whom she was being paired with.

Mrs. Cole had stuck to her word and done her best to keep Tom and Ally separate. She couldn't force them into different corners, and of course they were allowed to study together; but Mrs. Cole found ways to keep them apart. 'Best not to stick with the wrong sort', she had said on more than one occasion. The irony of a similar situation would have had her laughing if it wasn't for the fact that she really didn't have much in common with the others.

Tom had been grouped with Dennis Bishop and Amy Benson, her roommate. While neither of the other two seemed particularly happy with their third companion, they themselves got along quite well. Ally on the other hand was not very happy with her grouping. Eric Whalley and Billy Stubbs. To Ally Eric wasn't such a bad guy, he mostly stuck to himself and made the occasional joke if called upon; and much like Amy, she found she could get along with him. It was Billy however that was the problem. He had shown an interest in her from her first full day at Wool's. The only time he would back off the slightest was when she was around Tom. He constantly talked himself up, and though she was sure he himself wasn't a horrible person, she couldn't stand how he would cling to her.

The only thing that would get him to stop was to ask him how his rabbit was doing. Of course Ally herself had no real interest in the poor creature; she had met it once, but once was enough as far as she was concerned. However if brought up, Billy would stand up and walk back and forth in front of you talking very animatedly about said rabbit. For hours. Having to listen to him was torture enough, but hearing the same five stories over and over again, she was surprised she hadn't ripped her own hair out.

This morning however was different. She was almost excited when Billy had come down announcing that he wouldn't be able to go to the coast with them as he was unable to find his rabbit. This had of course set Mrs. Cole on him about his inability to handle his rabbit. She had then gone on to inform him that the trip was mandatory and he would just have to wait until they got back to look for him. Ally was sure her own face mirrored his look of frustration.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Tom hid a smirk as Billy came down ranting about his missing rabbit. Of course he was missing a rabbit. Tom had made sure that his most prized possession was missing. The other boy had, after all, had the audacity to actually say that Ally would be his by the end of the trip to the coast. As if Ally was a possession. She belonged to him, and him alone. Not that he would ever admit such a thing out loud, but he had made it very clear in the argument that the two of them had gotten into, that such ideas were best not acted upon.

He had to catch himself from sneering when Mrs. Cole told Billy he would have to look for it later as the trip to the coast was mandatory. Well, he couldn't wait until they got back and Billy found the rabbit. Meanwhile, he had to make sure his plans for the coast went off without a hitch. They would of course be allowed to have free time to roam around, and he knew he could get both Amy and Dennis to follow him for fear of getting in trouble for separating from their little group. Tom continued silently going over the details to what he had to do, while the entire staff ushered them out the door and on their way to the coast.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ally looked around her at the sea that loomed before her. She had been to the sea before, in pictures mostly, though in person, once quite a long time ago, when Severus had needed an ingredient only found in area's by saltwater. He had of course decided to make it into a small holiday and had taken her with him. She didn't mind the vast ocean of water in front of her, if anything, the sounds of the waves lapping around her was soothing. She did, however find it to be much too cold for her liking.

The one upside to her had to be that for once, Billy wasn't clinging to her. In fact, he seemed to be avoiding her. If she stuck close to Eric, he would stick close to them, while not really being to close. At first she wondered if he was just avoiding company in general while he worried about his missing rabbit, but she quickly found that, no, it was her he was avoiding. After all if she decided to stop chatting away at Eric and head a few feet away towards the water, Billy was all too ready to step in and exchange a few words with Eric.

Not that she was complaining, after all that was her initial reason for not being too happy about going on this trip in the first place. It was more that she wanted to know what brought the change on him. Trailing off on that thought, she looked around her in confusion. She could see every group of three around her except one. Tom's group. Some of them had wandered off to where they were fairly hard to see, so she herself didn't worry much about it. After all there were a few bends that they could have gone around, and if they had gone around one, she would be hard pressed to see them without walking around the same bend.

Time itself seemed to pass slowly while they explored what little tide pools and shells the shore had to offer. They had all been given their lunches. Little bags filled with various forms of sandwiches, fruit cups and of course a juice box. Figuring the kids would rather spend as much time as possible exploring and playing, they decided to leave it up to the kids to eat when they were hungry.

It wasn't until Mrs. Cole and Martha started rounding everyone up that she saw Tom again. She frowned when she saw the pale faces of both Amy and Dennis however. Tom himself seemed to have enjoyed himself if the faint smile on his face was anything to go by. However the other two both seemed to be unusually quiet. No one else seemed to particularly notice, or at least no one mentioned it. She did however see Martha glancing at the two of them out of the corner of her eye.

As they were all herded away towards the orphanage once again, Ally could only wonder what had happened after Tom had disappeared with the other two. She found it even stranger when she sat next to Amy on the bus, and when asked how her day went, Amy, a normally chatty girl, remained silent and refused to talk about her day. Though if asked about anything else she would give a halfhearted response.

The group of orphans as well as Mrs. Cole, Martha, Tom and Ally all walked back into the orphanage. Even though everyone was very obviously exhausted and hungry, Martha told everyone to wash up for dinner. Ally watched as Billy whom had been preoccupied all day, took off at Martha's permission to look for his missing rabbit.

As most everyone was seated at the table fifteen minutes later, dinner set before them, just getting ready to eat, it came as a shock to everyone when a shriek was heard from upstairs. Everyone looked at one another for only a moment before chaos ensued as Mrs. Cole tried to get everyone to settle down and stay. No one listened of course, as they were all too busy trying to find the source of the shrieking.

The source of the shrieking was made very clear the minute everyone made it to the second floor. Billy was staring up at the ceiling of his room. Eyes glazed over with tears. Looking up Ally let out gasp of horror. Hanging from the rafters of his room, was Billy's rabbit. Tangled in the strings that also hung up a few model planes.

"What happened here?" came Martha's voice. It was very obvious the moment she saw the rabbit, for she let out a strangled noise. "What a horrible accident!"

Some of the other kids as well as Billy looked at her in surprise, but Ally could see how she would say it. The rafter that the rabbit hung from wasn't fully connected to the ceiling. A bookcase at one end of the room, as well as several shelves and other various items led up to the rafter in a way reminiscent of steps. If the rabbit had used these 'steps' appropriately, she could see how it would have ended on the rafters. If by accident it happened to be above the model planes, and the strings that held them up, and it slipped and fell, it could quite easily get tangled in the strings and hang itself.

Billy of course was too stunned to do much more than cry quite pitifully. Martha ushered everyone out, though she had a harder time getting poor Billy out. She called out for one of the other adults in the orphanage to bring a ladder, quickly. Ally waited downstairs with the others, but found herself moving closer to the only person she felt close to. Tom.

Tom had remained quiet and distant throughout the entire ordeal. Standing next to him, she watched as Martha finally came downstairs and tried to console the crying boy. As the woman whispered words to Billy, Ally almost jumped in surprise as she felt something brush her hand. Glancing down, she smiled as she saw his hand next to hers. Without much thought, she entwined her hand with his.

Tom made no indication that she had done anything, except a tightening of his hand around hers. The two of them waited as finally Mrs. Cole came into the room. It was quite clear from the tightening of the frown on her face when she saw the two of them holding hands that she didn't approve. She didn't however call them out on it. Instead, she spoke a few apologetic words to Billy before walking over and stopping in front of Ally and Tom.

"Miss Bryant, Mr. Riddle." she said in lieu of a hello. "I am quite aware of your plans for heading to school a few days early. As usual, Martha will take you. I expect you both to be packed and ready to go first thing in the morning, as we are going out of our way to accommodate you both." She turned on her heel and made her way back out of the room.

Ally and Tom looked at each other before nodding and heading upstairs to their respective rooms to finish packing and making sure they had everything. Ally found Amy sitting on her own bed staring off into space when she got up to their shared rooms. She tried to make small talk with the other girl, but Amy just wasn't having it. Ally frowned as she closed her school trunk. The other girl seemed to have changed almost overnight. No amount of persuasion, however could get the other girl to reveal a thing. Shaking her head in frustration, she did one last sweep of the room to make sure she had everything before saying her last good-night and good-bye to Amy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ally walked into the Leaky Cauldron with Tom following shortly after her. The ride to the pub was a fairly short one. Quiet even. Though Martha did seem genuinely sad to see them go. One quick sweep around the room showed Lucius and Narcissa huddled together at a table in the corner. Ally smiled as she hurried over to her best friend. Narcissa looked up, as Ally was coming up on her. Standing up the two girls embraced. Tom who had followed behind her nodded his head at Lucius as a hello. Just as the two girls let go of each other, Lucius turned her around and gave her a hug as well.

Ally looked at both Lucius and Narcissa and couldn't help but stare. She had missed them intensely. Looking over at Tom, she laughed. "I think the boys want to have a man to man talk or something. I mean, just look at them." The two boys in question had been looking back and forth between each-other as well as off to a secluded table in the opposite corner of theirs.

Narcissa smiled at her. "Of course they do. Go on you two. You know you want to, besides Ally and I have plenty to catch up on as well."

With that the two boys nodded and stalked off. The girls looked at one another before laughing and sitting down. Ally looked once again at the girl before her and had to raise an eyebrow in surprise. The other girl seemed to almost be glowing. Looking over at the boys for a brief moment, she noted that Lucius also seemed to be in a strangely good mood. Her grin grew wider. "Wait a moment." she said.

Narcissa grinned back at her. "And what am I waiting for?" Cissa asked mischievously.

"You and Lucius," she said as her friends grin grew wider yet. "The two of you, together? As in actually together?"

Narcissa bit her bottom lip while nodding her head in excitement.

"Well it's about time! What finally did it for you?"

"Do you remember Luc telling you about how pure-bloods have certain things that they go by?" At Ally's nod she continued on. "Well, Lucius talked to both his and my parents, and long story short, we are now engaged."

Ally sat there looking stunned for a moment before the full meaning of Narcissa's words hit her. "Wait, what!" Cissa had to shush her as she had yelled out the words. Ally blushed as everyone finally turned away from her to go back to what they had been doing. "And what ever happened to dating?"

Narcissa waved her off. "That's what we are doing right now. After all we are only sixteen. It's considered more a betrothal, as we both agreed nothing before we are eighteen. So at least while we are still in school we will be off limits to anyone else."

Ally shook her head back and forth. "Gods, pure-bloods are really quite strange. I mean I know I always joked about you two being a married couple, but..." she trailed off. "But that doesn't really matter. As far as I am concerned, as long as you two are happy, then I am glad for you."

"Thanks, that really means a lot to me. To both of us I am sure, though I really can't speak for Luc." Ally let out a laugh as the girl sitting in front of her blushed.

"Might I inquire as to what it is you find so funny?" The two girls looked up at the boy who had moved up on them silently.

"Lucius!" Narcissa said as he sat down next to her.

Ally looked around the room in confusion when Tom didn't show up as well. "Hey Luc, where did Tom go?"

Lucius chuckled as he took up Narcissa's hand in his. "Tom said he wasn't feeling very well, and he headed up to our room."

Ally looked towards the stairs with a troubled expression on her face. "That's strange. He seemed fine when we got here."

"Why, my dear Ally, do I detect a hint of concern? The two of you were all alone for almost two months. Did something happen between you two during the break?"

"What? No! Of course not." Both Lucius and Narcissa burst out into laughter.

"So we have a week before we have to be at the station, so aside from getting our school stuff, what should we do?"

Ally smiled at Narcissa, grateful for the distraction from her confusing relationship with Tom. She herself didn't really know what she would call them. Friends of course, but more? That was the part she was unsure of. After all, only the night before, the two of them had held hands in a room full of other people. She could see herself falling into a routine with him that mirrored the one Lucius and Narcissa had. But to call them a couple? Did they really come across that way?

Shaking her head to try and clear away her worries, she smiled and did her best to join in on the conversation that had continued without her. Together, the three friends planned out the next week. From shopping for school items, to looking at various shops for the fun of it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The days before they had to head for the train passed by far too quickly for Ally's liking, but with each day that passed, she grew more and more worried. Ever since they had arrived, Tom had been feeling ill. He hadn't shown up for meals, opting to take them in his and Lucius' room instead. He hadn't gone with them school shopping, or on any of their excursions out into Diagon Alley. She found herself worrying over him far too often, especially since neither Cissa nor Ally had seen him since they arrived.

Whenever she asked Lucius about it, he just smiled and said not to worry, Tom would be better before she knew it, but that he would most definitely pass on her concerns to Tom. When she passed on her concerns to Narcissa, her friend suggested picking up a potion for the sick boy. Lucius in turn seemed to be struggling to hold back a bout of laughter when Ally gave him a potion for Tom the next morning. However, that night, Tom finally made his very first appearance of the week, on the night before they were leaving for Kings Cross Station.

In her rush to say hello and question if he was feeling better, she didn't notice the strange look about him. "Tom," she said as she reached him. "I am so glad you could join us."

Tom smiled at her, though she noted that it was more of a grimace than a grin. "Well, what can I say. Your potion did wonders."

She frowned at the look on his face. She reached up her hand to feel his forehead even as she started speaking again. "Are you really alright? If you are still unwell we could have your supper sent up to your rooms again."

Taking her hand in his, Tom gave her a smirk as he raised her hand to his mouth to once again kiss her inner wrist. "Thank you, for your concern Allura. I assure you that I am quite alright. Anything you see out of the ordinary about me right now is just the lingering effects of my being ill." Smiling at him even as the blush was fading from her face, she took his hand in hers and led him to the table that Lucius and Narcissa currently occupied.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Tom and Lucius sat on their respective beds in the room that they were using in the Leaky Cauldron. Lucius seemed to be studying him in detail. The silence was deafening and dragging on. Tom knew that Lucius was waiting for him to speak, and that the silence would continue until he made the first move. It was Luc's way; letting him speak first. When Tom had had enough of the quiet, he raised an eyebrow. "Found what you were looking for?

Lucius merely smirked. "That depends on what it is you think I was looking for."

Letting out a deep sigh as he lay back against his pillow he decided to just talk to the other boy. "It wasn't my father."

Lucius merely cocked his head to the side. "Oh?"

"No, my mother was a witch; my father the muggle." Tom spat out the last word.

"And did you get the answers to your questions?"

Tom sat up once again, before looking Lucius in the eyes. "I made sure that I had the answers I wanted."

Lucius let out a laugh. "Touché."

Lucius knew Tom quite well after all the years they had spent together at Hogwarts. He knew that Tom would never tell him what had happened during his absence this last week if he asked; it would have to be something Tom wanted to do, something he did on his own. On his own time, and in his own way. Laying down in his own bed, Lucius decided to get some sleep before their journey to the station the next morning. Just as he was drifting off, he heard Tom speak up. He barely caught the words but what he heard startled him, and kept him up half the night.

"He's dead now. The man who sired me. He's dead."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The ride to Hogwarts was fairly uneventful, and before she knew it, Ally was once again standing at the entrance to Hogwarts. Joined by Narcissa, Lucius and Tom, she went and got a seat at the Slytherin table. The three of them chattered away for a few moments before the doors to the Great Hall opened to admit yet another familiar face, though admittedly younger. Minerva McGonagall.

The woman was leading the first years into the Great Hall. Ally herself didn't think much of it and genuinely was ignoring most of the proceedings when Narcissa gripped her hand. Looking up she gasped as she heard yet another name called out.

"Sirius Black."

Ally felt herself go cold as it hit her just who else would be joining them this year. A quick scan of the first years showed her that it was indeed the year that her parents and the marauders would be first years.

"GRYFFINDOR."

Ally felt Cissa's nails dig into her arm at the announcement of her brother's house. Looking over at her friend, she watched as the color drained from Cissa's face. "Impossible. Oh dear, mother isn't going to like this."

Patting her friend on the back in a gesture of comfort, she turned back to the sorting just in time to catch another name she knew. "Lily Evans."

"GRYFFINDOR."

She couldn't help the smile that came over her face at that. She tried her best to hide it behind a cough when Lucius gave her a funny look. Waving his inquiry aside she watched as yet more first years were called.

"Remus Lupin."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Peter Pettigrew."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"James Potter."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Severus Snape"

As the name of her adoptive father was called she found herself reaching for Narcissa's hand underneath the table. The other girl squeezed her hand back as they both listened for the hat to call out the name that Ally knew was coming.

"SLYTHERIN."

A single tear fell from her eyes as she watched the lone boy walk over and sit at the far end of the table. It was quite clear to her that he hadn't made any friends on the train. As the list of students was finished and Dumbledore, the new Headmaster finished his beginning of the year speech, the food appeared before them. Ally, however couldn't stop herself from looking over at Narcissa with pleading eyes.

At the other girls nod, she quickly got up and made her way down to where Severus Snape sat all alone. It was very clear that Severus wasn't used to being accepted or even approached, as the moment she sat down next to him, he tensed up.

Smiling at him, she said the only thing that came to mind. "Hello."

He looked at her warily before slowly replying. "Hi." The silence stretched between them before he gave a deep sigh and looked at her with a strange look on his face. "Can I help you? Or did you just come to stare at a first year."

She cracked a smirk. "Not really, most first years are kind of funny looking. Being so young and all. You on the other hand, surprise me."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? How so? Am I funnier looking than most first years or something?" he said with a voice heavily laden with sarcasm.

Chuckling, she answered. "No, it's just that most first years tend to stick together; unsure of themselves they figure if they stay together nothing could happen to them. You on the other hand, are all alone over here."

"Perhaps I like solitude."

"Perhaps," she said in a voice that clearly said she didn't believe him. "Listen, I know you don't know me, and that you have no reason to trust me, but I was hoping to offer some advice that I was told on my first day as a Slytherin."

Severus nodded at her to go on. "Slytherins are a hard bunch, living in a world where it's every man for themselves, and loyalty to our own is tantamount, and weakness or those who are seen as weak are squashed like a bug."

He looked unsure of himself after she had finished speaking so she quickly went on. "That's not to say that I have any intentions to squash you, but that I am saying, we are loyal to our own, and you should integrate yourself among some of us. You know, make some friends."

She chuckled again at the look he gave her. Holding her hand out to him she introduced herself. "My name is Allura Bryant, but friends," she gave him a pointed look. "Friends call me Ally."

He looked at her hand for a moment before taking it in is. "Severus Snape."

"It's nice to meet you Severus. Look, you can't be very happy over here by yourself, so why don't you join me and a few others?"

He looked at her for a long moment, in a way very similar to how his older self always did, before nodding his assent. Together the two of them made their way back over to Narcissa, Lucius and Tom. As she sat down with Severus beside her, she made introductions all the way around.

Narcissa readily accepted him as a friend, and therefore, so did Lucius, though it was very obvious he was confused as to why a first year was joining them for supper. Tom however seemed to be very reserved about the first year. Waving him off, she and the others ate their fill, chattering and laughing the whole time, while doing their best to include their newest friend.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Swish and flick. No, that's far too much flicking, and not nearly enough swishing."

A young boy let out a frustrated sigh, before he unceremoniously plopped himself into the chair to his right. "This is so frustrating."

Ally shushed Lucius as he let out a chuckle. "Come on Sev, you can do this. I know you can, you know you can, so show everyone else that you can. Here, I will show you again, just copy my movements."

Ally once again went through the motions of the first year spell for him, before she turned once again and pointedly stared at him. Standing up with a determined look on his face, Severus quickly copied her precise movements. Smiling at him she pointed towards a book on the table in front of them. "Try that one"

Squaring his shoulders and getting into a readied stance, she watched as he levitated the book about a foot off the table. "Perfect!" she said as she grabbed him into a hug; effectively causing him to lose concentration. Severus himself had tensed up a little at the action, but made no other moves. It had taken a while but he had gotten used to her random affections. The first time she had come up and randomly hugged him he had almost hexed her. In actuality he had thrown a hex, she just happened to be yanked out the way by Lucius.

Actually when they all got over the initial shock of Severus trying to hex her, it started a barrage of questions as to how he knew such a hex. It was one they had just been taught at the end of their fifth year. He had of course gone into a state of blushing and stuttering about how he just found curses, hexes and defensive spells so easy, he had read up on as many as he could get his hands on.

Ally had proceeded to question him about what areas he wasn't doing so well in, and decided right then and there to tutor him. Ironically enough, it was the simple spells that had been giving him trouble. The harder the spell, the easier it was for him. It caused a lot of amusement for Lucius, whom had also taken Severus under his tutelage. She laughed aloud as she remembered the first time he had been doing homework with him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Gah, why do I have to study this stuff? I don't even get the point why we need to study this, it's not like it's actually magic."

Allura looked up from her own studies to see Severus throw his essay down in frustration. Raising an eyebrow she had to hold back a laugh. Setting her own book down on the seat next to her she leaned over and picked up the discarded essay to see what he had done so far. A quick scan showed her that in his small but neat and precise writing he had already written out a decent portion of information about the properties of aconite.

"Potions? You don't understand potions?"

The laughter in her voice had him looking up at her with a glare. "I don't really see the point in learning about potions." The smirk she gave him had him worried.

"I adore potions you know, a great man once taught me all about them. He would tell me about the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. No foolish wand-waving is going to teach you to bottle fame, brew glory and put a stopper on death."

She found herself cracking a grin as a light seemed to come on in Severus' eyes as he quickly grabbed up his potions book and studying twice as hard as before.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Time passed relatively quickly, between their studying for the N.E.W.T.S that the teachers decided to get a head start on, and her tutoring and watching over Severus, it was no wonder that she herself hadn't really run into her parents or the rest of the marauders quite yet. Sure they had passed in the halls and of course she saw them at meals, but as far as actual interactions went, they didn't have any. She felt bad that she had next to no reaction to them.

Ally put it down to her lack of true interaction with them. She of course felt something akin to warmth towards Remus Lupin, although she was easily able to amount that towards her interactions with him in her fourth year. The two of them had talked of course, and he was one of the better Defense teachers that she had. However, outside of Remus, she had never truly interacted with any of the other marauders. She had of course heard all about her brothers' interaction with Sirius and Peter in his third year, and they had both made plans to possibly visit him on one of the Hogsmead visits, however with her disappearance that last year had changed that.

So when she happened to be taking some time alone down by the Black lake once again on a Saturday to just think and draw, it was with surprise that she looked up at the laughing that was headed her way. The quartet of boys seemed to see her right around the time she saw them, and their laughter trailed off. She gave them a close study and she could definitely see how everyone told her brother that he looked just like their father. James definitely shared similar features with his future son. They both had the same messy hair, not to mention glasses, however she could definitely see the differences between them. Whereas Harry had always been on the shorter and skinnier side, James was definitely almost as tall as harry was at fourteen, and while he was by no means fat, he didn't have the starved look about him Harry did the first time she met him. She put that towards his lack of food during his early years.

The fact that he looked so similar put a smile on her face as she looked at the others. Peter was shorter and mousey in a way that from what she was told he would never truly grow out of. His brown hair covered his head, and his larger stomach definitely reminded her of Harry's descriptions of a young Dudley Dursley. She couldn't quite fathom how he got along so well with the others, when she remembered Severus telling her that Peter had always hero-worshiped her father and Sirius.

Glancing over once again towards the boy she had met last summer, though only in passing and never actually truly introduced, she could definitely see the resemblance to Sirius Black and Bellatrix. There was no doubt in her mind that this boy was related to Cissa either, as they both shared similar features. Their eyes being where she saw it the most. Remus on the other hand, whom she had glanced to definitely looked like a younger version of the man she knew.

Ally waited for a moment as the boys took her in, before recognition came over Sirius' face. He nodded his head towards her and started speaking to James. "I know her, that's Narcissa's friend. Wouldn't shut up about her all summer long, Abby I think."

"Ally, actually." She said to them as she set aside her drawing and stood up. "And you would be Sirius, your sister has told me about you. It's nice to finally meet you." She said.

James frowned at her as she spoke. "You're awful nice for a Slytherin." He said warily.

A grin covered her face. "And you're not very trusting for a Gryffindor. Aren't you all about trust and goodness?"

James gave her a funny look before Remus stepped forward and extended a hand. "Remus Lupin, nice to meet you."

Smiling she took his hand and shook it. "Allura Bryant, friends call me Ally." She said ignoring an indignant cry of "Remy!" coming from behind him. He nodded and introduced the others to her. Nodding at each in turn as none of the others were stepping forward, Ally sat down after the introductions were done and picked her sketchpad back up. Remus and the others walked the rest of the way to the edge of the lake and started up a conversation again. Not paying too much attention, she made the finishing touches to her picture and started in on a new one. She lost track of time and was almost done with her newest drawing, only to look up as a shadow covered the light she was using.

Looking up, Ally could only watch as James Potter stared down at her picture. "Why are you drawing a picture of us?" he asked suspiciously.

Blushing, she quickly covered it with her first picture, one of the black lake. "I'm sorry, bad habit of mine, I draw what's around me." Looking over at the other marauders, she pulled out the picture she had drawn, and handed it to James. "Here, you can keep it."

She watched as he slowly took it from her and really looked at it. As he was examining the picture, she started packing up her things, just as she was putting the last of her items away in the bag she had brought with her, James spoke up. "You're really good, you know that?"

Looking up, she smiled fondly, "Thank you." She stood up as the other three came over at his call. He handed the picture over to Sirius and seemed to look her over again. She smiled as she finally spoke up. "Well, it was nice to meet you boys, I guess I will see you around." She turned to leave and caught sight of Severus Snape and Lily Evans walking towards them. She knew the moment the two caught sight of them as Severus all but stopped in his tracks and became very tense.

Lily looked back as Severus just as James caught sight of them. "Sev?"

"Look who came to play. It's Snivellus." Taunted James. Sirius and Peter laughed, as Lily took hold of Severus' arm and whispered something to him. The two started to turn away when Sirius spoke up.

"Snivellus is running away, should we teach him never to turn his back on us James?" She watched as Severus tensed up. James nodded, and the two boys raised their wands. Remus started to protest, and the two ignored him, missing Ally whipping out her wand. She cast a quick '_expeliarmus'_ on the two of them and caught their wands. The two boys turned furious eyes on her.

"Give us back our wands!" James growled at her.

She gave him a blank stare. "Are you going to attack Severus if I do?" She glanced over to see that Lily and Severus had turned and stopped when she had disarmed the two boys, a quick jerk of her head, had Severus taking hold of Lily's arm and running off towards the castle. She gave James and Sirius a look as they started towards her.

It was Sirius who spoke first. "Can't say as I would go for Snivellus right now, but it sure looks like you want us to go after you."

"Guys.." started Remus, before he was quickly cut off by Sirius.

"Remus, don't. She just took our wands, I'd say she is all but asking for it."

Rolling her eyes, she turned towards Sirius. "Is that not what you would have done to Severus? Take his wand and do who knows what to him?"

"That's different!" cried out Peter, whom up until now had been all but silent. Looking over at him, she frowned as she saw him pointing his wand at her.

Shaking her head, she gave a look of incredulity. "How so?"

"Put down your wand Peter," started Remus before he was once again cut off.

"Come on Peter, Disarm her." Cut in James.

The five of them seemed to be at an impasse for what seemed like forever as Peter seemed to try and work up the courage to attack her, while James and Sirius egged him on, and Remus tried to calm everyone down. Ally herself simply kept her mouth shut, and a firm grip on all three wands, hers in her right hand and the other two in the left. While she did have her wand ready, she kept her instinct to point her wand back in check and kept it lowered, thought she never once let her guard down. Peter seemed to make up his mind to finally send a spell her way when a voice called out, startling them all.

"Lower your wand." Ally closed her eyes, and held the two wands out to the side for the newcomer to see. Her eyes quickly opened at the next words. "I said, lower your wand."

Peter hadn't taken his eyes off of her, though the other three boys were looking to the side, where the voice was coming from warily. "I'll not say it again boy, you'll already be losing ten points for disobeying a prefect, don't make me add detention to that list as well."

She watched the smaller boy glare off to the side as he lowered his wand. Putting her wand away, she turned the other wands around and held them out to Remus Lupin. "I trust you will return them after they have calmed down Remus." The other boy stepped forward and took them with a nod, and as she handed them over she spoke softly so only he could hear. "I am sorry, I never meant to cause a fight."

Remus looked her in the eye, before smiling at her, and speaking just as softly as she had. "I know, I'm sorry as well."

She watched as the boys stalked off she looked down and saw the picture she had drawn of them on the ground. With a sad smile, she walked over and picked it up and put it in her bag. After taking a deep breath she looked behind her at Tom, whom had yet to move. "I get the feeling Sev came and got you." She said more than asked. At his nod of affirmation, she smiled at him fondly. "Thank you for your help."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a strange look. "And why may I ask did you need help against one first-year?"

She burst out laughing and took his arm in hers and started back up towards the castle. "It's not so much that I needed help; I could have easily disarmed him as well, and you know it." She pondered over her answer for a moment before continuing. "They were going to do something to Severus, who's only fault in this matter was having showed up at the wrong place at the wrong time. So I took their wands from them to prevent the attack. If I turned around and attacked them while unable to defend themselves, it would make me a hypocrite."

"So you'd let them attack you instead?"

"I had little doubt that if it came down to it I could easily subdue the boy. I wanted to see if he was actually going to attack me." Tom smirked at her and shook his head.

"Far too trusting." He mumbled as they walked through the doors into the castle. She ignored him and the two of them walked in companionable silence the rest of the way to their common room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I just don't get it Cissa. I mean, I knew that dad never lied to me about how awful my father was to him, but I always figured that his animosity towards him meant he was exaggerating just how bad it really was. I mean I hate to say it, but James is a brat."

Narcissa whom was sitting on the bed beside Ally in their dorm, looked at her with concern. "I hope you won't hate your parents simply because of a misunderstanding."

Ally shook her head. "Of course not. But I certainly have a better understanding of my dad. I know that they are young, and while they should certainly know better, I think I messed up my only real chance at befriending them, and therefore getting a chance to know them."

Narcissa stood up and looked down at Ally and gave her a playful shove. "You still have the chance to meet your mother. You said it yourself, she is friends with Severus. Don't give up on that chance. Come on, we should head to dinner, we're late and the others will wonder where we are."

The two girls headed to the Great Hall for dinner, brushing off Lucius and Tom's questioning looks at their late arrival. The four of them were chatting about their homework that had been assigned and the upcoming holidays, when young Severus made an appearance. Sitting down across the table from them, next to Nott, whom gave him a glance before going back to his conversation with Francesca. Ally looked up and smiled at him. "Good Evening Sev, what brings you to this side of the table? Last I saw, you tended to stick down with your first year friends when in the Great Hall; Rosier, Mulciber, Avery and the others right?" she asked to no one in particular, though she did look to Tom for confirmation.

Severus nodded in agreement, though he remained quiet. Tom and Ally looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Severus. The boy remained silent long enough that Tom was getting ready to start back up with their earlier conversation when Severus finally spoke. "You didn't need to fight the Gryffindor's earlier." He coughed a bit at her look of confusion. "That's not to say that I don't appreciate it, because I do, but why would you do it?"

"Would you believe that I didn't view it as fighting your battle for you?" at his blank stare she continued. "Sev, I would have done that for anyone. I don't like someone attacking an unarmed or unaware opponent. As much as you may hate me for this, I would have done the same to you if it had been the other way around." Before he could get huffy at her, she quickly cut him off. "That's not to say that if they then attacked you while unarmed, that I wouldn't turn around and disarm them or protect you. My point is that I didn't do it because I didn't think you could have handled yourself in a fair fight, but that they were going behind your back to do it rather than being brave enough to do it to your face."

Severus looked at her for a long moment before nodding his understanding. He said his goodbyes and went back to join his friends for dessert. Everyone was finishing up their meals when a noise seemed to catch everyone's attention. Standing up at the head table was the Headmaster. Dumbledore waited until it had quieted down to start speaking.

"I know you are all aware of the upcoming holidays. To those of you whom were paying attention at the end of our previous year together, you may remember my mentioning some activities involving the Christmas break. Namely, a Yule Ball for those fourth year and up." At his words, chatter broke out over the hall, though it quieted down as soon as he cleared his throat to get the attention back on him. "Those who decide to stay will of course be welcome, and for the students who go home, you will be missed."

Ally tuned out the rest of Dumbledore's speech as she thought about the upcoming dance. She hated dancing. She was terrible at it, and hated the idea of sitting around being bored out of her mind or standing around awkwardly hoping no one asked to dance with her. Not to mention that she only knew three boys enough that they would ask her, and of those three, only Tom was single. She figured he was in the same boat as her as far as not knowing how to dance, considering their similar pasts. Neither had really had a chance to learn how to dance, or any reason to as far as she could see. Despite their lack of skills needed to join the dancing, he didn't seem the type to enjoy that kind of thing.

She was pulled out of her inner thoughts by the movement around her. Looking around she saw everyone was heading out the door. Getting up, she joined the others on their trek to the common room. They had barely made it out of the Great Hall when Lucius had stopped, and looked at Narcissa. Cissa stopped when she figured out that the others had stopped. Turning around she gave them all a strange look, until her eyes settled on Lucius.

Taking a hold of her hand, he lifted it to his lips and kissed it before a smile took over his face. "Cissa darling, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?"

A wide smile covered her face as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Of course!" she replied before giving him a swift kiss on the cheek.

Ally chuckled as she heard Francesca sigh at the scene before them. Adrian, not being one to be outdone, quickly swooped in on her and spun her in a circle until she was wrapped in his arms with her back to his chest. "And how about you love, will you join me at the dance?" Francesca didn't verbally respond so much as she nodded and kissed him on the cheek as well.

Ally watched the scene before her unfold, standing awkwardly off to the side. Looking off to the side she watched as Tom seemed to be looking anywhere that wasn't in her direction. Rolling her eyes, she turned and started heading once again towards the common room. Within seconds, she heard footsteps following quickly behind her.

Minutes later saw them inside the common room chatting with one another. Ally listened intently to the two girls plan out their dresses and makeup for the dance, adding her input where needed. Before they knew it, it was time for bed, and the group found themselves packing up their things. Ally looked up as she realized she was the only one left in the common room. Quickly heading towards her shared dorm, she was stopped by a hand on her wrist right outside the door to her room.

Looking to the side, she found herself face to face with Tom. She watched captivated as he lifted her wrist once again to his lips. Her breath left her as he stared her in the eyes while his mouth lingered on her pulse. She could see the mischievous light in his eyes as he opened the door to her rooms and let her go. "Good night Ally."

She opened her mouth to reply when a voice from the room startled her. "Who's there? Ally? Get in and shut the door."

When she glanced back to wish Tom a good night as well, she was faced with no one there. Frowning she looked all around, before turning back to her room and shutting the door behind her, and leaning her back against it. After taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and blushed. Four pairs of eyes were staring at her in amusement. She headed to her bed and flopped down on her back. Ignoring the questioning stares, she quickly got up and changed before getting back into bed and falling into a swift sleep.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tom let out a groan of annoyance as he watched yet another girl stare at him and giggled before rushing off with the group of girls that surrounded her. He glared at the chuckle that sounded off to the side. "Perhaps you wouldn't have this issue if you just caved in and got yourself a date for the Yule Ball. After all, the dance is tomorrow night. Perhaps someone by the name of A-"

Tom held up a hand swiftly cutting him off. "Don't start Lucius. If or when I decide to ask someone, it will be on my own terms." He watched as Lucius threw up his hands in surrender.

"Fine, I get it. I'll stay out of it." The two boys continued walking in silence, before Lucius started laughing. At Tom's questioning look he started speaking. "At least you don't have to worry about Bellatrix asking you to go."

Tom smirked as he responded. "Ah yes, the one bright light to the whole year. I can't say I'm upset that she graduated at the end of last year. Two years of sweet freedom from her, while I finish school."

Lucius looked at him before shaking his head. "Should I take that to mean that you intend to meet up with her after we graduate?"

"Not necessarily. I'm not going to fool myself and say I will never have to see her again, but I am not going to spend time worrying about it. If anything, maybe some time away from me will do her good."

He stopped as they reached the entrance to the Castle. Taking that to mean the subject was closed, Lucius gestured for Tom to lead the way. As they entered into the castle itself they were met with a sight that had stopped Tom in his tracks. Looking over, Lucius stifled his laughter. A seventh year seemed to have cornered Ally. She was trapped in a corner while he loomed in front of her, keeping her trapped with his arms to either side of her. The girl in question was unharmed, though she did look very uncomfortable.

A quick glance to the side showed Narcissa and Francesca looking at Ally and whispering heatedly between each other. Lucius left Tom to stare at Ally as he headed over and gave his girlfriend a hug from behind. "Ladies, what are the two of you doing over here? Especially when our darling Ally is being interrogated over there." He gestured with his head.

Narcissa shook her head. "Not interrogated. He is asking her to the Yule Ball." Lucius turned his head to look over at the scene taking place so quickly that he nearly pulled a muscle.

"Though I do have to say that she is evading the question quite cleverly." Chimed in Francesca. "It will be interesting to see what Tom will do now that he is here."

The three friends turned as one to look at the boy in question. As though their speaking about him had woken him from whatever stupor he had fallen into, Tom clenched his hands into fists before striding over towards Ally and the seventh year. The other boy turned to look at Tom as soon as he stepped within arm's reach, dropping his arms in the process. Ally took the opportunity to quietly slip out of the corner and take up residence beside Tom.

"Sorry Grant, as I was saying, I don't know that I will be going. Actually I don't even have anything to wear for it, and while I appreciate the invite I am going to have to say no." Ally said before Tom could speak up.

Tom watched as the seventh year, 'Grant' he assumed, frowned when he took in the sight of her standing next to him. They locked eyes and Tom smirked as he put a hand on her shoulder, relishing the glare that was sent his way. Grant took one long look at him before turning to Ally and speaking. "I get it, though you don't need to make excuses. You could just tell the truth and say you had a date already."

Ally watched in confusion as he stormed off. Looking at Tom with confusion written all over her face she started speaking just as their three friends joined them. "But I don't have a date," she glanced at Tom. "Do you suppose he meant you?"

Tom shrugged "I couldn't say." He said as they headed towards their table in the Great Hall.

Narcissa laughed. "That was the fifth one today. It's like everyone knows your one of the last girls left without a date."

Ally laughed as Tom frowned. "Wait, you've turned down four others?"

"Not at all," she started as they all took a seat. Tom had just started to relax when she continued. "I have turned down about ten others. Or was it twelve?" she looked at Narcissa in confirmation.

Lucius choked on the pumpkin juice he had just started to drink. Narcissa thumped him on the back as she nodded her confirmation. "I believe it is closer to twelve."

Tom let out a deep sigh. "Well that just confirms it then. We'll have to go together to get everyone off your back. I would hate for both of us to show up alone when we can just as easily go together."

Ally's fork clattered to her plate as it dropped from her hand. Looking over at her he frowned when he saw she was frozen in shock, still staring straight in front of her and looking like she was getting ready to take a bite of her dinner. Narcissa was staring at him in shock, while Lucius whom had finally stopped coughing had a huge grin on his face. Francesca was the first to speak. "Wow Tom, that's certainly one way to ask a girl."

"Certainly didn't sound like he was asking to me. It sounded much more like he is demanding it, as there was no question in the statement." Chimed in Adrian, whom had joined the others only moments before.

Tom glared at the two of them. "I'll admit I may have worded it a bit wrong, but you can't deny it's a good plan."

Ally finally looked at him. "Perhaps you should try asking me rather than telling me. However I will tell you the same thing I told everyone else. I don't have anything to wear, and I already told you I don't like to dance."

Narcissa cut in just as Tom opened his mouth to speak. "You do too have something to wear. The dress I got you for Christmas last year."

"And you don't have to know how to dance to go." Chimed in Francesca, once again cutting Tom off before he could speak.

"Not to mention you would be bored out of your mind if you didn't go." Adrian continued for her before Tom had a chance to cut in.

"And Tom can dance fairly well when needed," Lucius added. Tom snapped his mouth shut, giving up on trying to talk. "I would know as he learned over the Holidays a few years ago. We were bored and had nothing better to do."

Tom stared at each of them in turn waiting for one of them to interrupt. After a minute of silence, Tom opened his mouth to speak when he was once again cut off. "Well are you going to ask her or not." Asked Narcissa. Tom threw up his hands in surrender as Ally started laughing.

Hands covering his face he groaned into his hands. Finally he mumbled something into his hands. Ally leaned towards him. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

He lifted his head and looked at her for a long time, before he quickly stood up and grabbed her wrist. He dragged her out of her seat and pulled her out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons, ignoring the cheers and whistles that followed their departure. Ally waited until they arrived at the entrance to the dungeons to come to a stop, halting Tom in his tracks. He threw her a look before letting out a deep sigh.

"I hope you aren't planning on dragging me all the way to the common room," Ally started. "Dinner just started, and I'm starving." She gave him a moment before she continued. Tom simply stared at her as she touched his forehead with her free hand. "What's going through that head of yours?"

He reached up and took hold of her hand and kissed her wrist before dropping both hands. "I'm just wondering how best to word asking you to the Yule Ball." He finally answered her honestly.

Ally looked at Tom wondering if that was his way of asking her out. He seemed to be floundering, so she took pity on him. "If you want me to go, I'll go; but only if it's what you really want. Not if you're only asking because it's expected."

He nodded at her before smiling. "Go with me. Besides, I believe I said I would get you to dance."

"It's a date then." Hooking her arm in his, she led the way back to the Great Hall after giving her response. The two of them made their way back to the Slytherin table and took their seats ignoring the looks sent their way.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ally flinched once again as Narcissa continued doing who knew what with her hair. The two of them were getting ready for the Yule Ball, and had been for the last two hours. If one had asked her the night before how long she would spend getting ready, she would have said about twenty to thirty minutes at most. Maybe start with a quick shower, put on her dress and throw her hair up into a messy bun. She had never been very girly. After all growing up with Severus Snape as a father figure meant where most girls her age could name the different types of make-up and beauty products, she could tell you the uses for most potions ingredients.

That's not to say she didn't understand the use of make-up or hair products, she just had never seen the need to use them herself. Even as a child she had never done any real dressing up. Even the thought of her dad, the snarky dungeon bat that he was, putting her hair in pig-tails or curling it and playing dress-up had her laughing out loud. Narcissa lightly slapped her shoulder before finishing the last touches on her hair.

Looking over at the other girl she marveled at how much the other girl had gotten done so far. Ally had laughed when the other girl mentioned starting to get ready earlier, saying that it was far too much time. However she now understood that the other girl had factored in the need to help her get ready as well. She had quickly done her own hair and make-up in what Ally guessed was only twenty minutes, which in comparison to how long it would have taken Ally to do the same was insanely fast, and led her to believe it was something the other girl did often.

Ally was brought back to reality as Narcissa took a step back and looked at her and nodded. She quickly turned Ally around and smiled at Ally's gasp of surprise. She had never seen herself like this before. Her hair was pulled back from her face with the bulk of it hanging down her back in curls, and her eyes stood out in contrast to the make-up Narcissa had put on her. She would even say she was striking.

Within minutes she was standing in front of a mirror in a dress that was like liquid silver on her, standing in a pair of heeled shoes she borrowed from Narcissa. When Narcissa came up behind her in a form fitting black dress that set off her pale skin and hair quite well. The two girls admired themselves for a moment before a head stuck itself inside the room. Francesca smiled at them as she stepped inside. "You two look amazing, but there are some impatient boys out there waiting for you." Francesca headed back out of the room with a smile on her face.

Narcissa grabbed Ally's hand as the two of hurried out into the common room. The two girls walked out of the room just as Francesca was walking past the two boys towards an impatient Adrian Nott. As one Lucius and Tom turned towards the girls as soon as Francesca moved past them. Lucius was the first to step forward, looking Narcissa up and down as though he wanted to take a bite out of her. The girl in question noticed the look and while a light blush stained her cheeks she held her head high. Lucius kissed her hand before extending his arm and leading her towards the door to the hall.

Tom finally stepped forward taking a long look at her. A smirk was the only expression she could make out on him. The look in his eyes was one she hadn't seen before, though it definitely had woken butterflies in her stomach. The two of them were walking towards each other when she nearly fell flat on her face. Tom's quick reflexes the only thing saving her from complete embarrassment. As she looked at his raised eyebrow, she felt her face heat up.

"It's the heels," she said while indicating her feet. "I can't say I have ever worn any before."

Tom slowly nodded at her as though he didn't believe her, but held out an arm none the less. "Feel free to lean on me until you get your bearings."

Looking out the outstretched arm suspiciously she hesitated only a moment before taking hold and walking by his side. Relying on him to keep her balanced, they made their way out of the common room where Lucius and Narcissa were waiting for them. Together the four friends made their way to the Great Hall where the Yule Ball was already under way. Ally looked around the Great Hall, taking in the strange look of it. She could honestly say she had only ever seen the room without the great tables a total of two times as far as she could remember.

The first was one summer her dad had brought her to Hogwarts for a meeting he had with Dumbledore, during which she had explored the castle. The second was during her fourth year when Dumbledore had ordered everyone sleep in the Great Hall while the teachers searched the school for the 'escaped convict' Sirius Black. It definitely felt much larger in their absence. Though the head table was still there, it was covered with various foods and drinks, surrounded by chatting students. Looking around the rest of the room she admired the decorations before her attention was drawn away by her friends.

Narcissa dragged Lucius towards the center of the room to join the other dancing couples. Ally laughed as Lucius waved goodbye, and continued until she felt Tom start to follow behind him. Her eyes went wide and despite her protests and shaking her head no, she found herself in a crowd of dancing teenagers. Ally knew that while she had gotten used to the heels by now, if she tried to break away and run, she would probably end up on the ground within a few seconds time.

She pulled out of Toms' grasp and glared at him, ignoring the smirk he gave her. "As you are my date, and this is a dance, you will have to dance with me at some point. You might as well give in now."

She crossed her arms and stared at him for a moment before a slow smirk crossed her lips, causing his to disappear. "Alright fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. I distinctly remember telling you more than once that I can't and don't like to dance." She held out a hand and gestured for him to lead the way.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Narcissa was enjoying her dance with Lucius. The two of them hadn't really had a chance to spend any time together, just the two of them. Not to say that they were all alone; they were in a room full of people after all. And while she had every intention of ignoring everyone else in the room and focusing entirely on her dance with Lucius, she found something drawing her eyes away from him and from the conversation they had been having.

Ally and Tom were dancing not too far away, which was surprising on its own, however it was the sight of Tom trying to hide a wince behind a stiff but obviously fake smile, while Ally seemed to be barely holding laughter back. The reason quickly became clear as the girl stumbled and stepped on his foot, and based off of the look of them, it wasn't the first or even second time.

Tapping Lucius on the shoulder before indicating to their friends. He shook his head in amusement before subtly dancing towards them. He caught Narcissa's eye as they came up next to them and nodded in their silent agreement before swiftly, but skillfully, the two of them cut in and switched partners. Lucius taking pity on Tom and taking Ally for a spin around the room.

Tom had stiffened the moment he saw someone cutting in, until he found his arms full of Narcissa, and a quick glance showed Ally to be with Lucius. Looking back towards his newest dancing partner, he grinned back at her.

"That bad?" she inquired of him.

Shaking his head, he responded causing her to laugh. "Worse."

"It's a good thing you like her so much. Otherwise I would almost be offended for her."

His eyebrow raised in response. "We are referring to her dancing, and not the…" he seemed to grasp for a word, before Narcissa cut in.

"The word you're looking for is date, and yes I was referring to the cringing and wincing you seemed to be trying to hide, as she stepped on your feet."

Tom let out an exasperated sigh before acknowledging her. "Fine, the date."

Narcissa nodded smugly, before something off to their right had her biting her bottom lip to hide her laughter. Tom followed her gaze and found himself staring in shock. The two of them had all but stopped dancing and were staring at Lucius and Ally. If anyone else happened to see the two of them, they would possibly see a happy couple dancing and laughing at their ongoing conversation. Narcissa saw two good friends, sharing a joke while sharing a dance. Tom, saw Lucius and Ally dancing perfectly well, without her tripping, stumbling or stepping on his toes.

Narcissa followed Tom as the song ended and he followed Ally and Lucius towards the snack table. Narcissa covered her mouth to cover the smile as Tom walked up to them with arms folded and a stern look on his face. Lucius and Ally both looked over at the same time. Lucius ignored him in favor of claiming Narcissa's attention. Ally looked at Tom sheepishly before giving him a hopeful smile.

"You're not a bad dancer then?" he simply asked her.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm amazing, by any means, but I was out of practice, so the first couple of times were completely by accident. But the look on your face…" she bit her bottom look before cracking up. "I'm sorry?"

Tom took a deep breath as he looked down at the table filled with treats. Glancing back at her Ally sighed in relief when he looked back up and smiled at her. She smiled back until his hand connected with her face, slowly smearing the bit of cream he had snatched off of a pastry across her shocked cheek. Tom ignored Lucius' bark of laughter in favor of smirking at her.

"I'm sorry?" he copied her earlier response.

Ally stared at him, mouth open as though she wanted to say something but couldn't quite form the words. She was honestly surprised at his reaction. Sure she had expected him to be a little bit upset at her game, but she hadn't ever expected him to do something as childish as smearing food across her face. Someone wiping at her cheek brought her back to reality. Narcissa was trying to get the worst of it off of her face when Ally stopped her.

"I'll need to wash it off, otherwise I'll be sticky all night." Ally laughed good naturedly, shaking her head at Tom. She wasn't horribly upset, after all she felt as though it wasn't as bad as it could be as far as revenge went.

The other girl nodded at her before she started to head towards the bathroom. A quick glance behind her showed the three friends trailing behind her, albeit at a much slower pace. Picking her way through the crowd, she started towards the closest bathroom. A quick glance showed a very long line of girls milling around outside of said bathroom.

A split second decision had her heading towards one of the less used bathrooms on the first floor. She stopped right in front of the door, turning towards Narcissa whom had caught up with her. She waved the other girl off towards Lucius and Tom whom were down the hall a short way.

"I'll just be a minute Cissa, no need to worry about me." With a shrug, the other girl walked back towards the two boys, leaving Ally to head into the bathroom on her own.

Chuckling, Ally made her way towards the row of sinks, lost in thought. She had honestly enjoyed the banter back and forth that she and Tom had been sharing. Not to mention he had endured her dancing. Admittedly, she really was a bad dancer, just not as much as she had made it out to be. She finished washing the stickiness off her face. Looking at herself in the mirror, she once again found herself admiring Narcissa's work. Shaking her head, she turned the flow of water off.

Turning around to head back out the door, Ally found herself coming to a stop as something strangely familiar caught her attention. Frowning, she concentrated on listening to the sounds around her. What she heard had a feeling of dread wash over her, leaving her feeling like she had just taken a dip in the Black Lake in the middle of winter. When Ally realized she had started shaking her head no, she stopped moving her head and took a step forward. She stopped in her tracks when the crying started up once again, louder than before. Taking a deep breath she once again took another step forward and couldn't help but question the familiarity of the sound filling the bathroom.

"Myrtle?"


	22. Chapter 21

Thank you to everyone whom is reading my story. I appreciate each and every one of you and value everyone's input. I will say however that it does drive me nuts when I receive reviews from those whom haven't read previous notes I have put up. The summery of the story itself does say that this is AU/AR, and the fact that in the books Harry doesn't have a sister should alone tell most people that I changed a few things to work for my story.

I am aware that the timeline is off. I have read the books more times than I can remember. I know that Abraxas Malfoy (Lucius' father) went to school with Tom. Just as I know that Lucius, Narcissa and the Marauders went to school about twenty years later. I also know that some things I am brining into this and later chapters don't match the real timeline of the books. **I have previously stated that I changed the story line for the purposes of my story.**

I am well aware of how it works in the actual books and even if I wasn't I can just as easily go on to the Harry Potter Wiki and get the information. So please don't get upset and write me a review about how I don't seem to know the right timeline if you aren't going to take the time to read the few notes I put into the beginning of very few chapters.

If people get mad at me for saying this and flame me, that's a risk I am willing to take. But as a writer, it's very frustrating to get criticized over and over again for something I have already explained in a previous note. So just to make all those people happy, I'll put a stupid note in the damn description of the story. Next review I get that says something about the timeline, I am very likely to delete. As much as I live for the reviews, people's lack of taking the time to read the notes makes me not want to update, so that I won't hear anyone bashing on me about it.

Sorry to those of you whom do read the authors note, I didn't mean to spend a ton of time ranting, but I guess it's my fault for getting rid of the last two notes I had put in the story when I had updated the previous chapters. So anyways, on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 21

Narcissa laughed at the look on Tom's face. Lucius had just commented once again that he must share a special relationship with Ally considering he was able to get her to dance well, whereas Tom had failed at it. Cissa smacked Lucius upside the head before she pat Tom on the shoulder. "Ignore him." She glanced off to her boyfriend before looking back to Tom. "It's what I always do."

Lucius slapped a hand over his heart. "My love, you wound me."

Tom followed Narcissa's suggestion and simply ignored him. "It's not like I actually care. I find the whole situation funny. I get why she did it, and in reflection, the situation really is amusing." He grinned at the girl in front of him before leaning back against the wall behind him and indicating towards the bathroom down the hall. "Besides, it's not like I didn't get back at her."

Lucius snaked an arm around Narcissa's waist. "Be careful Tom, women have a nasty little habit of never forgetting things like that. Watch your back, I would hate for her to do something to you."

Tom quirked an eyebrow and smiled as Lucius doubled over in pain. Narcissa had elbowed him in the gut and was staring at him with arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"We also have a habit of not taking lip from little boys."

Tom broke out into laughter as Lucius gave her a hurt look, while she simply ignored him. The three of them lapsed into silence once again. After another minute had passed, Lucius looked towards the bathroom in thought. "She's been in there an awfully long time, maybe…"

Narcissa smacked his arm. "If you finish that sentence, so help me, you will regret it."

"What? I was merely going to suggest you go check on her."

Narcissa gave him a stern look. "Of course you were."

"Please don't start." Cut in Tom before Lucius could comment back. The couple looked at him as one before a sound had all three turning towards the door to the bathroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Myrtle?"

The sobbing stopped for a brief moment before it started up once again louder than before. Ally walked towards the stalls slowly, hoping she didn't startle the other girl too much. Just as she stopped in front of the stall that the sounds were coming from, the noise stopped. Ally took a quick breath before she reached towards the door.

"Leave me alone!"

The yell surprised her enough to have her jumping back in surprise. Ally steadied herself before once again reaching towards the door. She knew the story of how Myrtle had come to be in her time. She had heard about it in the aftermath of her third year; when her brother had entered into the Chamber of Secrets. She had always felt a bit bad for the misunderstood ghost. She hoped that maybe she could bring the girl some peace before she died. Just as her hand connected with the door, a thought occurred to her, causing her to freeze.

She had yet to encounter Hagrid in this time. The feeling of dread once again washed over her. She knew based off of his size that there was no way she could have missed him, and he had certainly never made an appearance her previous year. She knew how he had been expelled when he was still going to school, and it had never occurred to her that it may have already taken place.

Just as this thought ran through her head, a grey figure flew through the door and through her as well. The unexpectedness of the actions caused her to trip backwards and slam into the edge of the stall behind her. She quickly turned towards the figure behind her, and the sight confirmed her earlier suspicions.

The familiar sight of the ghost best known in her time as Moaning Myrtle had her in a state of shock. She found herself staring at the figure before her long enough for Myrtle to become upset once again.

"Thought you'd come make fun of me too? Poor Myrtle?" Ally found herself unable to speak, and simply shook her head no. "Then leave me alone."

Still in shock, she couldn't move. It wasn't until the other girl screamed at her that she found her feet moving. "GO AWAY!"

All color drained from her face as a weight seemed to settle in the pit of her stomach. Despite her earlier happiness, Ally felt her legs moving and found herself backing away out the door of the bathroom, tripping on her borrowed shoes, and landing on the floor. There was a roaring in her ears, and even as she scrambled to stand up, she found herself staring at the door to the bathroom in horror.

She felt her back hit the wall and without thinking turned and continued backing away. Her head had started moving back and forth as though saying no, and her vision had all but narrowed until all she saw was the door she had just come out of. As she continued backing away, she nearly ran into Tom whom it seemed to her had been waiting for her to come out. The slight smile on his face quickly dropped into one of confusion and concern at the state of distress she was in.

Her breathing was fast, near hyperventilating, as she turned and backed away from Tom's outstretched hands. She felt herself cringe away from the other boy as he stepped towards her to take her into his arms. He stopped abruptly as she recoiled from him in horror while shrieking, "NO!"

Ally felt herself running, feeling as though someone else was in control of her body. She watched as she tore past a startled Lucius and Narcissa, up flights of stairs. She ran past moving portraits, not stopping even as her side began to ache.

She knew she had lost her shoes at some point, as she figured she would have fallen or tripped by now. She found it strange that she was even worried about her shoes even as she burst through a door and ran up yet another flight of stairs. She found herself in the Astronomy tower as soon as she reached the top of the stairs, terrified she would find herself unable to take control and stop running in time to not fall off the edge.

She found her fears were nearly correct as the only thing that stopped her was a stone pillar she didn't remember wrapping her arms around. Ally tried to catch her breath even as she clutched onto the pillar like a life-line. The roaring in her ears still blocking out all other sound.

It was due to this that she hadn't heard the steps following her, nor had she heard her name being called, or the soft sound of feet as someone approached her. So when a hand reached out and took hold of her shoulder, she let out an undignified scream, even as she jumped in surprise. Her eyes grew wide as she lost her footing and felt her foot slip off the edge of the building.

A strong hand wrapped around her wrist in a firm grip, pulling her safely away from the edge. She found herself turned around and wrapped in a warm embrace. Startled, shaking and still trying to catch her breath, she could only cling back. Ally slowly caught her breath, and felt herself calming down even as she felt a hand caressing her hair. She could hear murmuring coming from the person whose arms she was wrapped in. Taking a deep breath, the scent of Lucius had her calming down enough to pull away from the boy in question.

Lucius looked her up and down before smiling at her encouragingly, even as he slowly led her away from the edge of the highest tower in Hogwarts. Arm wrapped around her shoulder, he guided Ally towards the stairs. She was fine with walking in silence, but knew Lucius was likely to confront her on what had happened when he was ready. She wasn't disappointed, because as soon as they reached the steps, he started speaking.

"I guess no one thought to warn you about Myrtle. I'm sorry. It must have come as quite a shock."

A strangled laugh burst from her mouth. "You think?"

"It happened the year before you joined us. It was a strange year to say the least, but I'd rather not talk about that." He paused only briefly as they got to the bottom of the stairs and headed out the door. "So tell me something. Before your swift departure, it seemed to me that you and Tom were having a pretty good time."

"Oh no, please don't" Ally pleaded, but he continued as though he hadn't heard her.

"I have to ask," Lucius paused for dramatic effect. "What are your intentions?"

"Really?" She asked him. "Do I really need to answer that?"

He laughed at the look on her face, before shaking his head. "No, though I may make Tom answer it."

The two friends slowly made their way down towards the first floor in comfortable silence. Ally stopped on the second floor however. She wasn't ready just yet to face the others. Embarrassment over her reaction, kept her from giving a reason. Lucius turned to look at her as she hesitated. Without thinking on it too much, he turned and led her down a hall to the side. She followed him silently as he merely opened a door to a classroom she was unused to. It didn't look to be abandoned, but it didn't look like it had been used in the last week or so, as everything was covered by a very fine layer of dust.

He gestured her inside before following her in. The two of them sat down on one of them tables near the windows, and silently stared outside. Ally stared at the moon over the Forbidden Forest for a moment before Lucius spoke up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She took a deep breath before responding. "Not really, let's just leave it at my being shocked at seeing a ghost of a student." She remained silent a moment longer before she looked over at him, before she leaned against him. "Tell me about how you met Tom and Cissa; how you all became friends. What is it about him that drew you in?"

Lucius rearranged himself to get comfortable while she leaned against him. He thought on how best to start, before he started in on how he met Narcissa as children. How their families would meet at parties, and other social functions. He started in on how the two of them met Tom in their first year, and were drawn to him. He was just starting in on telling her about their second year, when he looked down and stopped talking. Ally had fallen asleep.

He carefully moved her enough so that he could stand up. He lifted her up and carefully carried her out of the room. He bypassed the main staircase in lieu of a lesser known set that would lead him down to the Slytherin common room entrance. He carefully slipped inside and peeked into the common room before making sure no one awake was inside.

He headed towards the girls dorm. He wasn't sure that he would be able to get her inside, as previous experience taught him he wouldn't be able to get inside. Lucius hoped for the best however and almost as though the school knew he had no bad intentions, he was able to slip inside and set her on her bed. Pulling a blanket over her, he gave her one last look before heading out of the room and leaving her alone for the night.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Narcissa Black had always had a habit of sleeping in when she had the chance. She wasn't lazy by any means, if asked, she would say she was laid back or that she liked relaxing. To anyone whom didn't know her, they would say she was spoiled, haughty and that she took advantage of any situation. To those that did know her, they knew that it was because it was how she was raised. She didn't know anything different. From a very young age, if she ever needed anything done, if the house-elves didn't do it for her, her brother's would. So if anyone had suggested she would willingly stay awake all night, especially after a party was done, she would have laughed at them.

She had gotten in late the night before, having spent most of it with Tom and then Lucius after he had joined them once again. She and Tom had both been worried when Ally had run off the night before, and though she had been all for chasing the other girl down, Lucius had swiftly stopped her and asked her to stay with Tom. A quick glance towards the other boy had her nodding in agreement. He seemed to be in a stupor, still in shock from the other girls' outburst.

So she had convinced him to go back into the Great Hall with her, and quickly brought him back to reality. The two had talked for long enough for her to get him to open up to her. He confessed that he was worried about Ally, but that it figured that the first 'date' she had agreed upon, had turned out this badly. Tom had asked her if she thought he should have been the one to follow after Ally. Her response had been quick and concise.

"No." She had responded without hesitation. At Tom's confused look, she continued. "She never came into contact with Myrtle last year, so it had to have come as a bit of a shock. No offense but you can be a bit dumb when it comes to letting someone talk about something on their own time."

He had looked almost offended until she had asked him to give one example of a time where he hadn't all but forced someone to talk. A triumphant smile covered her face as he failed to give her an answer. "Alright fine, I get your point, but.."

"What would you do? If you had gone after her, what would you have said?" As Tom stared at her blankly, she put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Trust me, Luc going after her was for the best. There is something about him that can calm just about anyone down, and while his personality can hide that, he can help her, I promise." The conversation had ended there, and Lucius had joined them shortly after.

The three friends had stayed up late, and though they had gotten back to the common room hours earlier, Narcissa hadn't been able to sleep. Despite what she had said to Tom, she was worried about the other girl, and had spent the last few hours sitting in bed, pondering over what had happened, and watching her sleep.

She knew Ally was exhausted, as when Francesca had shown up, the two of them had worked together to get Ally changed into something more suited for sleeping, and she had put the dress the other girl had fallen asleep in aside. The sun was just getting ready to come up when the other girl started stirring. She waited for the other girl to sit up and look her way before throwing a smile her way.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

Ally rubbed the last vestiges of sleep from her eyes before looking down at herself in confusion. "That's strange."

"What?"

"The last thing I remember is talking to Lucius. I must have slept with him." Narcissa snorted in laughter even as Ally's eyes got wide and a blush formed on her face. "I mean I must have fallen asleep on him."

Ally quickly shushed the other girl as she burst into laughter. The two girls quickly and quietly got dressed for the day and made their way out of the room. The two of them skipped out on the common room, despite its emptiness. The two girls walked outside of the castle and took a seat in the main courtyard, taking in the sunrise.

Ally was the first to speak. "I know you want me to talk about what happened last night," she started, but stopped when Cissa shook her head no.

"Not necessary. I'm pretty sure I can figure out what happened. I'm guessing you met Myrtle, and it came as a bit of a shock."

"You could say that." Ally cut in wryly. "But it wasn't just the shock of seeing a ghost Cissa. It was seeing Myrtle as a ghost. I've met her before Cissa; she is still there when I started my first year."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"I know how she died Cissa. When I was in my third year, the Chamber of Secrets opened again. We found out how she died."

"You had hoped she would be alive." She responded knowingly.

"Well, yes; but it's not just that." Ally stood up and started pacing in frustration. "I forgot, okay, I forgot!"

Narcissa frowned in confusion. "You forgot? What did you forget?"

Ally let out a sound of frustration before stopping and turning to face the other girl. "I forgot who he was; or at least who he will be. I feel like the fates are joining hands and throwing us in each other's paths, wanting us together; and just as I finally start to let go and accept it, reality steps in and slaps me in the face." She let out a bark of laughter, "I feel like a freaking slinky."

"What's a slinky?"

Ally laughed out loud despite her frustration. "It's a muggle toy, but I'll transfigure one for you next time we're near the 5th floor. The stairs here are perfect for them; especially when they start moving."

The two girls were silent for a moment before Cissa finally spoke up. "Can I ask you something?" At the other girls' nod she continued. "Do you like him?" She quickly held up a hand halting the other girls' comment. "Ignore for a moment who he will become, and look at right now."

Ally thought for a moment before replying. "I could see myself really liking him, but like you said, he will become someone else. I can't just forget that."

"Do you want my opinion?" Cissa continued when Ally nodded. "You need to make a decision Ally. You can't keep leading him on. Either take the risk, and try starting relationship with him, or don't and at the very least stay friends. It's not fair of you to leave it up in the air like this. Especially since you would be hurting him worse because he wouldn't know why you would refuse to take that next step. He clearly likes you. Trust me on this.

"I've known him since we were eleven, and other than myself, he has never shown any interest in any girl. And even then, he treats you much differently than he does me. You can see it in the way he looks at you. Either take the chance with him, or let him go. What's to say you getting together couldn't change him enough to prevent the future you know?"

Ally looked away from the other girl. She didn't know if she could do it. Was it really as simple as just forgetting about Voldemort? She felt as though she knew that there was nothing she could do to change who he would become, but there was still a part of her that hoped she could. A scene came to mind that she had all but forgotten about. She thought back to their previous year, and the potion she had taken that had shown her a vision of her future.

She remembered a nice cozy flat, with pictures of her and her friends. She remembered seeing Tom walk in even as she disappeared, seeming to look around for her as though he was expecting her to be there waiting for him. These thoughts came to mind even as she turned look at Narcissa. The look she gave the other girl was almost pleading, begging the other girl to make it all better.

Narcissa stood up and gave her a friendly smile and hug before holding her at arm's length and giving her one last bit of advice. "I'm going to let you think about it for a bit, but I want you to keep something in mind." She waited until she had Ally's complete attention before she continued. "If you keep waiting for Tom to be someone he isn't; regardless of who he may be someday, you will end up worn out from your constant suspicion. The future itself may have changed by your coming here. Live in the now Ally, not the future that may be."

Ally watched as her best friend walked off and left her to her own thoughts. She knew she had a lot to think about, just as she knew what the other girl had said was right. If she constantly treated her friends suspiciously, she would eventually go mad waiting for him to do something. She sat back down even as she contemplated what she was going to do.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tom looked around the common room as he walked out of his dorm. A quick perusal had him walking over and joining his friends on one of the couches. He did notice very quickly however that Ally was missing. Narcissa must have noticed his look because she quickly chimed in. "She's outside, getting some fresh air."

He nodded in acknowledgement before tuning out his friends and becoming lost in his own thoughts. He was concerned about the reaction Ally had had the night before, and felt bad that he hadn't had the chance to check on her before they had all gone to bed. Lucius had joined them and had admitted the other girl had fallen asleep.

He couldn't get the other girl off his mind even as they all headed up to breakfast. He waited for Ally to join them, but even as breakfast was in full swing, the girl in question never showed up. He could tell that both Lucius and Narcissa were worried as well. Without saying anything, he started gathering up a few items into a napkin and stood up to go. A hand on his arm had him looking down at Narcissa, who mouthed the words 'Thank you' to him. He nodded at her before heading outside, missing the looks exchanged amongst his other friends.

"A sugar quill says that they come back in 'together'."

Lucius, Francesca and Adrien all looked over at Narcissa wide eyed at her comment. Lucius was the first to speak. "I don't know love, I think it will be at least another two weeks. Possibly right before the Holiday."

Adrien smiled and thought about it for a moment before letting out a breath and joining in. "I think it's more likely to be next this next Hogsmead weekend."

Francesca gave the two boys each a long look before stopping on Narcissa. The two girls shared a look before Francesca looked over at her boyfriend. "I'm sorry Adrien, I have to agree with Cissa on this one."

The two boys looked at one another before Adrien spoke up. "Think they know something we don't?"

"Possibly, but it will be fun none the less to see who is right, and it's not like the quills are super expensive."

The four friends shook hands on it before Severus and Evan Rosier whom were sitting next to them looked at each other strangely. Severus was the one to speak up. "Didn't he just leave to bring her breakfast? I get that they would come back into the building together, but why would they come into the Great Hall?"

"And if they don't come into the Great Hall together, why would it take them until the Holidays or next Hogsmead weekend?" cut in Rosier

The four sixth years looked at one another before busting out laughing. Lucius pat Evan on the back before leaning down and whispering in the other boys' ear. Rosier's eyes went wide even as a blush stained his cheeks. He refused to answer Severus' demands to know what had been said simply shaking his head no. Lucius laughed even as Severus glared at him.

"Let's just see what happens alright?" said Narcissa, effectively ending the conversation.

They all got back to eating and chatting amicably. Narcissa smiled to herself as she thought about Tom and Ally. She had a feeling that Ally had taken her advice and thought over her relationship with Tom. She also knew Tom enough to know that he was very charming, and once he had his sights set on something, he wouldn't let it go, and she hoped he would stick to that when it came to the other girl.


End file.
